Dead Air
by xxcandylover23xx
Summary: The fear held deep in her eyes sparked his curiosity. Her quiet, timid, antisocial attitude pulled him in. The soft sound of her voice got him hooked. And the endless tears is what drove him off edge. When her past finally catches up, he was determined to keep her by his side and alive, even if she didn't ask for it. "My, Byakugan Princess,"
1. Chapter 1

S **ummary: The fear held deep in her eyes sparked his curiosity. Her quiet, timid, antisocial attitude pulled him in. The soft sound of her voice got him hooked. And the endless tears is what drove him off edge. When her past finally catches up, he was determined to keep her by his side and alive, even if she didn't ask for it _. His cold hand gentle cradled her warm face, drawing their bodies closer. "My, beautiful Byakugan Princess,"_**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, if I did, Neji Hyuga would be here and mine ;-;**

* * *

 **Prologue**

Her knees dropped like stones to the ground, bruising even further. Her chest was on fire, heart beating hard against her rib cage as she gasp for air. Long hours had passed as midnight came sooner than expected.

She was face to face with darkness. A cold breeze sweeping over her burning skin sending tingles through every inch of her being.

She leaned on the base of a thick Tree, swallowing hard. The harsh wood prickling into her raw back but having more scars was the least of her worries. Her eyes fell shut, his screams finally left her ears- meaning she got some distance between them. But even so, she needed to move. She still wasn't safe but her sore legs screaming for a quick break made her stay rooted to her spot. Just a small rest. Just enough to catch her Breath-

 _"Hinata!"_

She took a sharp breath, fear crawling down her spine to the very core. Her hands covered her ears timidly as she dropped to the ground in habit. She couldn't tell if that was real or if her mind was just playing trick again.

Flashes of past events swarmed through her mind, forcing a breathless cry to break through her lips. Wiping at her never ending tears, she stood on shaking legs. One small step at a time she took. Her mouth was dry, her throat was scratchy from her recent screams, and ever part of her body felt like lead.

Stopping at another tree, her desparate eye's grew a small fraction as she took in her surroundings. From the little she could see throughout the pitched Black forest, her mind didn't recognize the path but she didn't have any other options. Pushing her weight off the Tree, her bare feet trudging ever so slowly.

All the new mysterious voices that laid deep within the forest, the sounds increasing in her ears made her nerves jump. Never has she been open to this before and it scared her to no end. The slightest noise would make her whimper, a harsh movement, mind set on her nightmare, believing he'd jump out of the bushes and attack. She would always give a look over her shoulder in habit and in fear.

A rustle of dead leaves picking up in the wind, her white orbs following after the trail. Her heart would love to believe the wind was showing her the way to a better life as it gave a loud whistle.

Innocence at its peak, she trudged faster, wanting to keep up with it. Only, when her head rose toward's the sky as the wind grew louder, more harsher around her, the leaves twirled around her before everything grew quiet, the leaves dispersing.

The small hope died within her little heart, making it ache worse than before. Rubbing at her eyes, she finally noticed her surroundings. She was in an open field. As a tear rolled down her chubby face, the thick grass that tickled her feet shine brightly at her. Slowly, she lifted her head up towards the dark skies once more, to find she wasn't in much darkness as before.

The only light given was from the full moon above her. It was so huge this time around. It was mesmerizing. It had been so long since she's seen one so full and bright.

 _"Hinata..."_

 _"Don't you dare run from me dammit!"_

She broke out into a sprint. Pushing through the pain deep inside her, she blinked the remaining tears away. Just the sight of the white orb above gave her motivation. She wanted to see another night where the moon would shine brightly at her. Not chained or forced into darkness with no light for who knows how long. Without the torture and misery. This was just one foot out of the door. Now was time for the other, to finally be set free! Her mind screamed, striving for her to keep going. To move faster and to get away alive.

Using her arm's as a shield as she pushed past many bushes and branches. The small scratches did nothing to her.

 _"Hinata!"_

Another cry passed through her lips as panic began to take over again. This time she knew this wasn't just another figment of her imagination. His voice was closer than before. Changing course, she turned left.

Half of her mind told her to keep going, but the other half screamed for her to stop and give in. It was too late to turn back. Once he finds her, she knew she wouldn't see the light of day. _Ever_. He had warned her, but this was her possibly only chance of escape. She couldn't be his prisoner any longer!

They had screamed for her to stay, to obey him in fear for not just her life but their own. But her mind was set. She refuse to give in!

She only ever encountered him once before. His light purple eye's forever permanent within her mind. She would always remember that day of their first encounter. It was also the first time she ever grew a little rebellious. So uncharacteristic of her to do. But those three minutes was quickly shot down as for punishment- intense pain. A hand subconsciously touched the top of her ear where the metal rod sat.

The pain was unbareable. She cried for hours. Days even. With the other captives, chanting their opinons of her in her ear of her stupidity hurt her deep. More hatred grew over time as all was punished for one's mistake. She didn't mean to. They had to know that.

That night, as she cried silently to herself in her stationary corner, she made a vow to herself to never act upon that burst of rebellious feeling again, especially if someone else's life was on the line.

Selfish and rebellious. Those two words was not what she want people to think of her.

Yet here she was, disobey orders again. She couldn't determine whether she was brave or stupid as they called her. Probably the latter. She wanted to believe both as she knew what would happen if she were to get caught, but that wasn't the goal. But remembering an old story told within the camp many times, gave her hope. It helped put on a bitter smile secretly each dreadful day, imagining herself in that situation. Why couldn't she set herself free as well? Be the next freed victim to escape and make it out alive? And if she were to accomplish her goal, she would come back for them. She just needed a little faith...

She hadn't put much thought into _how_ it was going to get done, more of daydreaming of the end result of when she _did_ make it out.

Her mind could only think of the possible plans a child could create with little knowledge of her surroundings. She merely relied on her pure gut when it was time, and she thanked the heavens once her feet touched the outside grounds.

And here she was now.

Running for her life with no sense of direction, but grasping as much freedom as she can nonetheless. Even if it was for a mere ten minutes, freedom never tasted so good!

Was she brave, or just utterly stupid? She guess the answers would reveal itself if she makes it out alive or not.

Her foot caught a fallen Branch, and she was sent tumbling down a steep hill. She couldn't tell whether she was still rolling or not because everything was still spinning.

Many cuts and bruises sat on her skin. Her arm's and legs sprawled out against the ground. She squeezed her eyes shut completely, small groans and whimpers echoing into the night at the intense pain in her head. A small voice screamed in her mind for her to get up and keep going but she couldn't. Her body wouldn't let her. Every muscles throbbed with new found pain. If she was to stand, she would collapse on the spot.

Her nails weakly clawed at the dirt, assuring herself she wasn't dead just yet. Her mind lost within pain, she almost missed the sound of footstep's stepping on leafs nearby. She sobbed softly, a tear rolling down her dirty, bloody face. _No.._ This couldn't be it. Her life couldn't end like this. Not when she made it this far!

A whimper escaped through her bruised lips. "I-I can't..give up.."

A sudden sting in various of places seem to be kicking in at the moment, growing more unbarable to handle. There wasn't anyone around for miles, she realized. Deep inside laid broken pieces of hope in her heart. Another tear made it's way down her face, both sending a small wave of warmth and burning sensation from a gash.

If she could just make it..She could possibly save the lives she sadly left behind.

She didn't know for how long she laid there, but the very moment she opened her eyes, she was staring death in the eye. The pain in her chest increased, concluding she stopped breathing altogether. Her chest screamed for her to breathe but the fear was much stronger.

His demeanor never gave away his true intensions, his true feelings, but his eye's told the complete opposite. That was one thing she loathe about him. He could hide his irascible nature well, fooling all eye's around him.

If she could, she would crawl away from his heated glare. She wanted to cry out, bang her fist deep into the ground in anger. But she just laid there, a weak mess before him.

His body towered over her like a building, sheilding her from the only light given in the dark forest.

The tears was endless as her sobs grew volume.

"Please... _No_!"

His hand reached to grab a fist full of her ragged shirt, yanking her up to be nose to nose with him. Her feet dangled off the ground. Her hands weakly gripped his wrist, not even fully coming around it.

She blinked hard, endless tears falling down to his very skin. The small droplets gave him this strangely warm feeling that he couldn't shake off, but did ignore as the wind was quick to cool him.

She choked desperately as her air supply was cut off when his hand circled around her neck.


	2. Chapter 2

**So much love is being received! Thank you all! Hope this was a quick update!**

* * *

 **Guest: Really, thanks! And my lip's are sealed! ;)**

 **Binx: Here you go! :D**

 **Cat beats: I'm so glad! Hope this was a quick update! :D**

 **Amy23: Thanks so much! Enjoy!**

 **Guest: Lol, I hope so!**

 **Luvhinata: Thanks a bunch! Hope this was fast!**

* * *

 **Summary: The fear held deep in her eyes sparked his curiosity. Her quiet, timid, antisocial attitude pulled him in. The soft sound of her voice got him hooked. And the endless tears is what drove him off edge. When her past finally catches up, he was determined to keep her by his side and alive, even if she didn't ask for it. His cold hand gentle cradled her warm face, drawing their bodies closer. "My, beautiful Byakugan Princess,"**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, if I did, Neji Hyuga would be here and mine ;-;**

 **But he is on my wall (wall scroll)**

* * *

 **Seven years later...**

"Oi Naruto, get down!"

The hyperactive Blond smiled childishly as he swung from the higher hand rail. The train cart was empty aside from the high schoolers, giving the Blond all the moving room he desired. The train was already set into motion which made it all the more fun. In the group, he was the one with spiky Blond hair with blue eyes. According to the group, he was the boisterous, exuberant, and unorthodox individual among them. His black blazer was left open, revealing his white button shirt that had a few buttons undone. Adding to his childish antics, he had tied his black tie around his forehead just moments ago.

"I _hate_ taking the train." Came an angry feminine voice. Ino- the other Blond in the group. She was relatively cheerful despite what people say. She also held confidence, and was very outspoken. Unlike her Blond opposite, her hair was tied into a high pony tail, leaving her side bang to cover her right eye that was also a shade of blue, but much lighter. She too was dressed in the school uniform: Black blazer, a red ribbon tie and a blue skirt with two black stripes near the bottom. The visible blue eye glared down at the black floor. She huffed, crossing her arm's over her chest. Her perfect brows creased as her gaze locked on the swing teen as he grew closer.

"It get's us to places faster." Kiba reminded, joining Naruto out of sheer boredom. This particular teen was more on the short-tempered and impulsive side. He held messy brown hair, his face holding two red tattoos, closely resembling fangs. He too wore the school uniform, and having the same childish mind as his companion, he also tied his tie around his forehead as well. "Plus none of us have cars."

"Hey! I'm picking the movie next week!" Naruto exclaimed loudly, only to be ignored.

Ino placed a nicely manicured hand to her temple, massaging it. "Hopefully I won't be the only girl this time." She muttered, not having enough patients to deal with any of them. Her sudden remark caused the cart to fall into silence. A sudden though in each mind reminiscing when their group was truly complete.

"Things aren't the same as they use to be. Best to just deal with it quietly without complaint." Shikamaru wisely said. According to the rest of the group, he was the most laziest person of all. At times, he could be very idle, and lazy but behind that bored mask, he was shockingly intelligent. That was proven with all the high marks he received in school despite being seen sleeping during classes. With narrow brown eyes, his black shoulder length hair was tied back in a spiky pony tail. He wore the same expression: tired, bored or irritated. That much said his personality. Donning the school uniform as well, he didn't take part in the childish manner as his friends, rather just leaving his blazer open.

"Tell me about it," Ino sighed, glaring down at the train floor. "My best friend moves away, leaving me and Tenten to deal with you idiots. I swear, it's like we babysit you."

"Hey!"

Ino pointed a look toward's the other Blond and Brunette. "Look at what your doing and tell me I'm not wrong!"

Despite being insulted, Naruto continued to smile. "You are! The entire cart is empty. You honestly think I'm just going to sit still if I have moving room?" As if proving his point, he jumped to the opposite seat, landing in a crouching position beside her. He flashed her one of his contagious smiles.

"And it's not so bad. I mean, sure Sakura moved, but she'll be back to visit us." Kiba piped up from the other side of the cart, twirling on the pole.

"Still..It's just been..weird without her presence, Y'know." Just the thought of her friend made her eye's water. They all had dreaded the day when their pink haired friend finally took off. Once her Father received a much better job, they took the first chance they got to make the move, giving very little time to cope with the sudden news. The promise she made, to always come back during breaks to visit them only cause small smiles to appear that day.

Her childhood friend was finally gone. They all grew up together, and did nearly everything together. Laughed, cried, comforted. Who was she going to have pointless arguments on an everyday basis with? Believe it or not, no one was capable of handling her and her crazed antics like Sakura! They was each other half, and without her..life would be immensely boring.

It was bad enough when their other friend- Choji relocated two years ago. It was as if the group itself was slowly falling apart!

For the past few days she spend being the only girl in the group for the time being, and the more she spent surrounded by them, the more she felt her brain cells decreasing.

"Oi, stop complaining, your giving me a headache!"

"Then move away from me!" Ino said hotly. Shikamaru just rolled his eyes, making no move to take the irable teens advice. Instead, he muttered something along the lines of troublesome before looking in the opposite direction.

Naruto, who wasn't really paying the arguing teens no mind, jumped to Shikamru's right, nearly falling back but gained his balanced quick. Just next to him sat his best friend. Naruto glanced at him more closely.

His eye's remained closed at the moment, with his arms crossed over his chest. His head low, his bangs falling to his face. Unlike the rest of his male companions, he was dressed the same way he left the school building. According to everyone, Sasuke was more on the quiet side, only speaking if necessary, or to insult his much hated best friend. And according to Naruto, or Dobe-as he likes to put it, he was a complete bastard.

Naruto moved in closer, frowning. His nose nearly brushing the side of his face. Sasuke gave no movement, making it hard to tell if he was sleeping or not. "Teme, you awake?"

Sasuke gave a curt nod. "Hn."

"Asshole.."

"Naruto!"

"Whaaat?" I'm just kidding!" He grumbled to himself, hopping away.

"Say, where is Tenten anyways?" Kiba questioned.

"Apparently taking care of Hyuga." Shikamaru answered tiredly. He stretched his body out before giving into a slouching position. "Heard he came down with something."

"Oh!" Kiba cast his hyper friend a smirk. "Is he now?"

"Yes, he is." Ino stated flatly. "If you haven't noticed, he missed two days of school."

Naruto plopped down beside the Blond, drapping an arm around her shoulders, pulling her in as he wagged his eyebrows in a suggestive manner. "Or it could've been a complete lie to keep us away as he have his way with Tenten."

It took nearly everything in her power not to pound his face in. "Next time, I want you to actually think about what your going to say because you sound utterly ridiculous."

Shikamaru yawned. "Him thinking would damage his brain even further."

Naruto stood, crossing his arms. "We'll see who's wrong in the end. I bet you ten bucks they're screwing as we speak!"

Ino's face flushed at the thought of her close friend. "I'm going to pretend you didn't say that.."

"I'm down." Kiba pipped, waving the bill. "I'll even say it was Tenten's idea for him to pretend to be sick. Everyone knows Neji wouldn't dare take care of someone else! And secretly, I have a feeling Tenten is the freaky type!" Both teen's nodded in silent agreement.

Ino held her head in her hands, tears threatening to fall. "I'm surrounded by idiots.."

The rest of the ride was anything but pleasant. With Naruto's hopping to place to place every five seconds, loud yelling, and aggravating everyone, along with Kiba's false accusations, the ride seem much longer.

Coming out of the train station, the sun had long gone vanished, the skies a dark gray and cloudy. The small group walked along the sidewalk, loud as usual and paying no mind to the startled looks they've received. Ino occasionally joining in to hush the main idiots in the group- as she likes to put it.

Once it was time to part ways, they bid their goodbyes. Naruto and Kiba went down on way, leaving Ino to go down another route. Usually Sasuke and Shikamaru went down familiar routes but for the past few days, Shikamaru been leaving off with Ino. _"Troublesome as it may be, she's still a girl. I can't have her walking alone at this time. Last time I did, got an earful from my Mother. What a drag."_

Not that Sasuke minded. There would be multiple times where Naruto would tag along to his house, never shutting his mouth. So today would be remembered as one of the rare days he received much wanted silence.

Stuffing his hand's deep inside his pockets, he strolled calmly toward's his home. He paid no mind to the weird glances he received from the female bystanders. His expression remained neutral, only one thought clouding his mind.

His Brother.

He wasn't suppose to expect him until three mesely days. Not being the happily niave little Brother he once were, he wasn't overly excited as he use to be when around him. To put it simply: He missed his Older Brother to an extent.

Ever since he graduated from college two years ago, not once did they cross paths. Strangely enough, it didn't bother him in the slightest. Taking over the Family business was a huge responsibility after all.

When his Mother presented the new's to him, she held the excitement that Sasuke seem to lack. She also addressed that he was also bringing home another surprise.

Sasuke didn't even try to question it. Itachi's way of bringing home a surprise would be a book or a confusing trinket that would always get misplaced, yet his Mother didn't seem to mind at all.

Slight wind blew, tossing his bangs on his face. Coming out of his thoughts, he halted his step when he felt a drop on his nose. Blinking, he glanced up at the grey skies. Another drop fell on his cheek, making it's way down. He held back a light shiver.

And sure enough, It had begun to Rain.

He didn't know when exactly he broke out into a sprint, but he didn't stop until he found the nearest shelter as it began to pour down heavy droplets. Standing under a store banner, he exhaled, his breath becoming visible with the change of weather. His dark eyes watched as people ran for shelter as the rain grew worse by the second. More than a few drops landed on him, goosebumps appearing along his skin in seconds.

Minutes passed and he was still rooted in the same spot. He pushed his somewhat damp hair out of his face irritably. His house was at least another 10 minutes, and the rain didn't seem to be lighting up any time soon. Standing out here any longer and he was sure to get sick.

Sighing, he lifted his head up, only to notice he wasn't alone. A girl, with dark blue hair drenched from head to toe stood on the opposite street of him. Her red shirt now dark, along with her gray jeans, sticking to her body like second skin. Outlining her figure nicely.

Her mouth parted as she tried to get her breathing under control. The rapid rise and fall pattern of her chest make him question if she been running for a while. Puffs of her breath seen even from where he stood. Her bangs was matted to her forehead, long strands sticking to her face and neck as well, giving her a look that almost made him do a double take. Her cheeks a rosy pink, adding to the innocence he strangely picked up.

It seem like forever he stood in place, not realizing his state, until her eyes finally opened. Onyx met..gray?

The moment her lips clamped together, his parted. He inhaled, his body becoming stiff, now realizing he had been caught. It could have been seconds, minutes even since they've remained frozen in place.

A blinding flash appearing from the skies, closely followed by a loud clap. Her body tensed, subconsciously flinching but neither tore their eyes away.

She blinked, her lips parting once again. The moment when her eye's slowly drifted away, dark eyebrows creased. Curiosity gaining the best of him as he watched her glance around. His own eyes looking around, but spotting no one in sight.

Eyes moving back onto the girl in confusion, he was shocked when she suddenly took off running through the storm.

Sasuke blinked. It was almost missed, but he caught glimpse of her face. A reflection a familiar expression he knew all to well.

Strange. He had no knowledge of the girl whatsoever. He held no memories of her face within the school grounds, or anywhere else yet her face..made him all the more curious.

He continued to watch her figure until her body disappeared within the mist of the rain. Glancing up towards the skies, there still wasn't a slightest change in the weather. Wiping his nose with his thumb, he rolled his eyes in the opposite direction. _Stupid girl._

Without a second thought, he took off in the same direction.

* * *

 **...Review? :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**9 favorites**

 **9 (16 in total) reviews.**

 **And 40 followers.**

 **My face:** **∑(O_O；) to (ﾉﾟ0ﾟ)ﾉ~ Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat**

 **So much love is being received! Thank you all! Hope this was a quick update! (I know it wasn't, I apologize.)**

* * *

 **Cat Beats: Omg really lol, you got me blushing and stuff :D thank you so much. Yeah the whole mouth scene, I'm just glad you like it.**

 **Luvhina: Awe! Thanks so much, sorry for the wait! :D**

 **Rcr: Lol, it's get's better.**

 **Guest: No, I will not kill myself.**

 **Sasuhinaftw: Lml *blushes* I'm so glad you like it! It'll reveal itself soon snough.**

 **Guest: Here you go! :D**

 **Crystalblue19: Yay :D Lol here you go!**

 **Amy23: Thanks, here you go! :D**

 **Misao97: :D well here you go!**

 **SandriaHarris: Thanks! :D**

* * *

 **Summary: The fear held deep in her eyes sparked his curiosity. Her quiet, timid, antisocial attitude pulled him in. The soft sound of her voice got him hooked. And the endless tears is what drove him off edge. When her past finally catches up, he was determined to keep her by his side and alive, even if she didn't ask for it. His cold hand gentle cradled her warm face, drawing their bodies closer. "My, beautiful Byakugan Princess,"**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Naruto.**

 **Me: Neji, marry me?**

 **Neji: *Turns away* I have to prepare my lines.**

 **Me: (｡•́︿•̀｡) Call me!**

* * *

 _Through the heavy mist of the rain, Onyx eye's flicked to the left._

 _Her mouth was parted, her breaths forming into puffs of smoke as she struggled to breathe._

 _She ran despite the heavy rain. Her arm's wrapped around her midsection in a manner that left him confused._

 _It's her!_

 _Turning his head a mere fraction, three figures sped not too far behind. Dark eyebrows furrowed as his mind clicked. Without a second thought, he found himself running down the street._

Earlier that day...

By the time late afternoon came around, dark gray clouds shield the Sun completely. Faint sounds of thunder in the far distance could be heard.

To others, it was another Wednesday. After school clubs were taking place, other's staying behind to catch up late work they've missed. The ordinary setting of Konoha High. Everything was calm as could be.

But the same couldn't be spoken of as No one in the main group knew of the upcoming life changing battles that was fast approaching.

Light drops came down.

Ino hugged herself in a attempt to keep the chill at bay. Autumn has already began to set in, forcing the winter uniforms to be worn. It was hardly different from the summer uniform. Her teeth chattered loudly as she moved under Shikamaru's umbrella. "W-Where the h-h-hell is he?" The bell had rang just minutes ago, some of the student body still lingering around.

"He'll be here soon." Kiba said, unaffected by the weather. He welcomed the breeze and shower happily. Turning his attention back to the school, he smiled at the fast approaching girl. "Hey! Tente-"

"Later guys!"

The four watched as she speed past them. Kiba and Ino shared a glance before running to catch up with her.

"Your leaving again?" Disappointment was laced in her voice. "I was hoping we could walk home together."

Tenten stopped completely, turning around fully, jogging in place. Her hair was in it's usual twin buns, no hair out of place. She was the tomboy in the group. Athletic, talented, and intelligent.

Hearing the tone of her friends voice, she gave an apologetic smile. "Next time, I promise! I gotta give Neji his homework." She lifted the papers in her hand to prove her statement before tucking them safely in her bookbag.

Ino's bottom lip's stuck out defeated. Right, Neji's still out.

"Neji, you say." Kiba smirked, rubbing his chin in thought.

"Yeah, he's still under the weather. I'll text you in the chat later on tonight!" With a final wave, she ran toward's the gates.

Once she was out of ear shot, Ino slapped a hand on the back of his head. "Lay off that, would ya! It's getting really annoying with you and Naruto's accusations." Ino hissed, stomping away.

Kiba grumbled, rubbing his head. "Siren."

A little after a few more minutes, The small bunch turned instantly, hearing the cries of the student bodies as they was shoved aside. In the far distance, a familiar smiling Blond running at top speed could be seen yelling.

Once his foot stepped on the puddle, he fell forward. The teens had merely a second to act. Sasuke and Shikamaru held the same thought and instantly backed away, shikamaru pulling Ino with him, leaving Kiba to put his hand's up in defense as Naruto crashed into him.

"You Idiot!" Kiba growled, struggling from the extra weight.

Unaffected, Naruto's head shot up with new found energy. "Guys! You'll never guessed what Granny told me!"

"Was it worth running and getting us wet in the process?" Ino snapped, addressing to her now soak skirt. She held back in jumping in place in disgust and whirled around on her savor instead. "And you using me as a shield!"

Shikamaru shoved his hand's in his pockets, looking towards the gray skies with a defeating sign. "I just saved you from getting jumped on, and this is what I get. Troublesome."

By now, the student body continued on, already used to the loud commotion from the group.

"Guys listen!" Naruto yelled, gaining everyone's attention. "We're getting a new student!"

The group went silent, waiting for him to finish. After waiting a few seconds, frowns began setting on their faces. "I'm leaving."

Naruto watched the back of Sasuke's head in disbelief, his eye's widening when the rest followed.

Stumbling to get up, and accidentally pushing kiba's face into a dirty puddle, Naruto ran ahead of them, arm's stretched out to halt them. "Guys! Hello! New student!"

Ino huffed, rolling her blue eyes. "We got it Naruto. So what?"

" _Hello!_ Sakura left! This is our chance to welcome the kid into our group!"

"You want to replace Sakura?" This time it was Shikamaru who spoke.

"No way! Sakura is still our best friend-"

"-Who isn't here anymore." Naruto finished. "I wouldn't dare replace Sakura but you was complaining on how the group felt empty! Well, this is our chance! We have to act fast before someone else does!"

"It's a dude?"

"No, it's a girl, but Granny wouldn't give me a name." He crossed his arms with a slight pout.

"How does that make any sense?" Sasuke questioned.

Raising a hand behind his head, Naruto snickered. The teen's was now walking to the familiar train station as Naruto began telling his story.

 _The door swung open, revealing a smiling teen. "Granny Tsunade!"_

 _Brown eyes tore away from the warm sheet in her hand and toward's the Blond, annoyance already present in her features._

 _Tsunade Senju: Principal of Konoha High. She was feared by most. She was the lady of beauty, grace, and the strength beyond a man, who holds many talents up her sleeve._

 _Naruto dropped his bag on the floor before slamming the door shut, earning many startled screams from the main office._

 _Plopping down on the cushion seat, he smiled at the older women, never missing the warning look she gave him._

 _This was starting to become an everyday thing._

 _No matter how much she warned him to remain in class, and far away from her, he still came around. Whether it's through the doors, appearing before her when she would step out, or through the window. He had his ways to get her to that point where she personally made a delivery to his Teachers and dropped him off at the door._

 _For an "Old hag" as he likes to put it, she had the strength beyond a man. Much like a Super Saiyan- his other nickname he gave her one time when he had really pushed her buttons._

"We're like family!" _-Is one of his many lines he uses on her. It rarely works, but is fairly true. Naruto actually happens to be distantly related to Said Principal. And because of that, gave him the Okay to annoy her._

 _Her retort would always be_ \- "Correction: we are family, which gives me the right to discipline you **properly.** "

 _But beside the tough love she gives, they have a close relationship._

 _Secretly, she doesn't quite mind his visits. She could remember having memorable conversations with the knuckle head. Even if most times tempted her to sneak in a sip of sake that was tucked away in a locked draw._

 _She cupped her face in her hand as she gave a sigh. "What is it this time, Naruto?"_

 _"Just checking up on ya." He gave a cheeky smile. "Plus classes are about to end. Why waste precious time when I could see you?"_

 _Never blinking, her heated gaze remained on him a while longer before sighing in defeat. Tossing the paper aside, she pushed herself away from the desk and walked to her huge window. "You know I hate repeating myself, Naruto. How many times do I have to reprimand you about skipping homeroom?"_

 _Hearing slight shuffling, she turned her head to glance at him over her shoulder. A small growl escaped her mouth as a vein appeared on the side of her forehead, her expression changed again to annoyance. Naruto held the paper at arm's length, eye's growing wide in amaze. "Whoa! We're getting a new student?"_

 _Snatching the file from his hands, she smacked him over the head. Hard. "What did I tell you about going through my documents!"_

 _"You didn't tell me we was getting a new student!" He exclaimed excitedly, holding his throbbing head._

 _Throwing the documents down, she squeezed the bridge of her nose. "Get to class."_

 _"I didn't even read it all!" Naruto defended. "Who is he?"_

 _"Naruto.." She growled threateningly._

 _"Come on, granny. You can't just pretend this isn't happening." Naruto laughed. "When he's coming?"_

 _"_ She _" Tsunade corrected. "-is coming in a few days."_

 _Naruto leaned back in his seat, a smile planted on his face. "This is great! Why didn't you say anything sooner?"_

 _"I just got the information this morning, Naruto."_

 _"And you couldn't call for me?"_

 _Perfectly slender eyebrows dipped further. "Get to homeroom Naruto."_

"She literally threw me out again! This is like the third time this week!" He exclaimed loudly, throwing his arms out.

"What did you expect? You annoy her on a daily basis." Shikamaru sighs.

"Just like you do us."

Naruto cast a heated glare Sasuke's way. "Shut it, Teme. You couldn't get rid of me even if you tried."

Jumping onto the train, it wasn't all that crowded, but that didn't stop the group- aside from Sasuke and Shikamaru, from talking in their outside voices. Many glares and love struck gazes were focused on the five.

Ino leaned up against the door, arms crossed tightly and pointing her glare at the Blond in front of her. "Ino, come on. I said I was sorry." Naruto tried. He's been at it for over ten minutes, saying anything he could think of to lessen the anger but she was stubborn as ever. He glanced to Shikamaru for assistance.

Shikamaru placed a hand on her shoulder. "You're forgiven, after you make it up to her of course."

Naruto shrugged indifferently. "Like what?"

"Take my shift at my parents flower shop."

"What? No way, that's on a Saturday!"

"Bright and early." Ino smirked.

Naruto turned half way, crossing his arm's much like a child. Which wasn't such a good idea as the train jerked violently, throwing him forward. This time no one broke his fall, and Kiba gave a boisterous laugh.

Luckily, instead of jumping around the moving cart like they normally would, they remained still as can be, talking about future plans for the new student.

Kiba went on and on about hoping the new student was a girl so he could date her. He even went as far as going into depth of describing how she'll look with hand gestures. Ino was quick to shoot his plans down the second the words left his lips. "Even if she is your perfect dream girl, you can't date her. Dating someone within the group would put a strain on the entire group!"

Kiba pointed in the dark haired teens direction heatedly. "Sasuke and Sakura dated, why can't I?"

"No offense Sasuke, but that was an ultimate disaster." Ino truthfully told. "From being on and off, to the arguments to finally calling it quits, all the way to Sakura leaving. It made everything awkward, especially when we learned Naruto also had a thing for her."

Naruto's face heated instantly. "E-Eh?! N-No I didn't!"

"We're not doing that again." Ino continued, waving off Naruto's stuttering rants.

"Neji and Tenten are dating though." Kiba said sourly.

"No there not!" Ino pinched the bridge of her nose, her eye's squeezed shut as she released an agitated sigh. "Look, no one dates anyone from the group, understood?"

Kiba leaned closer to Naruto. "It's strange how Sakura was fought over, and Neji's still fighting to win over Tenten's affection, but Ino was never fought over." Naruto snickered at the realization.

Ino's face flushed a bright red. "What? I-I had lots of guys fighting over me before!" Shikamaru raised an eyebrow at this. "But it's not like I want anyone fighting over me! I-It's a waste of time and-"

"Yeah, yeah, it's okay, Ino." Kiba leaned over with a smug grin. "Just say the word and I'll fight Shikamaru for you."

Shikamaru groaned as Ino began stuttering again, threatening to beat him senseless.

More glares were thrown their way, some even took it far where they would move to the next cart to get away from them as they grew louder by the second.

Before taking a step out of the train station, heavy drops came down fast. Sasuke was pleased that he actually remembered to bring an umbrella this time. He only smirked when Naruto began whining about forgetting to bring one. Choosing to ignore his pleas to share the huge shield, he nodded everyone goodbye before turning down his street.

The rain came down much harder than yesterday and the day before. He was amazed that he was feeling fine after staying in the rain for too long.

Before taking a step out of the train station, heavy drops came down fast. He was more pleased that he actually remembered to bring an umbrella this time. He only smirked when Naruto began whining. Choosing to ignore his pleas to share the huge shield, he nodded everyone goodbye before turning down his street.

The rain came down much harder than yesterday and the day before. He was amazed that he was feeling fine after staying in the rain for too long.

Sasuke Uchiha: 17 years of age, in his Senior year, top in all classes. To say he was more than happy to be in his last year would be an understatement. Being a Senior had it's perks. Less responsibilities, less restriction and more freedom in the school. It's a laid back year. More or less. Of course if you were like him, straight A student, then you were guaranteed to have more idle time.

Many students, even teachers looked up to him. Popular (not by choice), athletic, intelligent, good looking. People would say he had it all. But he wouldn't say that was true. Everyone was different. Everyone has flaws. The only difference was, his was just harder to find.

Through the mist of the rain, honking cars, Onyx eye's flicked to the left, seeing movement.

She ran despite the heavy rain. She was slow- he noted. Her sweater was completely drenched from the heavy rain. Her arm's wrapped around her midsection in a manner that left him confused. More bulkier.

From across the street, he could see the puffs of smoke from ajar mouth as she panted with each step.

 _It's her!_

He stopped altogether, watching as she ran. Turning his head a mere fraction, three figures sped not too far behind. Dark eyebrows furrowed as his mind clicked. Without a second thought, he found himself running down the street. Pushing past many bystanders.

Tossing his umbrella aside, he ran through the streets, nearly getting hit by the car.

* * *

She let out a scream as she fell over, managing one arm to break her fall in time. She wiped at her face from the water splashing before struggling to get up.

A painful gasp left her breathless as pain shot up from her ankle. With one hand around her midsection, she glanced up. Her ears began picking up on their footsteps fast approaching.

Panic began to rise, her heart pounding painfully in her chest. Securing her arm around herself, she carefully pushed herself on her feet. She took a small step, nearly doubling over.

She blinked rapidly, her vision worsening from the rain and wind, but just up ahead, she could make out a figure in the distance running away. _No._ Lifting up a weak hand, she took another step. _Please..wait!_

Before she could take another step, a pained cry escaped her lips when a solid force knocked her over, a foot crashed on top of her head, pushing her further into the ground.

She fought to remain awake but every inch of her body was sore, begging for rest. Just hearing the smirks in their laughter weakened her. This was nothing compared to years ago, but it still left scars deep inside her.

She couldn't see what was happening above her, but the atmosphere grew thick. With the harsh pressure to her head, she almost missed what was being said.

"The hell you want, Punk!"

A new voice entered the picture, one she never heard of.

He sneered, his bangs covering his eye. "Chasing a girl through the rain looks a bit sketchy, don't you think?"

The boy closer to him held shaggy dirty blond hair and brown eyes. Turning to him fully, he closed the distance threateningly. "It has nothing to do with you, Bastard."

Dark eyes peered past him and down at the figure on the ground before eyeing the three. The look he gave them spoke louder than words.

Not liking the look he gave, the Blond threw a fast punch, connected with his mouth. He gave a victorious grin, watching Sasuke's body stagger back, his book bag sliding down his shoulder in the process.

He raised a hand to the corner of his mouth tentatively, spotting a drop of blood. Dark murderous eyes locked with his as he rid the rest on the back of his sleeve. He smirked.

The red head behind sneered, not amused. Taking his foot off her head, he swiftly pulled out a knife. "Get the bitch, this asshole is mine."

Pale eyes squeezed tight once the next punch was thrown. The sickening sound echoed loud in her ears. The image of fists connecting to faces, hearing painful hisses and groans, it was enough to bring back those horrid memories she strained to keep lock in the farthest part in her head. She didn't want to relive this. Her hand clawed at the ground, using the little bit of energy she had left to bring her body forward.

Her head pressed on her arm as she forced herself to hold in a painful cry. Pain various places sparked to life by the smallest movements.

The sound of the rain wasn't enough to drown out their painful cries. A body dropped to the ground, but they continued their ruthless assault. It left her breathless at the thought of what was to come of her.

When only the sound of raindrops hitting pavement, she expected to be yanked from the ground, even another hit on her already sore body, but nothing.

Opening her eyes, an audible gasp escaped her lips as she stared at the three fallen figures that laid in a heap on the ground.

That boy- her savor- stood before her. Red dripped, coating his still tightening fist. He stood tall, his breath came out into puffs of smoke, his body unfazed by the heavy rain. Her colorless eyes were trained on his face that was visible. She had seen him before.

Glancing over his shoulder, she instantly stiffen under his hard gaze. Pale eye's widening, she drew in a sharp breath when he drew closer. She was expecting anything but his hand.

How was he able to fend for himself against an odd number? The thought alone of him even capable of doing such thing left her feeling terrified.

All she could do was stare at the offer, her mind only able to form one word. _Why?_ Why had he helped her? If there was one thing she learned, it was that Kindness came only so many times when it came to her, as well as a price to pay. Tears began swelling in her eyes. He probably wanted something like everyone else.

She was hesitant. A small dainty hand peaked out from her sleeve of her heavy sweater. Slender finger tips touched his before retracting instantly, going to her stomach.

Dropping his hand to his side, Sasuke didn't say anything. As if finally taking notice to the weather around them, he glanced up, heavy drops cooling his heated skin. It's been a while since he last got into a serious fight. Glancing back at the fallen teens, he couldn't help but feel..bored. Surely three against one would of made the situation easy, for them mostly. They must have thought the same when they just blindly threw themselves at him. Sighing through his nose, he turned his attention back to the girl.

She was smaller than he took her for, and younger. Her entire being was covered in dirt, along with visible scratches. Her dark hair clinging, framing her around face. His gaze shifted from the trail of blood dripping down her head to her huge eyes. Now up close, he noticed they were a light shade of lavender, not gray. He almost missed the small tint of color it gave.

Everything about her gave off innocence. From her face, to the small red tints in her face, dew to the running he was guessing. It wasn't thinkable to picture someone that was so fragile, a mixture of innocence and fear surrounding her, had done something to cause anyone anger. It just wasn't possible. And it angered him to witness such treatment done to her.

Lavender eyes reflected the same hidden emotion he discovered just days ago. He wondered if she had been running from them that same day.

Sasuke watched as her eyebrows dipped lightly. He decided then frowning didn't suit her. He couldn't help when his voice came out harsher than he intended. "Why the hell were they chasing you?"

She flinched at his tone, and he mentally kicked himself. His anger was directed towards the three idiots, not her. She at least has to know that.

Instead of getting an answer, his eye's dropped down to her chest where a small lump began moving. Her fingers began moving to open her drenched sweater, and it was then he caught sight of gray furry ears.

"Meow!"

* * *

 **Review always makes people smile :3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Umnia: Sorry for the late update, hope this makes up for it!**

 **Crystalblue19: Lml, I'm glad you liked that part! :3 Yeah, who know's what'll happen to her or the cat. Cheers for Sasuke!**

 **Cats beat: Gosh, don't you know how to make a girl blush hehe :D I'm glad you picked up on that, not easy doing their personalities,I'll tell you that lol. Sorry for the wait, here you go!**

 **Guest #1: ~Sighs~**

 **Guest #2: LOL, you'll find out soon enough! ;)**

 **Hime-23: Lol, so glad you like it. Yeah a lot of action, hopefully there will be more in the future ;) hehe.**

 **Kookie: Yes Hinata and Neji are related lol, and thanks so much. I hope I continue with this too :)**

 **Guest 3: Well don't wanna keep you wating, and thanks for the review :3**

* * *

 **Summary: The fear held deep in her eyes sparked his curiosity. Her quiet, timid, antisocial attitude pulled him in. The soft sound of her voice got him hooked. And the endless tears is what drove him off edge. When her past finally catches up, he was determined to keep her by his side and alive, even if she didn't ask for it. His cold hand gentle cradled her warm face, drawing their bodies closer. "My, beautiful Byakugan Princess,"**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Naruto.**

 **Me: Don't you give up.**

 **Neji: What are you doing?**

 **Me: I won't give up.**

 **Neji: ..What?**

 **Me: Let me love you.. Baby PLEASE! (** **｡•** **́** **︿•** **̀** **｡** **)**

* * *

His mouth parted in a breath from the warm atmosphere once they stumbled inside the house. The door slammed shut behind them with force. It had taken them more than a few minutes then it would have to reach their destination, and it didn't help that the weather grown more intense by the second.

Taking cautious steps, he guided her into the living room. Sasuke helped her to the couch before shrugging off his drenched jacket. The pair was beyond soaked, leaving a heavy trail of water behind them.

He swore under his breath, quickly forgetting about his guest presence and disappeared down the hall. Switching on the hall light, he threw open a random closet and started rummaging for towels. Grabbing an armful amount, he dropped them at his feet, not before tossing one her way. He didn't look up to see if she had actually caught it, his mind only focusing on the wooden floors. There wasn't any need for someone to slip and injure themselves.

He pushed his bangs back irritably and started wiping up the water. He knew he was bound to get sick this time. This was the second time he got caught in the rain within the same week. Riding his shirt next he dropped it on the clutter of towels. Not bothering to pick it up, he made way for the stairs. He trusted her not to do anything suspicious. She couldn't go far with that ankle of her's anyways.

As he began patting himself dry, he tried thinking of the possible thing to do next. He couldn't just leave her in his house, nor could he trust her to walk the streets alone in the horrendous weather. Looking at the situation from his perspective: He saved a girl from further assault. Brought her all the way to his home to aid her and her Cat, and then...?

What was he to do after that? Never had he done this for anyone before. He hasn't even met this girl properly yet he didn't hesitate to invite her in. That's something he would never even think of doing. Sasuke sighed. It's not complicated. All he has to do is tend to her wounds, wait for the rain to stop, and take her home. Easy-

 _For all I know, she could be one of those obsessive fangirls._

 _..._

His fingers worked vigorously in his hair. Hell no. He would be _damned_ if he accidentally gave a fan girl his exact location.

He shook that horrid thought from his mind. No, this was too serious for it to all be an act. He was sure of it. But more importantly, he just prayed to the gods above that he wasn't going sick. It'll be- how Shikamaru puts it- _Troublesome_ if he were to get sick after all he's done.

Another shiver hitting him harder encouraged him to move faster. Tugging on a pair of gray sweats and a plain Black shirt, he dropped the towel around his shoulders before going to his dresser. Opening each drawer, he literally cast aside everything his fingers grasp, not satisfied with anything to give her. Surely everything he owned was far to big on her petite form. Maybe his Mother would have something in her size.

After a long and hard search, he ended up with a plain shirt and pajama bottoms he was sure his Mother wouldn't miss.

Coming down the stairs, he spotted her- back facing him- now on her knees in front of the crying animal. Instead of ridding her still dripping wet clothes, she tended to the Kitten's needs instead. The towel that was tossed at her was now wrapped around the small gray Kitten. Her hands ran over it's small body with gentle care.

An audible gasp escaped her lips when a light weight was dropped on top of her head. "The towel was for you." Dropping the Clothes on a non-soaked spot on the couch, he left again, this time to the Kitchen. "Hurry up and get changed."

Sasuke took his time, not wanting to go back too early while she was in the mist of changing. So to keep him occupied, he started the Tea pot.

Crossing his arms over his chest, he shifted most of his weight on the counter as he waited. He couldn't resist in looking over the mess he forced himself into. Three guys, bigger and clearly stronger, also armed with weapons, decided to not only torture a girl who was smaller, couldn't protect herself and looked more fragile than glass, and her Cat for whatever reason. Where did that make sense?

She looked beyond terrified. The way her eyes grew twice it's size, her face stark white. It looked as if she was staring death right in the face! That day when he first caught sight of her, her face held the same look: Scared. She ran through the rain without a second thought. He just didn't understand.. What could a girl with a face that screamed "Innocent" have done to anger them?

He wanted to hear her side of the story because his mind drew a blank. There was no way she could be in the wrong.

The sound of the Tea pot whistling brought him out of his thoughts.

When he came back, two cups of hot tea in hand, he noticed she had shed her bulky sweater only, leaving her in a light blue (dark blue now) shirt. In the light, her pale complexion made the dark bruises and cuts that coated her body an eye sore. He was surprised she wasn't bawling her eyes out with the possibility of having scars for a while.

Many droplets remained on her skin and face, making her look all the more..Innocent, was it? No, it was something else. Something more, mysterious and captivating. Sasuke cleared his throat.

He dropped the phone beside the furry animal, startling her again. "Here. Call someone to pick you up."

Her fingers came to a slow stop, her face void of emotions. After a few moments of silence, she breathed through her nose quietly, choosing to keep her gaze on the task at hand. She made sure to be gentle around certain areas, such as the stomach and head where she knew it was most beaten.

For a second, Sasuke couldn't fully comprehend the hesitation but shrugged it off seconds later. Taking a seat on the armrest, he blew into his cup, holding back a shiver as he kept the hot mug close to his face, welcoming the warmth. He chose to ignore the way her body visibly tense. "An explanation is needed."

Her head dipped a fraction, her long hair falling around her face like a dark shiny curtain. It was when her shoulders gave a small tremble did he realize she was crying. Warm tears began streaming down her face like a waterfall as she gaze into the kittens face. Now it was Sasuke's turn to tensed up. He nearly spilled the hot liquid on himself at the sudden outburst. It couldn't be helped, he stared incredulously as she sobbed out in the open, as if she's been bottling it up for years. "How could people be so cruel to something so small and helpless?" Her voice was small and weak.

Those were her first words she's spoken to him since their encounter. He realized he wanted, no _needed_ to hear everything that she spoke. The way her eyes broke free from emotionless to saturnine in a heartbeat. That fear he witnessed is what sparked his curiosity. He wanted to know more of this hidden story he knew she held. To know what gets her up and running in sheer panic and eliminate the cause.

It was strange how not even an hour since their encounter and she hasn't done anything yet she's caught his attention in more ways than one. But one this was for sure, he wanted to hear her voice again.

"The world is corrupted with the dark side of humans, and it's usually shown when no one is watching." He wrongly quoted (not fully knowing where he was going with this.) "Sometimes..Life itself has a cruel sense of humor. It gives you the things you've wanted at the worse time possible.." When she broke into another sob, his shoulders slumped a fraction. Rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly, he bit back a groan and darted his eyes to the clock. _Mother should be home soon. Of course she'll know what to do, but in the mean time..._

"You need to treat your injuries before they get worse." She didn't move. She didn't even entertain him with a mere glance. Taking an awkward sip of his Tea, he glanced around. He's done all he could do at the moment. Now he was all for putting his faith into his caring Mother's hands.

"Why...Why did you help me?"

Sasuke blinked at her. He didn't consider himself heartless. Occasionally cold, distant, but never heartless. Any guy with common sense could easily see something wasn't right, but he guessed some weren't brave enough to actually step in or just could care less what happens to those around them.

Why did he run after her? He could have just mind his own business- which is what most people expected of him- and pretend he didn't see her. They was on opposite sides on the street. Complete strangers. If anyone had asked questions, he simply could told them that he didn't witness anything, or simply said they didn't know each other. He wouldn't really be lying. But he didn't. He basically forced his way into the situation when it had nothing to do with him. It was his choice alone. And it was done without hesitation. Not once did it ever cross his mind that those guys would come back for him for revenge.

Could it be him witnessing the situation she was in or seeing her state? Her whole attire dirty and run down, the reflection of hidden emotions in her eyes screaming for attention or her being tossed around and beaten.

Deep down, he couldn't answer that question himself. He didn't have to bring her back to his house. He didn't even have to fight them but he did. And he enjoyed it far more than he should of. And for some reason, he felt like he would do it again in a heart beat.

After pondering it for a moment, he finally gave an answer. "Be glad I did. You've would of ended in a far worse state and that cat would've been dead." To him, he spoke in his normal, calm tone, but others seem to take it as aggressive, and irritated, so he was more than surprised when she only glanced away.

Dabbing at her nose, her slim eyebrows dipped in a frown. "I hate violence."

Sasuke scoffed. "Well I didn't see you getting out without a few more scratches on you. Not every situation is going to get by without fighting."

"Hn."

They fell into a pregnant pause, the only sound coming from the crying animal. Both pair looked elsewhere but one another. Sasuke's thumb tapped at his thigh impatiently. The fresh cut on his face was becoming more unbearable.

"Is there someone you can call-"

"N-No."

Sasuke frowned. "Do you live far?" He took a glance towards the window. It was still raining pretty hard outside. The rain hit the window with such force, he grimaced at the thought of having to go back outside. "Hey. If you-" Sasuke was cut off when the sound of the front door slamming closed. He turned his attention away from his _Guest_ to the sound of his Mother's voice. "I'm Home! Sasuke?"

"In here." Sparing the girl one last glance, he rose to his feet to greet his Mother properly. "Hello, Mother." Sasuke's Mother- Mikoto, was a beautiful fair skinned Women with long dark hair, her bangs hanging to frame her face well. She stood about a foot shorter than her Son, her form fairly slim.

The small smile that sat on his Mother's face vanished instantly upon seeing his state. "Sasuke!" She gasped, dropping her bags and cupping his face in her hands. "What happened to you?"

"I'm fine!" Sasuke sighed, gently pushing her hands away. Mikoto frowned, clearly not convinced. "And you're still wet. Are you now just getting inside?"

In the midst of inspecting her Son, her eyes diverted to the side, and was startled upon seeing a girl in a far worse than him. Her frown only deepened when she neared her. Mikoto halted in getting closer when the Said girl tensed at the close proximity, but nevertheless gave her an inspection. Gently angling her face better in the light, Mikoto couldn't believe the sight of her.

Sasuke cursed under his breath. One thing he hate most was making his Mother worry. "..About that-"

"You got into another fight?" She whirled around on him, giving him a look that left no room for lies.

Sasuke couldn't help but roll his eyes. "It's fine, Mother."

"Not when they leave marks on you." She whirled back on the girl. "And she's in far more worse state! What did they do to you?"

"I was about to help her." Sasuke glanced down at her, mainly her ankle. "Can you walk?"

When she didn't answer, Mikoto leveled down to her height, her warming smile back in place. "Fill free to use our shower. I'll have some fresh clothes waiting for you." Giving her Son a look, Sasuke resisted rolling his eyes before helping her to her feet.

She fell into him, her hands gripping his shirt for balance. Sasuke's arms wrapped around her midsection. Paying no mind to how her wet shirt made him shiver, his attention was on the stairs seeing as it posed as an obstacle.

Leaving him no other option, he easily and carefully scooped her into his arms. Her arms was quick to wrap around his neck in a vice grip, not anticipating the move. He ignored the surprised squeak that escaped her parted lips, or how she clung to him as if her life depended on it.

Turning off the water, Sasuke sighed, feeling his body heat up. Turning to the girl who sat on the toilet seat, kept her eyes down at her hands. Standing, Sasuke walked to the door and paused. "Just...scream if you need anything." With that, he closed the door.

Entering the living room, he found his Mother sitting on the chair closest to the fire place, the crying kitten on her lap as she finished up patting it down dry. Dropping down in front of her, he welcomed the warmth. The wood cracking underneath the fire loudly, lightening the room. Mikoto looked up moments later, a motherly smile on her lips. "I don't recognize her.. New friend?"

"No. I don't even know her."

Mikoto blinked, glancing back down the hall the girl disappeared in. "Then why-"

"Some guys were chasing her, so I stepped in." Sasuke explained, leaning back on his hands, his head rolling to the side.

Mikoto's lips curled into a light smile. "My Son, the hero."

"Hn."

"At least it was for a good reason." She whispered. "I just wish you'd be more careful."

Sasuke curled his toes.

The sadness in her voice began ebbing at him. Reminding him of that day. The funeral for Fugaku Uchiha, husband of Mikoto who died from a car accident.

Mikoto still wasn't over his death. Sasuke wasn't either but he had more control over his emotions than she did.

At the time, Sasuke was too young. He couldn't fully grasp it as a kid. Hearing your Father in a terrible accident, then seeing him covered in wires and bandages asleep in the hospital room with barely movements on his part left him with one question.

 _"When is Dad coming home?"_

He didn't get much of an answer which left him feeling numb. Everyday he woke to grief, sorrow, the smell of tears- that was his Mother.

One night, when his Brother sat him down finally, he then explained it. No tears was shed that night.

At times, he found himself laying awake at night, just listening to his Mother's cries until she fell asleep.

If she were to lose any of them, she'd be nothing, that much was obvious. It was a challenge trying to grip your life back on track after the tragedy even with the help from someone.

But he was still young. He didn't know what to do most of the time. And it didn't help that he was alone. Itachi was on his way, learning on how to take over the company, and he was still in high school. He was grateful for when his older brother did show up- even if it was just for a little while. It made it better. It gave him a small break.

But as the years passed, he finally began seeing a big difference. More smiles, less tears. But his Mother still worried over him, fearing the day when she'd lose him as well.

Excusing herself, Mitoko left for the Kitchen, leaving the small anime in her place. Sasuke kept his eyes on the flames, watching it flicker with life.

He didn't know how long he was lost in his thoughts but the next time he looked up, the gray clouded skies turned a midnight blue, rain still heavily pouring. Turning his head, he caught sight of the mysterious girl at the top of the steps, clutching the wall for support. The look she gave told she was in pain. She took one step at a time, cringing at the immense pain.

Sasuke quickly rose to his feet. Coming at the stairs, his eyes trailed up her small figure. Getting a good glanced at her, his eye lids lowered a fraction in annoyance. A dark blue shirt with a high collar, and gray sweats. Those were-

"The only thing she could fit wasn't enough." Mitoko explained as she dried her hands on a small towel.

"Hn."

Mikoto turned her attention towards their guest. "You shouldn't be on that foot of yours. Here, sit. I'll wrap it for you."

Sasuke moved to scoop her into his arms again, ignoring yet another small squeak in his ear. Placing her down gently, he moved to the end of the couch. He watched as his Mother pulled out the first aid kit and began tending to her wounds.

Looking up from her work, Mikoto smiled at the girl. "May I ask for a name."

The girl twiddled her fingers in circular motions nervously. "H-Hinata.."

"Hinata." Mitoko repeated, testing the name out loud with a smile. Getting back on task, she asked: "Are you ready to talk about today's incident?"

Hinata lowered her head, her face tinting a light shade of pink as her eyes betraying her once again. "T-They was abusing him.. I couldn't just stand there.."

"You did the right thing, Hinata." Mikoto said gently. Leaning over to wipe away her tears, as if she was another one of her children. Pushing back her hair behind her ear, her hand resting softly on her cheek. "Why don't you tell me from the beginning, Hinata. How long have this been going on?"

Hinata cast a glance to the side timidly. "I-I don't remember.."

It was an obvious lie, and Sasuke would have called her out on it only if his Mother hadn't spoke up before him. "Does anyone know about this, besides us?"

"N-No."

"Is there someone I can notify? A family member or guardian of some sort?"

Hinata sniffed, tears at the brim ready to spill over. She was quiet for a moment before shaking her head softly. "I-I live alone."

* * *

She patted her face dry with the plush green towel, riding the cold droplets. Chocolate brown eyes flicked to her reflection, her lips stretching into a worn smile.

For the past few days, sleep wasn't her best friend. She couldn't remember the last time she had a decent night rest. The dark circles under her eyes and sluggish movements clearly stated that fact.

Pulling her hair out of its tight buns, she sighed contently as she ran a hand through it, gently massaging. Her brown locks fell over her shoulders in loose waves, her bangs tickling her nose. Annoyed, she brushed them aside. She was past due for a trim.

Stretching her tense muscles over her head, she smiled at the satisfied crack before making her way out of the bathroom.

It was past midnight.

Giving a light knock, Tenten opened the door quietly, peering inside the dark room, a foul smell waking her up completely. Switching on the light, she strolled further inside until she reached the side of the bed. "At least he didn't miss the bucket this time." Her body gave a disgusted tremble. Holding her breath, she quickly rid the sour bucket.

His sickness went on since the other day, forcing him to miss a few days of school. A few missing assignments wouldn't be an issue on his case. He was one of the few students who actually didn't have to worry about his grades. Anyways, it probably just the flu or something. He should be up and running in no time.

Reentering the room- now with a clean bucket, she placed it back in it's rightful place before glancing down at the sleeping teen. He had kicked most of the sheets off him in the mist of his slumber, leaving his chest bare, covered in a light coat of sweat. His hair fanned beneath him, having the low ponytail come undone.

Spotting the damp towel only inches away from his face, she reached over and placed it aside.

Moving towards the window, she drew back the curtains and opened the window, staring into the dark night, the only light coming from the Moon. She was glad the rain had finally came to a stop. If it hadn't, she'd be stranded there- not that she minded. One of the many perks of staying over would be the aftermath of the storms. The Garden just outside his bedroom glisten from the lights made the scenery beautiful. The fresh smell of cut grass flew through and she welcomed it. A few stars scattered the skies nicely. Childish as it may be, Tenten closed her eyes.

 _I wish he would get better soon._

Pushing away from the window, she moved back towards the Bed. Taking a seat at the edge, she placed a gentle hand over his forehead, her hand subconsciously trailing lower to caress his face. _He's still warm._ Brushing a few stands away from his face, her fingers lingered on his skin a few moments longer before resting on her lap. Her lips curled into a small smile as she watched him sleep. His chest rose and fell in a steady rhythm. His lips parted as he took a deep breath, his head turning away a small fraction.

Adverting her gaze just seconds later towards the night stands, she gave a brief smile as she picked up the picture frame, doing her best to relax her racing heart. Her eyes scanned over the image, the memories floating back to her. They had taken this just last summer during one of their many trips. This one being at the Beach. She remember that day very well. Many careless pranks, pointless arguments that wouldn't never be forgotten. Her teeth caught her bottom lip as she did her best to control her laughter.

The Sun was beginning to set, which was the perfect time to bring out the sparklers.

Down in front were Naruto and Ino. Ino being held in his arms bridal style, wide grins on their faces as they beamed at the Camera. Shikamaru- laying on his back to their left, cranked his neck up in time, looking caught of guard. On the side of him was Sakura, looking equally lost and flustered as she cuddled with a fluffy Akamaru. Looking at Sakura's scarlet face, Tenten guessed it was due to the fact that Sasuke stood behind her with his arms wrapped around her, his head resting upon his shoulder.

Tenten tilted her head. _Right. This was during the time Sakura and Sasuke started going out.._

To Naruto's right, Kiba sat cross-legged, a sparkler in one hand and a bottle of soda in the other. Next was herself. Tenten laughed to herself, the memories flowing back with ease. The way her eyes lit up and that over sized smile on her face wasn't for the camera. The bottle that Kiba displayed contain mixed Sake. And in her ditsy state, she nearly suffocated Neji in a headlock. His face looked utterly flustered as his face was pushed aside her chest, while Lee cheered with her with much enthusiasm. Right behind them, stood Choji, digging into a bag of chips and Shino standing normally.

Tenten jumped in alarm when her phone ranged. Flipping it open, it was a message from Ino. **I know you're still at his house ;) How's he holding up?**

Tenten smiled, sending a quick reply before placing her phone down. Turning her body, she gave a short glance towards her friend. Raising a hand, she was hesitant for a few seconds before gently placing her hand on his face, her face gently trailing lower to his jaw.

Pulling away at the right time, she turned her attention towards her phone to grab it before it vibrated loudly. **Just a heads up, The two idiots are spreading rumors about you two again.**

Tenten's face flushed briefly, checking over her shoulder to make sure he was still asleep before typing. **Seriously? Whatever, I'll deal with them later.**

Blowing her bags from her face, she was relieved when the heat from her face slowly began dying down. Those two... She wouldn't even waste her time in checking the group chat to see exactly what was being said about them. It wasn't unusual for her to be over at the Hyuga manor this hour. For years, coming over has been a regular thing once they grew closer. What she learned about Neji as a person, he was cold, distance, quiet and far too intelligent. He was always like that ever since he was young. But throughout the years, she somehow managed and succeeded in getting even closer to him. Closer than anyone else-she would like to believe.

They've all had they're fair share of a bad past.. It really amazed her how strong they've all became. They've came a long way through the pain and hardship within the years and they still stood strong.

Now she wasn't the one to stick her nose where it doesn't belong but she would always be there when needed the most. Especially for Neji.

It was nearing that time again. The air would grow immensely tense and would continue on for several days or so. Maybe even weeks. She would give him space, no matter how much she knew it never worked, but it's what he wanted. Sometimes she wished she could be selfish and give him the company he needs. Invade his personal space and hug him until the storms flew over. Telling him she would always be there for him.

Placing the photo back in it's rightful place, her small smile quickly faded as her eye's glanced downward to the slightly open drawer. Her fingers began to move on its own, pulling the drawer out further, and the moment her fingers opened it wider, she instantly regretted ever doing so. Her eyelids lowered as her fingers grazed the paper lightly. _Oh, Neji.._ Picking up the worn out paper, she brought it closer, her eyes gazing at the faded words.

 **MISSING**

 **MISSING FROM: Konoha**

 **DATE MISSING: March 26, 2012**

 **Age: 7**

 **Height: 132.4 cm**

 **Weight: 28.9 kg**

 **Hair: Brown**

 **Eye's: Lavender**

 **Hanabi Hyuga**

* * *

 **Like? Hate? Share your thoughts! :3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Just get straight to it, you know you wanna. n.n**

 **Apologies** **will be at the bottom.**

* * *

 **SAMARA24: No Problem! Hope this one is better.**

 **Umnia: Thanks! Here you go!**

 **Cat beats: You really know how to make me smile on any rainy day! It wasn't rambley but please, do continue lol I like reading long comments. But Seriously, thank you so much. I'm glad your liking this story a lot and able to**

 **Guest1: *Rolls eyes* I know Sasuke doesn't want Hinata, and No I won't kill myself.**

 **Guest2: Hehe, Thanks! I was kinda debating whether it would be too much but I was like- " _Nah_ , they can handle it. hehe"**

 **Crystalblue19: :3 I'm glad I caught your attention hehe. The Hanabi scene, heh, yeah. Hopefully no one else goes missing, that be a pain. You'll find out soon enough.**

 **Guest3: Lol, that made me laugh. I try not to but it's eh, everyone has that one person that hates pairing. And yeah I know, poor Hanabi. Lol, sorry for the confusion but thanks haha. I know that feeling of waiting. I got like three stories I'm waiting on.**

* * *

 **Summary: The fear held deep in her eyes sparked his curiosity. Her quiet, timid, antisocial attitude pulled him in. The soft sound of her voice got him hooked. And the endless tears is what drove him off edge. When her past finally catches up, he was determined to keep her by his side and alive, even if she didn't ask for it. His cold hand gentle cradled her warm face, drawing their bodies closer. "My, beautiful Byakugan Princess,"**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Naruto.**

* * *

"Teme, what the hell happen to your face?!"

Sasuke's lip curled in a snarl before sharply turning towards the window. Despite his wishes, he woke with a cough, a terrible sign he was getting sick. He was still a little sore from yesterday's incident. One of the bastard's had actually gotten a good hit on him, which resulted his stinging lip, and the enormous band-aid on his face. And what made his mood worse, the sun continued to remain hidden behind gray clouds, rain still pouring down hard.

Their homeroom/English teacher has yet to appear- which really isn't a shocker to anyone whose been going to this school for a while. They didn't know _where_ he is exactly, but they all had a pretty good guess of _what_ he was doing. But it didn't faze Sasuke in the slightest. The longer he took, the more time people could socialize, and for him, the longer he could waste doing what he does best: staring outside the drenched window and into the gloomy world.

"Pipe down, Naruto! Can't you see he's not in the mood?" Ino retorted. She claimed the desk in front of Sasuke, Shikamaru sitting in the seat of Said desk. Leaving Kiba to sit beside Sasuke.

Naruto leaned forward in his seat, only inches away from his ear. "Did you get into a fight without us? Seriously Teme? I thought we- _Ow_!"

 _"What the hell?!"_

Both Naruto and Kiba hissed loudly as a hand pinched down on their ears. "The one day I decide to leave the group chat alone and the rumors start again, eh?" They both tensed up at the new, dangerous tone. "You two are unbelievable!"

Whipping around, they're both met with heated chocolate eyes. "What? You two look suspicious!" Naruto defended, rubbing his sore ear. Him and Kiba both eyed Tenten suspiciously. "I honestly thought you guys were fuc-"

" _Naruto!_ "

"Seriously, what happened Teme?" His attention diverted easily, still eyeing the patch on his companions face.

"It's none of your business."

Just as Naruto was about to rebut, the door opened and another voice cut him off. _"Sorry I'm late class, I'm afraid I got lost on the path of life yet again."_

The class whipped around to the new, familiar voice. Chairs and low murmurs began to rise as everyone moved back to their assigned seats, all but one.

"Liar!" Naruto accused. He jumped to his feet, pointing an accusing finger. "Everyday is an excuse to not teach us, Sensei. Yesterday you were Ten minutes late, and today is Twenty! What do you have to say for yourself?"

The Teacher- Kakashi Hatake: A tall young man with spiky silver hair that was oriented to the side. He was dressed in the appropriate attire: A crisp white button down shirt that was tucked neatly in his black slacks. He wears a mask that covered most of his face, but despite this, he manage to carry a relaxed, heavy lidded expression. If Sasuke remembers correctly, there had been several tries in getting a glimpse of his face, but it was all failure. To this day, it was a mystery of what his true appearance is or how he is still able to wear such thing on school ground and not get reprimanded. You would think that after so many years of building a connection with a teacher, he'd feel comfortable in at least showing his face.

Just like any teacher, there was something unique about them. For Kakashi's, he's known for carrying a monotone voice that always releases sarcasm, lies, and threats. "Oh Naruto. Another outburst and you'll be spending your entire summer with me. Again."

Naruto blinked before throwing another tantrum. Having this happen everyday, everyone gotten use to it. The first word that came to Sasuke when he first witnessed this was: idiotic. To this day, that word rings in his mind every time he thinks of the Blond.

"Sensei, _Please_. Some of us actually want to learn." Ino interrupted. And just like that, the class began.

Pulling out his books, Sasuke flipped through the correct page before resting his face in his hand. Whatever Kakashi was saying flew right over his head, his mind far from the lesson.

 _"Y-You live alone?" Mikoto stuttered. Sasuke knew what his Mother was thinking as they stared at the girl before them. She was so small, so thin. Helpless. "But that's.. That's absurd! How-"_

 _"Where's your parents?" Sasuke had questioned. He could feel the heat of his Mother's glare but he kept his eyes on the girl. Hinata._

 _She continued to fiddling with her fingers, pushing and pulling, then pushing. He realized it was a habit as she couldn't even keep eye contact for more than a few seconds._

 _"Are you sure there isn't anyone to call? I'd hate to worry someone." Mikoto tried again. She inched closer to the edge of her seat, placing a comforting hand on her knee that wasn't bruised._

 _Hinata shook her head, dipping it lower. Water droplets fell free onto her bare legs. Mikoto rose then, moving to stand behind her and began tying up the loose strands._

 _Where do you currently live?"_

 _Hinata continued to stare down at her hands. Hesitating for a few moments, her lips finally moved, but her voice was so low, Sasuke had to lean incredibly close. "What?"_

 _"F-Far from here!"_

 _Startled, Sasuke and Mikoto blinked at the timid girl. Seeing her mistake, Hinata bowed her head low, her hands clutching the ends of the shirt._

 _"Sweetie, you've got to tell us more than that. When was the last time you seen your Parents or..how long have you been on your own?"_

 _Hinata's jaw tensed then, staying silent as if debating the right words to say. "M-My family..lives too far a-and they sent me closer for school."_

 _"But that's-"_

 _"I asked for it!" Hinata quickly clarified. "I-I..um. I-I wanted this. Experience.. A-And it's a really good school."_

 _"Do you even work? How can you manage on your own-"_

 _"Sasuke.."_

 _Sasuke fixed his stare on his Mother. "It's not safe. She was basically chased and jumped! What kind of Parents just let their kid go off because of school? She's not even old enough-"_

 _"That's enough, Sasuke." Mikoto sighs. She placed both hands on Hinata's shoulders, causing her to look up. "Let's eat. You must be starving, Hinata."_

Sasuke wondered if she was still at the house. He doubt his Mother would let her go on her own in her condition, and now that she has given them a little insight of her personal life, it was hard to digest it all.

He wasn't really pleased of his Mother's choice in let the situation go so easily. She's just as curious as he is.

It wasn't that he didn't want to believe Hinata but, the bags under her eyes only means restless nights. No one was monitoring her actions and well being. It was clear her parents weren't aware of her state because if they knew, he doubt they would continue to allow her to be on her own any further.

He wouldn't judge. Families have their own problems but this one.. He couldn't even imagine how the conversation went. The only possible way for this to be true is if she were rich.

Now he didn't want to doubt that she didn't have work, _but_ she also wasn't quick to correct him. And the fact that her clothes looked a little worn out shows she's struggling.

Now it'll be different if she was at least old enough where she can fend for herself but she was only a child- probably in her early teens at least.

His attention drew back to the window, the rain hit much harder. The sound of the wind grew fierce, trees whipping around wildly.

He strained his brain to think positive. There was no way she could run into those bastards now. She was safe. Under his protection.

 _Until she's heals properly._

Sasuke didn't even flinch when chairs suddenly surrounded his desk. Heavy discussions rose in the air around the room. He guess the lesson was over and Kakashi gave them the remaining minutes, like always.

But what was to happen when it was her time to go? When all those bruises vanishes and she was able to walk properly again. Sasuke had to remind himself then that she has a life of her own. They weren't even friends. But even though she was within arms reach, it still didn't sit well that in a matter of days, she would be gone. Would she even be safe? Was it right to just let her go? He doesn't even know where she lives, or if she was in a safe neighborhood. Who knows if those bastards knew where she lives. They could come around anytime.

Sasuke sighed. He needed to calm down. Getting himself started wasn't a wise idea. He just needed to tell himself everything was going to get better, because it would. Eventually.. It's just so damn infuriating to be kept in the dark, but there wasn't anything he could do but give her time.

Sasuke glanced shortly at the group who chatted animatedly. Yes, time is what she needs. Until then, he would envision her bruised-free. Clear creaming skin, and not seeing that terrified, sad look on her face.

As Sasuke continued to stare ahead into the gray world, his mind began to wander. The corners of his lip twitching in a faint smirk as he couldn't get one thought out of his head:

Hinata looked rather good in his shirt.

* * *

"Yay!" Mikoto cried happily. Sasuke watched as his Mother ran to hug her eldest son and now Future Daughter in law.

For the first time, Sasuke could say he wasn't disappointed in Itachi's surprise.

His brother- Itachi Uchiha, gave a calm smile at the scene Mikoto was causing. Itachi stood average height. Dark hair pulled back into a loose ponytail at the end with natural parted bangs, only longer that framed his face.

Right beside his brother, his fiance: Kurumi Furukawa. She stood about his Mother's height, if not, an inch shorter. Light brown hair that met the small of her back, and bright blue eyes that reminded him of the sunny days, unlike today.

This wasn't the first time Sasuke met Kurumi, nor was this the first time she stepped foot in their home. On some occasions when Itachi would come home, he wouldn't come home alone.

Truth be told, Kurumi was not someone Sasuke expected his Brother to fall for. Believe it or not, Itachi had trouble interacting with others at a young age, so Sasuke considered this a miracle.

Kurumi was..different. According to Itachi, she was remotely quiet. She was never really active and basically boring. Always putting her time to work only. Not that it was a bad thing of course. As long as Itachi was happy, he's happy.

Sasuke cocked his head, eyeing his Brother from his spot against the wall. Come to think of it, this wouldn't be the first time his Brother has entered a relationship. To anyone, Itachi looked like his detached self, but he couldn't fool him. For the longest, Sasuke knew his Brother was happy despite the enormous work he was burden with. If Sasuke could remember correctly, it had started in middle school and ended when he reached high school. The two were completely different, but that never forced them apart. Almost always, he would see them together. She even had encouraged him into doing things he normally wouldn't do. Their Mother even had her share of the girl, enjoying her presence each time she came to visit. She was like family to them.. To this day, Sasuke wondered what happened with their relationship. Well, that was a story for another day.

His Mother had been expecting the news somewhere down the line- Sasuke knew himself how both he and Itachi could be a handful most of the time, especially in these situations, but this was perfect timing. This would keep her occupied for at least a short while.

Crossing his arms, Sasuke smirked at his older Brother. "Congrats, Nii-San." To see the day his antisocial brother would soon be tied down to someone before him. One word: Laughable.

"We have to celebrate!"

"Mom, they just got here. Give them time to settle in." Sasuke chuckled when Mikoto pouted his way, ready to protest. Seeing his Mother all fired up, it reminded him back to his good younger days. He was more than thankful when Itachi interrupted the oncoming rant.

"I heard we have a guest." Itachi gave a curt glance towards Sasuke, holding more meaning than needed.

Sasuke's eyelids lowered irritably. "Don't start."

"She's still upstairs." Mikoto informed, glancing up the stairs. "The poor thing.. I doubt she had any sleep for the past few days. Passed out the moment her head hit the pillow."

"How long is she staying here?" Sasuke questioned.

Mikoto put a finger on her chin. "Well, if it's true to what she says about living alone, I guess when she properly heals. Then we can take it from there."

Both eyebrows raised, Sasuke nearly laughed. "You really believe her story? About her Parents just letting her off for school?"

"Well it's not like it's unheard of, Sasuke. Look, I don't want to doubt her because there's always more to the story. I'm sure she'll tell us more, but in the mean time, let's give your Brother our full attention." Mikoto smiled.

* * *

Using more force than needed, his knuckle came down on the door. Sasuke paused for a moment, leaning close to the door, not a sound reached his ear.

"I'm coming in." Reaching for the doorknob, he entered the dark room.

Having his Mother volunteer him to assist in delivering dinner, Sasuke didn't really mind. It gave him a perfect excuse to slip away and collect his thoughts without interruption.

His brother has finally came back home, and with great news at that! But now, something didn't feel right with him. Meeting Kurumi on many occasions, and getting to know her as well as he could, he just didn't feel it. Itachi's happiness means everything to his Mother (and him) and to see this marriage take place in the future seem far fetch. Somewhere deep down, something tells him, this marriage wouldn't last long.

Switching on the light, he placed the plate on the nightstand before towering over the small lump on the bed. "Wake up, foods getting cold."

Rolling his eyes as the lump under the sheets refused to move, he grabbed a fist full of the blankets and tugged it down. Hinata's eyes opened then, and for a second he forgot what color eyes she had. She blinked ever so slowly, her eyes rolling over towards him, her lips parting. Sasuke stepped back as she sat up slowly, wincing as she did. She gave a small whimper, her hand reaching to cradle her head.

Placing the warm plate on her lap, Sasuke began moving around the room. Going to the window, he noticed the rain had slowed greatly. He couldn't wait until all this raining would come to a final stop. He was growing rather annoyed by it. Closing the curtains tightly, he moved and settled to lean against the dresser, tilting his head as he watched her.

Hinata gazed down at the plate a moment too long. Sasuke wondered when was the last time she actually had a full meal. So many questions flooded his mind, he wanted to ask them all, but he reminded himself he had to take baby steps. "You never did tell me why those guys were chasing you."

"I-I-"

"And don't bother lying." He interrupted. "After all, that would be quiet rude after the hospitality."

Lavender eyes trailed up to meet his, the cold look easily returning. "T-They were abusing the kitten, and I stepped in."

"I think there's more to that. I mean, if a couple of guys were going to get mad, chase you down and attack you, it wouldn't be over you taking a Cat."

"I-It doesn't concern you."

Sasuke had to laugh at that. "It does now. Look, I want to help you, but I can't if I don't know what's going on.." Sasuke cocked his head to the side in curiosity, his voice almost a whisper. "What are you hiding?"

The look she gave easily told she was going in defense. The sudden drift of her eyes to her parting lips as she hesitated to speak, but in a mere second, her walls were easily build right back up. She turned her head away from him, fingering the dark pattern on the bed. She refused to speak, as usual.

Sasuke leaned back, waiting. There was something she was keeping from him. But why? Him basically saving her life proves that he was no threat to her. There was no reason she should fear him.

"T-The Kitten!"

Sasuke blinked. "He's with my Mother. She still treating him as we speak."

Hinata sat still for a moment, her eyes trailing up to his shyly, a faint dusty rose coating her face. "H-He?"

Sasuke had to tear his gaze away at the strange, refreshing sight, and begin fingering with the dresser. "Yeah, Mother discovered it was a boy."

"Oh."

Silence filled the room, and Sasuke couldn't be more glad. He was starting to feel drain all of a sudden. Who knew talking to girls was hard work? If it was one thing he knew about girls, it would be that they were all for talking out their problems and such. But with her, Nothing. Sasuke ran a hand over his face. Has he been reading girls all wrong? "How far do you live?"

"Far."

Hand still over his face, Sasuke glanced up then, sighing moments later. Either she had mood swings or she just didn't feel comfortable with him. _Probably the first one._

Giving her one last look, he straighten himself, and headed for the door. "Eat, and rest up. I'll have my mother check on you later."

* * *

It was reaching midnight, and he was beyond exhausted.

From watching his Mother barely containing her excitement to catching up with his older Brother and future Sister in law, that was all it took for him to call it a day. Sasuke was more than relieved when Itachi had agreed as well. There was always tomorrow to continue this.

Too bad he had school in a few hours. He'd much rather stay home and spend time with his Brother- though he would never say those exact words out loud. Family has always been am important factor to him. The Death of his Father left many cracks, and with Itachi always away, it just made things all the more complicated. It felt like their family is incomplete. Could they even still be called family? He always found himself asking that specific question by the way they seem to function.

Ever since he was young, even Sasuke could tell there was this weight, almost like a burden upon Itachi's shoulders. When younger, Itachi was very anti-social, but gifted. Sasuke would always find him being pressured to continue to work harder than before by their Father. And what's worse, it wasn't no secret that their Father favored Itachi more. He would always hover over him, focusing all his attention and energy on Itachi's progress when home. Just wanting the best from him, but even then that wasn't enough. Sasuke guess this was the perfect ideal family he worked hard on. A wife who simply obeyed, and now is broken with two children: a Genius and a disappointment, maybe? Sasuke didn't know what he saw him as, and frankly he didn't care.

After seeing what his Brother was going through, Sasuke eventually stopped altogether in trying to gain his Father's attention. He did all he could but just like Itachi, it just wasn't enough..

Tch. Whatever. Sasuke was just glad he realized this because with his Father here or not, he knew this family was far from being saved.

Sasuke shook his head, ridding those memories. Even the thought of his Father made the air thicken. _It was as if he left a damn scar on this family._

Entering the room, Sasuke switched on the light, and his eyes was met with creamy skin of a sleeping beauty.

Her body was tangled within the sheets, her bare legs out as she slept in a somewhat fetus style. Her borrowed shirt had ridden up, a nasty dark bruise on the side of her stomach peaking from the fabric. Curiosity got the best of him and his fingers gently grab the cloth, slowly lifting her shirt higher to see the actual size of it all. He glanced away in disgust moments later. Feeling his anger beginning to rise again, he quickly dropped the shirt back down and took a step back. He ran a hand through his hair, softly tugging. Taking a deep breath, he reminded himself that everything was done. He gave those bastards what they deserved.

"How is she?"

Sasuke turned to see his Mother leaning against the door frame. She was dressed in her robe now, a small smile stretched on her face. In her arms sat a small bundle, he assumed was the Kitten.

"Uh. Fine, I guess.. She's still asleep."

Chuckling, Mikoto moved to stand beside her Son, and they both watched the sleeping girl. Her smile slowly dropped as she gaze down at her bandage form. "You know, it's upsetting.. watching such a small child trying to be an adult at such a young age. It's just not fair." She gently placed the sleeping animal on the bed, beside her. "Children are suppose to live their lives, and as time goes on the responsibility builds. But for a child to be force to grow up, to fend for themselves..it's not right."

"Mother.. We'll find out the truth soon."

Mikoto didn't say anything more. Instead, she sat at the edge of the bed, and rubbed a non-bruised spot on her leg gently. "Hinata, sweetie. Wake up. Your bandages need to be changed."

As his Mother helped the girl into a sitting position, Sasuke stuffed his hands deep in his sweats, and moved towards his spot against the dresser. Earlier's attempt failed miserably. _That's what I get for not taking baby steps._ His head rolled to the side in annoyance. How was one to go about this? Again, he was still very new at this and the more he tried, the more unsuccessful he's been. There had to be another way to get her to open up to him..

"Alright, hands up now." Mikoto instructed, grasping a hold of the hems of her shirt. They managed to get it over her chest when Hinata paused, her face heating, small signs of tears in her eyes. Mikoto gazed up at her questionably before following her gaze, and gasping. "Sasuke, get out!"

Startled, Sasuke's head snapped up, and he quickly diverted his eyes at the scene. "Tch." Sasuke turned then, exiting the room, all the while his face tinting a rosy pink.

 **Note:**

 **SOOOOO, I had wanted to originally wanted this out on my Birthday, but didn't make it cause College, then I planned it on my Brother's birthdays (Shouts out to his rude ass lol) Then I had gave myself time, believing it was gonna be out by Christmas, which I failed yet again cause Finals kicked my ass. Then I wanted it out for New years... Two days late... So Yes, I failed to upload many many times, and I am deeply sorry. And to make up for it, I won't give out a sneak peak of next chapter, but I shall give you all a hint.**

 **Lol, so this had me laughing. Someone in the review as Guest: -Shout out to you- They asked if the person behind this was Hinata's Father. I kinda gave a hint a chapter (Won't say which one) But I gave a small but very noticeable hint. So, that would be you only hint. I can't just spoil it. :) If you think you know it, don't say it in the review, pm me lml.**

 **Happy late birthday to me, my brother, Merry Christmas and Happy new years EVERYONE! Hope you all had great days..well, everyday! Thanks for dealing with me and this story.**

 **P.S.: Almost done with the next chapter, so expect that soon. (Hopefully writing will come much easily as I'm excited for the very next chapters.) Pulled an all nighter on this so sorries if there were mistakes made.**

 **Please review, share comments and such n.n**


	6. Chapter 6

**Umnia: Lol thanks and glad I can keep amazing you. Hope you like this. :D**

 **SAMARA24: Lml, yeah he is. Probably in the future but other stuff will happen, hope you like them.**

 **Cat beats: Don't worry, I enjoy your praising, it really motivates me. I'm just glad your liking this story. Lol, awe don't be nervous, hopefully it'll all go smoothly. Oh writing will always be difficult but pray that I get over the obstacle lol. Eh, believe it or not, I actually like the exams (Crazy, I know) but yes, writing is still better than exams. Hope this was a quick update, and Np. :D**

 **Rroxz: ... :D I'm so glad you like the chapter. Hope this was a quick update, lmao.**

 **Guest: Is it bad that I laugh at your flames? Lol. To respond to your statements: 1. Naruto the last, isn't Hinata called the Byakugan Princess? But aside from that, if you will, please google "What does Byakugan mean" and it will tell you** _"White eye/All seeing white eye."_ **and in my summary, it say's,** _"My, Byakugan Princess."_ **So I wanted it to mean:** _"My white eye Princess."_ **I know Sasuke and Hinata don't like each other and barely interacts with one another but you keep forgetting: Fanfiction. People can ship who ever they want. And I write this because it's an Idea I had for a while now. 2. I do accept everything. I'm actually happy that Hinata is really with Naruto because if she wasn't, Sakura would be, (If Kishi made it that way) but Hinata got him while Sakura got Sasuke-which I do like as well. But remember, it's just a fanfic. Now question for you: correct me if I'm wrong, but, you say you hate Sasuhina but your commenting on a story about them as a guest, which means you don't get notified when this updates so it's possible that you literally stalk this and comments as soon as you can, no? If not then why do you still review, telling me how much you hate them, even though I already knew? It's not gonna change that people like them together. Also, please stop telling me to kill myself, because I won't. I like living. Lol.**

 **Guest: Yes, sorry if this was a long wait. Yeah, I can't wait either, I just hope it'll come out okay, and sorry, no Itahina lol.**

 **Michiyo-chama3: Four words: Nicely said, my friend. :D I wanna thank you for spitting those facts and defending the Sasuhina fans/stories lml. And I'm glad you don't think Sasuke is perv. He's so caring :D**

 **Guest: Thanks a hundred times lol. Hope this was quick for you.**

 **Guest: Thanks a bunch ;D I'll do my best!**

 **Wolf-Enzeru: Lol, sorry about that. Hope this chapter is okay.**

 **Kiss2lips: Awe, thanks you! And again, thank you, I'm so glad I managed to capture another's attention. Seems we got the love for dark stories in common, lol. I hope you stick with me until the end :)**

* * *

 **Summary: The fear held deep in her eyes sparked his curiosity. Her quiet, timid, antisocial attitude pulled him in. The soft sound of her voice got him hooked. And the endless tears is what drove him off edge. When her past finally catches up, he was determined to keep her by his side and alive, even if she didn't ask for it. His cold hand gentle cradled her warm face, drawing their bodies closer. "My, beautiful Byakugan Princess,"**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Naruto.**

 **Lee: Do I get part in this story?**

 **Me: *Sweat drops* Uhhh... *Flips through script frantically.* I-I uh..need to make some quick changes. *Runs off***

 **Lee: My time to blossom, has come! *Endless tears of happiness* Yosh!**

* * *

Wiping the steam off the mirror, dark eyes stared at his reflection, taking in everything. Instead of a sickly pale, his face resumed its regular, healthy pale complexion. The dark circles under his eyes had long vanished, and he was feeling much better. Sasuke winced as he slowly peeled the old band-aid off his face. The bruise had vanished, but the spot still felt tender to touch. His hands gripped the marble sink and he heaved a steady breath.

It's been a few days since Hinata first step into their home.

He was still bothered by the half ass conversation just a few days ago. Only bits and pieces of information were given but it still didn't make any sense. Parents letting their own kid- their daughter no less- on her own. This entire situation has been taking control over his thoughts. All he ever thought was Hinata. Whether she was still feeling pain or not- if she even healing properly, and so on. Something like this won't leave his mind so easily. He just needed answers to rest the never ending questions, something to distract him from obsessing over this.

Hopefully today would prove to be a better day. He no longer felt sick though the same couldn't be said about Hinata. She had actually gotten a small cold as well, and was still dealing. He didn't fret though. With his Mother watching over her, she'll be better within a day or two.

Sasuke rubbed his drenched hair with the gray towel as he exited the bathroom. He was only clad in his school pants, and socks, so when a refreshing cool breeze hit his damp chest, he shivered.

Coming to a halt, he was faced with Said girl that been clouding his thoughts. There she was- leaning on the wall for support. Dark tresses bounced around her shoulders as she carefully hops on her good foot. She didn't seem to notice his presence, all her focus on..whatever..she was doing.

"What are you doing?"

Startled, Hinata squeaked, nearly losing her balance. Her head snapped over her shoulder, lavender eyes wide in alert, mouth dropping open in utter surprise. The sight almost made him smirk if it wasn't for the current situation.

He hadn't really seen her awake much. The only time he saw her was when he delivered food to her room, and most of the time she was asleep. Just two nights ago, he had came to check on her, the memory still fresh.

If it weren't her eyes, it was her dark hair he would first notice every time he stepped foot in the room. As he drew near, did he realize she was sleep. Not a sound came from her. Her chest rising and falling in a calm, steady beat. It made him wonder, after going through a damaging incident, what she dreams about. She never did speak about herself or brought it back up. It was like he the wall she built up stood strong, no matter how much he picked at it- always separating him from her. From finding out the truth, to how strong she really is.

And he couldn't forget about the Cat either. His Mother always does a marvelously job when it came to taking care of animals. He was getting there- that's for sure. He was moving more each passing day. Always when he enters the room, he would rise upon his arrivals before turning away to sleep more.

Sasuke was surprised he didn't take noticed from the beginning- when hit correctly, dark locks reflected an iridescent blue within the light. It was splayed on the white pillow. He wonder if it felt soft as it looked. -That was a discovery for another day. But what caught his attention the most was her long, ebony lashes that sat curled against her face. It wasn't caked in makeup like most girls have done, her skin was left bare. A natural pink to her lips _It suits her well._ -He thought. That day he decided he never wanted to see a single lash damp with tears again.

It was a completely different look. One he has yet to get use to. He's grown use to the small frown, angry and sad gazes. He preferred the calm look instead. It was like refreshing moment- one you don't see everyday. He'd keep that expression safe in his thoughts. Aside from her delicate features, he had to agree her voice also captured his attention. It was like he's in a trances- whether she hissed or uttered a single word. He felt himself hung on the words she spoken. Her voice was so soft and timid -most of the time cold- behind that damn wall she uses as a shield. He shrugged. It's better than her ignoring him anyways, right?

He didn't know how long he stood there just staring. It didn't really matter either. This was probably the only time he could evaluate her properly in a calm state.

Her forehead had a glossy shine. Sweat, he concluded. He placed the plate on the stand before fetching a wet cloth, placing it down carefully to not rouse her.

Her fingers twitched then, eyebrows furrowing slightly. Her eyelids remained shut though. She's done this several times, he remembers. A nightmare, maybe. If so, of what? He didn't have the slightest idea what went on in her head.

When she would furrow her eyebrows at the mere glance at him, it forced him to dance around her carefully, not wanting to trigger her. Usually her body language screamed withdrawal. Security. But he didn't quite understand why. It was like he would always remain at square one with her. But that didn't stop him from trying to understand her.

He watched as she continued to twitch, fighting off whatever demon came her way.

A fighter, perhaps?

Sasuke smirked, _Interesting._

His gaze shifted lower to the Red and white symbol on the back of the shirt, and back at her. When she continued to stare like a deer caught in the headlights, he raised an eyebrow. "I-I..H-He...ran from me."

"Well then you should have called for me. Sasuke, if you've forgotten."

"I-I didn't forget."

Dropping the towel beside his feet, he moved in. "Good. Also, until your properly healed, you need to stay in bed, unless you want to make to your injuries worse." Hinata allowed him to scooped her in his arms, her arms coming around his neck securely as he carried her back to her room.

Placing her back onto her bed, he took a step back and scan her being. Now that he was much closer, he noted how her eyes were watery, as if she's been crying. He didn't question it. But aside from that, she looked better than yesterday. The bruises was taking it's time to fade away, but more color was coming to her face. Though she was healing, he still thought it was too early for her to even try to start walking on her own, but seeing her even moving about was rather impressive.

Sasuke met her gaze again, and both faces turn a tint pink. Sasuke tore his eyes away first. "I'll get the cat. Stay put."

She didn't say anything more, only glanced down at her twitching hands. Stepping into the hall, Sasuke sighed softly. Did she always wander around the house when he wasn't home? Did his Mother even know she was capable of moving? He glanced down the hall.

"Looking for something?"

Startled, Sasuke turned sharply upon the voice. Sasuke nearly growled. He was getting more startled than he would like. Closing his eyes, Sasuke sighed heavily. Because he still hasn't gotten use to Itachi back home, he had to let this one pass. "Yeah, the Cat. Seen him?"

"No, I haven't, but you better hurry though, or you'll be late for School."

"Well can you at least help me?"

"No."

Sasuke threw a mild glare at his Brother's back as he walked down the stairs. He almost forgot how much his Brother couldn't cares for his troubles. Rolling his eyes, Sasuke turned, eyeing every inch of the hall with careful eyes.

His ear's picked up on faint crying. He followed the noise. Turning down one hall, the noise grew more clear and he ran towards it. Sometimes, Sasuke cursed this house for being huge. Not only was it a constant reminder of his Father, with all the family portraits handing around him, it was nothing but space. They've been a small family from the start, and now, there's only half of what was. He never didn't believe that living in an enormous house would be comfortable. It just made the house seem like a hollow shell.

Coming up to one of the hall tables, Sasuke lifted the pressed white cloth and was face with small blue eyes.

 _"Meow! Meow! Meow-"_

"Yeah, yeah." Grabbing the cat from under the hall table, he cradled him in his arms. At least the Cat was getting better if he managed to make its way over here.

The moment Sasuke reentered the room, a small smile etched on her face. As he gently placed the small animal in her arms, Sasuke couldn't help but steal glances, taking in the rare scene. That had to be the first smile he's seen on her face since their first encountered. It was like a change in the weather, from a rainy day to sunny. Refreshing, indeed.

Sasuke stood up straight, pushing his hands into his pockets. Though he wasn't getting the answers he wanted, he was learning other things about his house guest.

Although seeing a child carry such an intense look on delicate features was incredible, it was more amazing to witness that she was actually capable of showing another emotion.

Another thing he learnt: His Mother was able to get her to talk, even if it was only a few, stuttering words. -She was selective when it came to people. Trust. Understandable, though he still questions her feelings towards him.

Lastly, she was hurting. She gives off this feeling, and her eyes. Those mesmerizing eyes could build up a strong front that shields her inner self well. Too well, as if she's practiced and mastered for years. She considered her emotions weak because that's how people defied her, he concluded. But with the cold exterior, and mixed emotions, it made him think.

He didn't consider her to be weak. She was brave in her own way. She already expressed this their second encounter. She placed a Cat over her own life. Now that was something you don't see everyday. And because of this, he know deep down their was a beating heart within her. The way her eyes lit up at the mere glance of the furry animal proves she does have a soft spot, that she wasn't always pushing people away. So cold. And even though they weren't close, he still wants to understand her. Learn her. Read her.

"He's much better than yesterday."

Hinata didn't comment, not able to fight the smile on her face when his tiny paws pressed lightly on her chest, tiny nails poking out before retracting. The Kitten moved in closer, taking in her scent before licking her nose, to which she broke out into a grin.

At least she was happy for once. She always looked miserable if her mind wasn't focused on the was thankful his Mother has been keeping a close eye on him throughout the days. According to her, his injuries were taking it's time in healing, just as Hinata's were.

Sasuke wanted to ask her more, if not about the incident then about her personal life. That could go in many direction and down a wrong path is not carefully thought out. Where do he even began?

He thought back to the mental notes he made about her. He only knew very little, and most from that small list he discovered himself by keeping a close eye.

He didn't even know where she currently lives. Hell, she wasn't even specific with her answer. What school does she goes to? He wanted to know if she was safe going home when the time was right. Sasuke glanced up into her calm face. She was so lost in a trance by the small animal, she almost missed his question.

"Where do you go to school?"

Just like that, the usual frown was back and her eyes rose to his. "W-Why?"

Sasuke shrugged nonchalantly. "Just curious."

She refused to say anything more, her eyes lowering, as expected. Sasuke rolled his eyes to the side briefly before landing back on her, tilted his head a bit. So lost in gazing at her bruised form, he was surprised when his eyes caught sight of red. Blinking, he straightened up, a crease slowly forming on his face. He moved towards the bed with such speed, he startled Hinata in the process as he grasped a hold of her wrist. A fine line of red shone brightly along her hand. Sasuke stared into her face in utter disbelief. "..Are you hurting yourself?"

"N-No!" Hinata snatched her hand back defensively, casting him a glare. "I-I hate Pain."

"Then how did you get this? I don't remember seeing this yesterday."

"It r-reopened, o-okay? I-I wouldn't dare.."

That was a sign to back off. He didn't want to, but he took the hint. Sasuke took a step back just as she pushed away until her back hit the wall. They held their steady gaze for what seemed like hours until it was Hinata who tore away this time, focusing all her attention back to the kitten, avoiding his questionable gaze.

Sasuke closed the door behind him and leaned against it, his head hitting softly. What the _hell_? He wasn't stupid- That cut wasn't there yesterday. He was sure of it! How was she even able to cut herself? That room was barely used and he was almost positive there wasn't anything she could of gotten her hand on.

A sick feeling washed over him and he grimaced. He didn't feel right leaving her alone now that she was capable of hurting herself.

Mikoto turned the corner then, a basket full of clean clothes tucked under her arm. She cocked her head to the side questionably. "Shouldn't you be off to School by now?"

"I thought you were keeping a close eye on her." Sasuke muttered, moving away from the door. Mikoto blinked at him. "I am."

"Well she has a cut on her hand that wasn't there yesterday."

"What?" Mikoto glanced at the closed door then back at him. "Alright. I'll go take a look at it, just let me drop these by your room." She was about to turn when she paused, turning back to him. "Also, give this to her before you go. I finally managed to get this washed. Thought she might want it back."

Sasuke caught the huge sweater with one hand, giving a small nod. Watching his Mother go, he glanced down at the sweater. It was very well worn. Holes, and tears on the sleeves and the bottom- why would his Mother even think of giving this back? Holding it out of arms reach, Sasuke eyes scanned it fully. It was totally done.

He shrugged. Oh well. She'll eventually throw it away when she was ready, he guessed. Folding the sweater in half, he threw it over one arm before walking towards the door.

Opening the door, he see's Hinata still in the same spot just as he left. When her Lavender eyes met his, her usual frown made way to her face, and Sasuke inwardly sighed. There was nothing he could possibly do at this point about her attitude towards him. "Here. My Mother washed this." He tossed the sweater at the edge of the bed. "Later."

Hinata sat there, watching the closed door for a moment before glancing at the Sweater. Carefully placing the Kitten beside her, she reached for the faded sweater. Her fingers began fingering with the thin fabric.

Sasuke held the doorknob, debating whether to just drop the attitude situation or not. He couldn't fathom her sudden withdrawal. Just days ago she released such an intense emotions that could never be forgotten, but now it was as if it never happened. It didn't make any sense. She didn't make any sense. "Tch. Whatever." Releasing the doorknob, Sasuke tucked his hands away in his pants pockets and heads towards his room.

He stops momentarily when he steps on something small and firm. Lifting his foot, Sasuke glanced down, picking up a small plastic card. Turning it around, he could not hold back the look of surprise that surfaced.

It was her School ID.

Tucking the plastic card safely away in his pocket, he continued his way towards his room to finish getting ready.

Hurrying down the stairs, Sasuke walked briskly towards the door, not missing the kiss his Mother gave along the way. "Make sure you keep an eye on her." Sasuke reminded.

Mikoto gave a gentle loving smile. "Will do."

* * *

His fingers drummed on the desk impatiently, dark eyes locked on the clock above him. Last period finally came around and though he should be pleased, he wasn't. All day his mind has yet again, been taken over by his raging thoughts of the dark haired girl. From the dip of her eyebrows, to her stutters, she wouldn't leave him even if he tried. And he _try_. He was bound to go mad if things remain the same.

The word 'Surprise' didn't seem to fit when he found her ID this morning. He stared at it on his way to school, keeping questionable eyes far away. This was another missing piece to the thousand piece puzzle. And though this may seem as pure luck, he was content for now. He would be even more happy if the damn clock would move faster. It didn't even look like the hand on the clock was even moving!

He had thought about skipping during lunch but decided against it.

He was starting to regret his choice..

He thought long and hard about this. After school he was going to find her school because most likely those bastards were there, and if so, he wanted answers.

Though he didn't want to admit it, she was beginning to get under his skin. Now he was positive that they never met before because he would remember a face and attitude towards him.

Sasuke was almost sure the attitude wasn't aimed at him. She must have a issue with guys in general if she kept getting upset easily when he would speak with her. She wasn't the first girl to frown at him, but she was the first to raise her voice at him. Even if she didn't like him, she should a least be grateful he even stepped in when he did. That should have earned him some points.

Was he... _Annoying_?

No. No. Naruto fits that category. He didn't.

 _The issue isn't with me. It couldn't be. Did she have trust issues when it came to guys? She does answers Mother more openly as she could than she did me. But dammit, why?_

And what's with that cut on her hand? Sasuke repressed the urge to groan. So much was taking place in a short amount of time, and not much was being done about it. It was frustrating!

Over to the right, Naruto and Ino casts nervous glances at him. All day he's been restless. His posture tense- it made students clear space as he passed by in the hall. When people aside from friends, approached him, not once has he grunted out his favorite word. And his reaction to Naruto's usual bantering, egging him on was abnormal. Many students jumped as he shot up abruptly from his seat, his chair falling back as he stormed out of the room. All eyes kept glancing his way, anticipating another unexpected outburst.

Everyone decided then: Sasuke Uchiha, is Inded, unpredictable.

The minute the bell rang, Sasuke shot out of his seat, startling those around him, yet again. Kakashi merely glanced at him, his watchful eye staring as he collected his things and rushed for the door.

"Oh, Sasuke." He paused, his hands gripping his books with immense strength. "Would you please come over." Kakashi beckons.

Sasuke turned stiffly, moving pass students to reach his desk. "Oh, seems I've caught you on a bad day. Something troubling you?"

"Not at all." Sasuke gritted out.

"Well, I just wanted to let you know, as your Teacher and Adviser, you can tell me anything, Alright."

" _Great._ " Sasuke turned around.

"Oh, also-" Sasuke nearly growled out, shoulders tensing. "You're failing my class."

Sasuke's head snapped over his shoulder, confusion easily mixing with anger. " _What?_ How is that even possible?" It was times like these did he wish he followed his thoughts in skipping to not deal with this. He blames himself mostly. Throughout the years of knowing his Teacher, he shouldn't be all that surprised of his horrible timing. It was as if he did this on purpose. And besides, how on earth could he be failing? They barely learn anything!

Kakashi sighed, shuffling papers neatly before swiveling his chair to him properly. "Well. With you constantly gazing out the window like a troubled school girl, you tend to miss out on the lessons I give. Just wanted to point out that even though the school year just started, doesn't give you the right to slack off. You know better."

"Understood. Can I leave now?"

"Oh? In a hurry I see." He cock his head, amusement apparent on his features. "To be honest, we haven't had a decent conversation in a while-"

 _"Dammit Kakashi.."_ Sasuke seethed, storming out the room. He could feel Kakashi's grin beneath his mask.

Sasuke slung his bag over one shoulder and pushed through the heavy doors of the front building, ignoring the calls from his friends.

Naruto, along with everyone was right behind him. He growled as he watched his friend continued to walk away from them. "Hey, you bastard! Get your ass back here!"

"Maybe we shouldn't-" Ino began, but was stopped when Naruto jumped over the stairs, running after the dark haired teen. "Naruto!"

She was about to run after him when Shikamaru placed a hand on her shoulder, giving a sigh. "Ino, just let them go."

Once across the street, Sasuke eyebrows furrowed as his eyes scanning over the card once again.

Naruto soon caught up to him, coming into his vision. He held up on his usual rant as he eyed the card curiosity. "Who's that?"

Sasuke stopped, his head whipping around angrily as he realized he had no idea where he was heading. "Where the hell is Blue flame Academy?"

"Blue flame? The hell you wanna go there for?"

"You know of it?"

" _Heard_ of it." Naruto clarified. He took a hold of the ID and inspected it closely. It was a girl. A _cute_ girl. Small round face, short dark bowl hair cut, with extremely long bangs that nearly covered her eyes. Naruto held the card arms reach, turning it in different angles, cocking his head to the side. He did not recognized this girl at all. Only seconds later did he realized something. "Is _this_ what you was bugging out for?" He emphasized, waving the card around.

Sasuke rolled his eyes as he tug the Blond after him. "Let's go."

The moment they exited the school, they hadn't realized it was pouring down hard until the cold air of the train hit their skin.

Naruto stole a glanced at the teen beside him. At least he didn't seem all that tensed like earlier. All he needed was help from a friend, but of course he had to be difficult and try fixing the situation on his own. Naruto snickered. Typical Teme.

By the time both boys came out the station, the rain slowed greatly, only light drops falling down. Naruto pulled out his phone, searching for the address again. Sasuke stood by, eyeing his surroundings. It felt as if they were lost in a sea of this particular area. They were surround around buildings, stores, and people. More people seemed to crawl about around this time than back at home, he noticed. "This way.." Naruto motioned, already walking. Sasuke buried his hands into his pockets, following close behind.

The more the minutes ticked away, the more Sasuke grew twitchy. Though the change of scenery was nice, it wasn't doing him any good. Especially when his navigator kept stopping at nearly every food stand they've past. And to add on to the growing agitation, they kept receiving constant stares from everyone that past by.

Usually he never thought twice about it but today wasn't his day.

"Are we close?"

Naruto waved him off, still glancing down at his phone before looking up. "Almost, just a few more blocks ahead."

Naruto jumped, not expecting Sasuke to take off suddenly, dodging the citizens in the process. Naruto growled, throwing a small tantrum before running after him. "Hey, wait for me, dammit!"

They reached their destination within minutes. A row of black gate coming into view. Sasuke skid to a stop, Naruto soon joining him momentarily. Placing his hands on his knees, he struggled to catch his breath. "Dude! What.. _the hell_?" Naruto panted.

Standing straight, both eyebrows raised as he stood silent, his face twisting into confusion much like his companion. What first caught their attention was the enormous school crest that sat above the black gates that seemed to be double the size of regular schools gates.

'Blue flame Academy' shone brightly on the crest, confirming their suspicions. This had to be the largest school they've ever came across. Beyond the gates, in front laid a wide, and nicely designed stone path, on each side sat Azalea flowers that soon branched out and around a fountain, leading to the steps of three enormous buildings. Each building coated in a creamy white, the roof a deep red.

All in all, the school was impressive. Breathtaking.

One hand clutched around the thin bar, and tugged. "Tch." Locked. He fished for the ID, and sure enough, this was the right place.

Sasuke turned around, his back hitting the gate and crossed his arms tightly. He closed his eyes, trying to understand. Hinata. The small, angry dark-haired girl who "Lives alone", with the worn out sweater- _goes_ to a wealthy school? No. No.. How can that be? If he wasn't mistaken, only the best top students could ever dream of coming to a school like this- students that ranked so far that basic student couldn't even imagine. _Hinata._ God, this was becoming utterly frustrating.

His fingers pinched the bridge of his nose. He could feel an oncoming headache approaching. What was she doing around those bastards that attacked her days ago? They were delinquents! Same age as himself, if not one year older. Whatever. It didn't matter. There was no possible way those bastard could go to this school.

Naruto stuffed his hands in his pockets, blue eyes lidded as he gazed at his friend. "Now's the time to fill me in? I'm still lost."

"I just need to confirm something." Sasuke muttered, checking his phone. It was ten minutes to 5:00. Classes should be lead out around then- if they already didn't. The only thing he could do now to ease his mind was to hope he was right about everything.

When Naruto realized that was all he was going to say, he continued, "And that is?"

Silence.

Naruto sighed loudly, his head falling back as he stared up into the skies. Soft drops fell onto his face, and again was he reminded it was still raining. He sighed again, watching as his breath formed into puffs of smoke.

What seemed like hours- yet only minutes did they hear a faint ring of a large bell, drawing in their attention. Shortly after, students began exiting the buildings. The school's crest sat on the left breast plates on their pure white blazers, dark blue outlining the cuffs and hems of it. The ties were a dark navy blue, along with the skirts and pants.

Naruto stood beside him, and stole a glance at his friend. Naruto almost took a step back at the intense glare he gave. He wondered what had overcame him but nonetheless,, he stood his ground beside him.

Sasuke eyed each and every student that passed through the gates, confused glances thrown right back at them. Naruto couldn't hold back anymore and asked, "Why are we here, Sasuke?... Sasuke?"

Naruto caught his hard stare and glanced past the swam of students. He spotted three pair farther away, unaware of their presence.

He was even more confused when Sasuke started walking in their direction. He followed him, trying to get his attention, but was easily ignored. Whispers began to rise as students began moving away. Just to the right, Naruto eyes drifted and saw a few more guys giving them dirty looks.

Naruto hissed. "Sasuke!"

Realizing what was about to take place, Naruto gripped the back of his blazer, yanking him back. "Sasuke, _don't_."

Shrugging himself free, Sasuke then took noticed of the attention they were getting. "Now's not the time to start shit, Teme." As both small gangs began closing in, Naruto began dragging the resistant Uchiha away before anything could arise.

Naruto looked back at the small groups, frowning in confusion. _What the hell was that about?_ So lost in his thoughts, both teens were unaware of the extra pair of eyes following after them.

* * *

Naruto couldn't focus. His mind kept wandering back to his dark haired, anti-social bastard of a friend. This wasn't the first time he witness Sasuke in a mood. Everyday he was in a mood but this was something he couldn't wrap his head around. He could tell there was something seriously bothering him, but what?

Sasuke was silent the way back. He stopped resisting a while back, dark eyes glaring and shoulders tensing all over again. Naruto decided to stop questioning him. He could always try again tomorrow.

It was like Sasuke to keep to himself, wanting to do things on his own. He'd would know since they practically grew up inseparable despite their constant bickering. Naruto see's him like a Brother, and deep down, he knew Sasuke felt the same way. If they didn't, they wouldn't had bothered putting up with the other's annoying antics for so long. One example: A common argument that would always arise- Naruto insisting that Sasuke is the most hot-tempered one between them, but Sasuke begs to differ, exclaiming how Naruto heats up just as equally as he did. This would go on forever until someone broke it up. Pointless arguments each day, yet they both still remain side by side.

Just what the hell was he thinking trying to pick a fight with them? It was _two_ against _seven_ for crying out loud! Is that what happened days before? Was he jumped?! No. He had only a few scratches on him. He would've looked much worst then if he were. But that still doesn't explain why they were there. How did he even know them? Or heard about that school, anyways?

Who was that girl in the photo ID? And what was Sasuke doing with it in the first place? She didn't look familiar to him, now that he had time to actually think about it. Could he possibly found the card and wanted to return it? Naruto had to laugh at that. He doubt Sasuke'd fuse over a lost school ID card. He could possibly know the girl, and, something..happened to her?

Naruto groaned, slapping his hands over his face. He doesn't know how to help the bastard if he wouldn't even speak to him. The only time Sasuke would ever speak up about a situation if it were unfixable or if he was having a very difficult time dealing, and stressing to the point where he couldn't contain it any longer. But that intense aura that surrounded Sasuke made even him step cautiously around him. Just how bad was it?

An uneasy feeling started to overwhelm him at the mere thought of trusting Sasuke to deal with this responsibly. If he thought going into another school to start a fight was the right way of handling the situation then he really needs to keep a close eye on him. For now, he'll keep this little adventure to himself.

Slowly peeling his hands away, Naruto eyes caught sight of a yellow apron and his eyes followed it before glancing up to the face of the owner of Said fabric. "Hey." Turning around, light blue eyes stared irritably at him. "Am I pretty?"

Ino gave a loud sigh. "Naruto, take this seriously!"

"What the hell am I suppose to do?"

"Dear God, Naruto. When the customers enter, you greet them, tell them the sales, help them choose the correct flowers for the occasions, get the flowers of their choice, cut them perfectly, wrap the flowers, get the money, tell them to come back soon, how hard could that be?"

 _"What?"_

Ino face palmed herself hard without hesitation. "Ugh.."

"Can I call for help? This is too much!"

"No way! You got yourself into this, deal with it alone!" She snapped, pointing angrily at him.

"Wait, wasn't I suppose to do this on Saturday?"

"You were," Ino turned around, scribbling something on a clipboard. "-but I did you a favor and pushed it earlier."

"Then what the hell are you going to be doing?"

"I'm _clocking out_." She stepped towards the counter and dropped the clipboard in front of him before snatching his phone. "Also, no phone while working." She ambled past him, a smirk surfacing on her face. _"Have fun."_

Naruto glared after her, flicking her off.

* * *

 **It is...5:37 A.M. Right now..**

 **I hope you all like this chapter, and sorry it's a bit short. But next chapter..might be..a little longer Lol.**

 **I have to say, I'm very proud of myself because I think this has to be the best chapter I've written. No? Well I think so, lol. Got a little inspiration while going over it.**

 **But seriously, You guys actually made my day, seeing your reviews and all. It actually motivates me to know people is actually reading it :D 44: reviews total; 29 Favs; and 73 Follows and only 5 chapters out like _Daaaaaaaaaaaam_ lol you guys sure know how to make a girl happy.**

 **If it were possible, I'd give ya ALL hugs hehe n.n**

 **Read + Reviews = One Happy Scout! :D**

 **P.S.: Do you guys watch DBZ Abridge? If not, you should. Pretty hilarious, especially Broly's movie. Sorry, just babbling away. :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Angie maria nani: Much appriciated :D**

 **Cat beats: I really do gush at your support, it really helps me. I'm glad you're enjoying a different side of Hinata- I'm glad you're enjoying this story period. Sorry for the long wait.**

 **Umnia: Many thanks, and you'll see soon enough.**

 **Samara24: ~Cheeky smile~ I will! And thank you.**

 **wolf-enzeru: Wait no longer! I do apologize for the wait.**

 **Guest: XD All will be revealed soon enough, I promise lol.**

 **Crystalblue19: I know what you mean, but you just gotta hold on just for a little bit longer :D**

 **AraelDranoth: Thank you and..I'm sorry lol I'm trying my best :D**

* * *

 **Summary: The fear held deep in her eyes sparked his curiosity. Her quiet, timid, antisocial attitude pulled him in. The soft sound of her voice got him hooked. And the endless tears is what drove him off edge. When her past finally catches up, he was determined to keep her by his side and alive, even if she didn't ask for it. His cold hand gentle cradled her warm face, drawing their bodies closer. "My, beautiful Byakugan Princess,"**

* * *

It starting raining the moment classes let out. The soft drops running down the faces who held no shelter. Today was different in a sense. The rain falling slowly, almost lazily, as if it were to stop any second but wouldn't. Gray skies continued to hover above them all, creating such a gloomy look, though none of this stopped a certain persistent Blond.

His hands parted the thick shrubbery, revealing determined blue eyes.

Squatting carefully to his left, Ino held her bright green umbrella above her, her blue eyes shooting him a mild glare. "Why are we sneaking around? I have homework to do!"

Beside her was Shikamaru. One elbow on his knee as he rested his face on his fist. He flicked his gaze away lazily. "And I want to sleep."

"I need to pee!" Kiba screamed.

"Quiet down!" Naruto hushed, scowling back at the three.

They were all squatting down behind one of the many bushes just across the Uchiha property. Naruto had been urgent to get them all there- He tried getting Tenten to tag along since she's barely ever around but she shot them down yet again, explaining how she needed to deliver more homework to the sick Hyuga.

Naruto didn't let it get to him though. He knew that was just a cover up- an excuse to get the expressionless Hyuga to herself.

Naruto snickered to himself. _Horny teenagers._

Just minutes before classes were about to finish, Sasuke had informed him he wasn't going home so soon, that his Mother was picking him up for a change. This of course perked Naruto's interest quite a bit. He made sure what Sasuke said was true, watching as he entered the dark car and pulled off the school property before rounding the group together and ran for the station. He made sure to keep his true intentions to himself until they actually got to their destination, knowing how easily they could get annoyed. "Something's up with Teme, and I wanna know what it is!"

"You have got to be kidding me!" Ino huffed. She shot to her feet, preparing to leave.

As if expecting this, Naruto's hand shot out and yanked her down. Ino fell ungraciously, her mouth dropping open in disgust at the feel of the still wet grass, mud coating her legs and hands. _"Naruto!"_

" _Shh!_ " He hissed, spit spewing onto her face. " _They'll hear you!_ "

Ino took multiple deep breath, wiping her face with the sleeve of her blazer. "Why don't you just confront him instead of having us spy on him like freaking stalkers?!"

Naruto's head dropped in exasperation. "Look, when I was with the bastard yesterday, we went to Blue Flame Academy and he had this intense look like he was ready to kill someone, not realizing how many people was watching us! We could've been jumped!"

"Blue Flame? That rich prep school?" Kiba questioned in distaste. "The hell ya went there for?"

Naruto shrugs. "I don't know the real reason yet but he also had this girls school ID. I think that's what he was fusing over about yesterday too."

Shikamaru flicked his gaze to him. "He was upset because a girl lost her ID?"

"Shit I hope that was the case." Naruto hissed. "But aside from that, me being a good friend, it's my job to know what's going on. He told me he was going somewhere after school so now, we wait."

"Well can't we wait inside?" Ino hissed. "Is he even home yet?"

"Oi, stop complaining!" Naruto groaned. This soon lead to an argument.

Shikamaru sighed, already seeing this coming. He rose to his feet, stretching out his sore legs. Stuffing cold hands into his pocket, he gazed up at the gray sky, letting soft droplets hit his face. Had he known they'd were going to wait for the Uchiha for more than a hour, he would have avoided everyone and went home.

He gave a yawn, tears daring to spill from his tired eyes. He watched as his breath turned into fog before evaporating into the air. The image reminded him of clouds, something he hasn't seen in a while now.

But the image instantly vanished momentarily when Ino screeched- Naruto tackling her to the ground, mud splattering onto his shoe.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes away from the scene. As much as he tried, the rains soft patter was too low to block out the two constant bickering.

Kiba shot up, pointing down the street. "Here they come!"

Everyone but Shikamaru remained hidden behind the bushes. They watched as the car came to a slow stop in front of the house.

Sasuke was the first to exit. He gave a small stretch before taking a large handful of pink and white bags. Mikoto came right behind him with lesser bags.

The moment they entered the house, Naruto shot up. "Teme has a girlfriend!"

"How did you come up with that?" Shikamaru questioned.

Kiba glared at the door, growling. "How does he get one and I can't? He's anti-social!"

"Because he's not disgusting like you." Ino huffed, flicking her damp bangs out of her face. "And how do you even know he does? Those could be his Mother's bags."

"If you looked closely, you would've noticed those pink bags were from _Starry sky,_ a teen-girl clothing store!" Naruto confidently state.

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow. "And you know this because?"

"Tch. Come on!" Naruto charged, jumping over the shrubs and storming towards the house, Kiba following close behind.

Shikamaru watched the two run through traffic without batting an eye before turning his attention to Ino. She stood to her feet. Her tongue poked out in disgust as she struggled to shake off the mud. "I swear I will kill him one day.." She grumbled, giving a pout.

"Come on." He grabbed a clean part of her sleeve, pulling her along.

* * *

Kicking the door closed, Sasuke's body slumped forward, the bags slipping from his fingers to the floor.

"Careful!" Mikoto scold, snatching up the grocery bags from him.

With half open eyes, Sasuke watched as his Mother stalked off to the Kitchen. His Mother had forced him to take a trip to the shopping district, exclaiming how worn out Hinata's clothes were.

 _"She can't keep wearing your shirts, Sasuke." Mikoto says before wandering down one isle. Sasuke wanted to question his Mother- she had other options, such as dragging Itachi along instead, or even Kurumi. She was a girl after all. But he knew it was best to keep his mouth shut. So he just yawned instead, and continued to follow her around the store, holding an armful of clothes._

 _It felt awkward being in a women's store. It smelt sweet. Fruity. And it was always more crowded. Girls of all ages running around, talking and grabbing at everything of all colors._

 _Looking around, there were barely guys here, and if they were here, it meant that they were also forced into the store like him. Making the same uncomfortable faces as he when something frilly was thrown into their faces, or asked for their opinion._

 _It was_ pure _torture._

 _There was so much clothing around- just how much clothing does a girl need to have?_

 _As Mikoto kept piling item after item in his arms, a thought came to mind: Now he knows what Hinata would be wearing._

 _Sasuke rose a dark blue frilly Bra to his eyes, inspecting it. White lace decorated the top of the cups, and a small white bow sat in between._

 _Sasuke nodded approvingly._

 _Mikoto snatched the Bra from his hand, giving him a look._

It seem like time went by slowly. The entire ride was quiet, aside from the rain. The soft sound of the rain hitting the window, and the comfortable temperature in the car just made him want to close his eyes and fall asleep on the spot. He didn't understand why he was so tired. Not much took place today, nor yesterday- besides visiting Hinata's school, of course.

 _Must have been all this shopping_. He never did like shopping with his Mother as she tend to take her time with everything. Always second guessing her choices to pick another- annoying as it may be, he still didn't utter a word. He knew better than to rush Women when it came to shopping. It didn't matter now though, he was finally home. All he wanted to do now was to face plant into his bed and not wake up until morning.

Another yawn hit him twice as hard, making his eyes water. Warm tears clouded his vision before rolling down his face. Shrugging off his bag, he trudge towards the stairs, but paused momentarily upon hearing voices close by.

Poking his head into the living room, dark eyes shifted to his elder Brother who sat beside his fiancee on the couch. His gaze then landed on Hinata. He did a double take- not expecting her to be there. She never glanced his way, all her attention was down in front of her. The only thing that could make her smile. She still wore her sweater that was too big for her small frame- the sleeves shield her arms completely. She sat with one leg tucked in, her body leaned over slightly as she ran her covered hands over the kitten's body playfully. He opened his mouth to nibble lightly, his nails catching onto her sweater.

Itachi turned his attention upon his arrival, his face expressionless as usual. "Welcome back, Sasuke." Kurumi greeted softly. "How was your day?"

Sasuke shrugged, muttering, "Tiring." before shifting his gaze back to Hinata who finally looked up. She too held an expressionless gaze, her smile instantly dropped. After a moment, her attention was drawn back on the Kitten. Her pale hand running gently over his small head.

Sasuke's eyebrows furrowed and for a moment he just stared at her- more so her ankle that still had swelling. He wanted to question the reasons for her being down stairs. He was sure his Mother had informed them both about the incident, as well as her injuries.

Just yesterday she was on her foot, hopping carefully away from the room given to her. He warned her to stay off her foot and to remain in bed, though now that he thought about it, he could understand why she would be down here. A change of scenery. Being trapped in one single room could be irritating, especially when injured. But she couldn't do much about it. The more rest and less strain she put on herself, the faster she'll get better.

As much as he would love to stand and question the matter, sleep tugged at him with much force. _As long as she's being watched over._

Kurumi noticed his tear-streaked face and sat up instantly. "You're crying. Is something wrong?"

Sasuke wiped his face with the back of his sleeve. "No. I'm going to bed early, so don't disturb-" A sudden of rapid banging cut him short, and all heads turning in the direction of the door. Sasuke's tired gaze heated quickly, annoyance at it's peak.

Undoing the locks, Sasuke yanked the door open and the second irritable Onyx met a determined Blue, he slammed the door just as fast.

 _"Dammit, Teme! Let us in!"_ Naruto hissed, pushing against the door.

Managing to get the door locked in a nick of time, Sasuke took a step back, a faint smirk stretched on his face as he listened to the Blond struggle, his pounding and yelling increasing. But he couldn't care less. He was too tired to deal with anything that had to do with him. Though he was tired, just witnessing his best friend lose against him made his smirk widen. Pure satisfaction.

Sasuke's small victory didn't last long as Mikoto walked past him and opened the door, ignoring his protests. "Come in everyone." She smiled, moving aside.

Naruto beamed, not hesitating with the offer. He gave the older Women a warming hug, all the while glaring at the dark haired teen over her shoulder.

Shikamaru and Ino gave a small, respective wave, both deciding it would be best to stay close to the door. Kiba bounced between them, his hands clutching his middle. "Bathroom!" He whimpered, moving past them, already familiar with the household.

They all watched him disappear around the corner before Mikoto spoke. "What brings you all here today?"

Naruto jumped in stance, an accusing finger directed at Sasuke. "He owes me an explanation!"

Sasuke flicked his glare to the side in response.

Naruto scoffed. "Bastard, don't roll your eyes at me! You have a lot of explaining to do, and I'm not leaving until I'm satisfied!"

"I don't-"

"I see we have guests." Sasuke's shoulder's slumped forward, his head turning a fraction to see his Brother standing a little too close. Despite Itachi never revealing what he was truly feeling, Sasuke could practically feel it- how amused he was upon his annoyance.

Naruto turned towards Mikoto. "All week he's been more bitchy than usual! Then he wouldn't admit where he got those cuts from! I know he got into a fight without me! _Me!_ Of all people! And now I'm finding about this secret girlfriend! Is she the girl from the ID, I wouldn't know because he's so damn secretive! And then he went crazy about that stupid prep school he dragged me to and he won't even say why!" Naruto scoffed. "The nerve of him."

Mikoto placed a hand to her face as she gave a small laugh. "I think I know why Sasuke was in such a foul mood."

"Oh, you do? Well, I would love to hear it because as a friend, it's my job to know..." The rest of his words dies out, his finger slackened as his eyes peered over Sasuke's shoulder.

Half of her body was hidden behind the door frame as she peaked in curiosity. Midnight blue hair fell around her face like a silky dark curtain, but from what he could see, her cheeks had turned a rosy pink as she continued to stare- her light eyes, wide.

The hand that gripped the frame had tensed slightly, her eyebrows rose a fraction and her bottom lip dropped slightly, as if she were to say something, but never did.

Naruto couldn't help it- he was too curious now. She didn't smile, nor frown, a look of surprised, was it?- on her undeniable symmetrical features.

He hasn't seen her before, he thinks, but the more his eyes focused solely on her, the more it became clear.

She was definitely the girl from the ID.

Putting the pieces together, he could see it now. She looked much older than the picture on the ID. How old she was- he didn't know. She looked to be a foot shorter than him, and a few years younger. Her figure was nearly consumed by the bulky sweater she wore. The whole attire made her look cute.

Naruto blinked, his gaze shifted over towards Mikoto who giggled knowingly. Closing his mouth, Naruto whirled back to Sasuke, his face overly heated. "How the hell is _she_ your girlfriend? She's too pretty for you!"

Sasuke gave a roll of his eyes before glancing back to Hinata briefly. He was set on apologizing for the idiot's rambling but stopped to see her face was too, overly heated.

An eyebrow raised, he was surprised and amazed at how one's face could grow a deep shade of red in a matter of seconds, though, her eyes never met his, only past him. Sasuke frowned. It looked as if she wasn't even breat-

Everyone jumped in alarm, unprepared when her eyes fell shut and her body went limp.

* * *

Her slim eyebrows creased as a dull throb just at the back of her head came and went, forcing a soft groan to escape through her chapped, pale lips.

She was hesitant to open her eyes, not too keen on being blinded by those colorful spots she was all too familiar with.

If there was anything she'd prefer at the moment, it would be utter darkness- just for a little bit. She wanted to give in, to sink back into that long, painless, darkness but as much as she tried, there were too many voices surrounding her. She could barely make out what was being said, her mind lost within the pain.

But curiosity got the best of her. Voices that didn't sound familiar, speaking in different types of whispers.

Taking a deep calming breath, her eyes fluttered opened-

Lavender met Ocean Blue.

"Are you and Teme dating?"

Hinata blinked rapidly, her face instantly heating again. Her mouth opened to release multiple stutters when he was yanked back. The Blond girl dragged him close, hissing in his face. "Idiot, leave her! She just fainted!"

Hinata scrambled back to the top corner of the bed, struggling to ease her racing heart. The small crease in her brow remain as the throbbing pain increased from the sudden jump. Wincing, she watched as the Blond girl continued to scold him as if he were a child.

Seeing movement from the corner of her eye, her head snapped to the foot of the bed and what she saw, she couldn't help but stare. She could see his eyes were vertical slit-like, but that's not what made him stand out to her. It was the strange red fang marking on his face.

The moment she caught his gaze, he didn't hold back in smirking playfully, flashing his canine teeth. "Tch. I hope not. She's way too hot for him." Kiba said, his eyes taking in every soft detail of her face.

Now looking closely, she realized they were the one's at the door. Sasuke's friends, she assumes.

The Blond girl hissing again, startled her. "Would you keep your thoughts to yourself?" Ino hissed, absently shaking Naruto's collar.

Naruto gripped her wrist, struggling to break free all the while snickering. "She may be young, but her boobs are bigger than yours, Ino!"

Kiba's head snapped back and forth, his dark eyes landing on Ino's blazer to Hinata's dark blue shirt before casting a idiotic grin towards the Blond.

"W-What? Hey!" Ino released his shirt then, shielding her chest defensively.

Following the blushing girl's gaze, she realized someone else was in the room as well.

In the farthest corner, he sat in a chair, close to the window. His body was hunched forward, a tired expression on his face. His dark eyes were half open, focused solely on her. She almost missed the small tears that sat in his eyes, daring to spill.

The silent staring contest lasted only for a few seconds until she turned away, her attention drawn to the closed door.

The moment the door opened, the commotion died instantly, and all eyes darted to Sasuke. He eyed them all tiredly, a cup of water in hand. Moving towards the bed, he handed Hinata the glass before facing them all. "Why are you guys here?"

Naruto stumbled to his feet. "Well Teme, you had us worried. So we decided to check in on you and we just so happen to stumble upon your dirty little secret." Naruto crossed his arms angrily, nodding in Hinata's direction. "Who is she?"

"Yeah I'm kind of curious too." Ino spoke, glancing at them both.

Sasuke yawned. "None of your business."

"Eh?!" Naruto exclaimed. "You owe us an explanation, especially me!"

"I don't owe you anything." Sasuke declared, shoving the Blonde away from the bed. "Now leave."

"Wha- Teme! You can't kick us out!"

Ino and Shikamaru walked out into the hall calmly, along with a grumbling Kiba. They watched as Naruto continued to fuss, plopping down in the center of the room, refusing to leave. It wasn't long until they began fighting, curses thrown into the air.

Naruto was easily tossed out moments later, his face connecting into the wall. Naruto hissed loudly, grabbing at his nose. Spotting specks of blood on his fingers, he quickly whirled around, glaring. Balling his fists, he jumped forward, only to get the door slammed in his face. "Dammit, Teme! Open the damn door!"

Naruto paused in his shouting, hearing the door lock.

* * *

Hinata jumped, a few chill drops of water spilling, soaking through her borrowed shirt, meeting her skin. Giving a light shiver, her eyes never left the door, waiting for it to bust down any moment from the loud pounding.

Her attention diverted shortly after to the heavy breathing teen. Sasuke pushed away from the door and moved further into the room. He began to put everything that was out of order, back, grumbling to himself all the while.

Unlike him, she didn't get many chances to just _watch_ him. Not that she really wanted to, that is, but today he seems a bit..off. Cocking her head slightly, her eyelids lowered, and she just stared.

His appearance: pale complexion and black hair with a blue tint to it- it made him look mysterious, and those dark eyes that watches over her constantly, she couldn't quite read them. He rarely ever showed any emotions, she noted. She could only tell how he was feeling by the tone of his voice, yet even then it throws her off most of the time.

She just couldn't read him, she concluded.

Throughout the years of facing many obstacles, you tend to pick up on bad habits you'd never thought you would. Building tough skin isn't easy, and neither is building a mask, though she managed. Having a mask on means nothing if your eyes gave away too much- she learned that the hard way. It screamed weakness. The tiniest sign of affection is all it takes..

She tends to forget sometimes, only allowing certain people in yet not so deep. She takes her time to study them, allowing them to prove themselves worthy of her trust.

She watches them, waiting for the moment when they reveal everything that's hidden. Because they always do. That's just the way humans are. Deceitful. Cunning. Just plain evil.

His natural scowl shifted to a weak glare, his body movements more sluggish than before. And speaking of movements, she could tell he didn't fight the Blond to the best of his abilities. She knows this because she actually witnessed what he's truly capable of, so she couldn't really tell if they were friends or not.

Lavender eyes followed his back, watching as he moved towards the window, slamming it shut. It continued to lightly shower outside. Some drops managed to get inside, soaking the sill. Hinata gazed out the window and into the gray world, childishly wondering when and if, it would ever shine again.

Sasuke turned, pausing as his dark eyes scanned the room. He merely glanced towards Hinata before moving again. Moving towards the door, he grabbed at the pink bags his Mother had left before dumping everything inside the dressers.

Hinata glanced down at her cup moments later, watching a droplet slowly slid down the side and onto her thumb. Her eyebrows furrowed then, her mind replaying everything that just happened moments ago.

She didn't miss that look he gave- the one sitting close to the window. Through his half open eyes, he seemed quite curious. He was the quietest one out of them all, his dark eyes just watching her, studying her..as if he was trying to figure something out.

"Hn."

She never seen any of them before, and she was sure it was the same with them, so why is he interested in her?

Lifting her head, Hinata gazed at his back again. After a moment, she spoke. "W-Who were they?"

Sasuke glanced over his shoulder, utterly surprised. She was actually speaking. To him, of all people. And he didn't have to start the conversation.

Realizing he had been staring, he awkwardly shut the dresser close, rather loudly. Giving himself a few moments to calm down, he glanced back to the pounding door and released a tired sigh. "..Friends."

* * *

"Bastard, open up!" Naruto screamed, pounding harder on the door. He groaned loudly, glaring daggers at the wooden door.

Shikamaru rubbed the back of his neck tiredly. "Just give it a rest, Naruto. Clearly he doesn't want you inside."

Naruto whirled on him, pointing to his bruised nose. "You think I'm letting him get away with this?!"

"It's your fault for not leaving when he said to."

Just around the corner came Mikoto, halting the oncoming one-sided argument. She gave them all a warming smile. "Are you all staying for dinner?"

Ino smiled. "No ma'am, not tonight-"

"Of course we are!" Naruto loudly interrupted, giving a cheeky grin.

Clasping her hands together, Mikoto couldn't help but laugh. "Great. Ino, Shikamaru, will you two help in the Kitchen?"

Easily flustered, Ino nodded. "Y-Yes! But um, do you have something for me to change in? I kinda slipped in mud." Ino explained, tossing a glare to the Blond.

Mikoto grabbed her hand, leading the two down the hall. "Why don't you get Sasuke and come down stairs. I would love to hear about your day."

Naruto nodded eagerly. As they began walking down the hall, Naruto motioned for Kiba to follow them, smiling innocently.

The moment they were out of sight, Naruto smirked as he moved quick. Dropping down to one knee, he began digging in his pocket for anything useful. Scavenging for a moment, he smiled brightly upon retrieving a paper clip. He worked fast, but he wasn't successful the moment the door was yanked open.

Naruto chuckled nervously at the glaring Uchiha. "H-Hey Tem- Ack! What the hell?!" Sasuke face-palmed him, shoving him back. Giving one last glance towards Hinata, he closed the door behind himself.

Naruto scrambled to his feet, standing on his toes to peer over his shoulder, unsuccessfully. He held up his hands in defense. "I was just heading to the bathroom- _Hey_!"

Naruto growled when Sasuke grabbed the back of his blazer, leading him away from the door.

Sasuke dropped at the end of the couch, the little bit of energy he had, vanished. He wasn't getting sleep anytime soon, he thought miserably. The pads on his fingers dancing in a slow, circular motion on his temple.

Throughout all the yelling and shuffling in the house, it just occurred to him that Itachi and Kurumi had disappeared shortly after Hinata collapsed, and has yet to be seen.

Under his breath did Sasuke curse his Brother. Leave it to Itachi to let him suffer alone.

The sound of running and dropping down in front of him caused him to exhale heavily. After a few moments, Sasuke peered between his fingers irritably at the two.

Naruto and Kiba sat up straight, their hands clasped in their laps as their eyes gleamed childishly at him.

Sasuke sneered.

"Come on, don't glare at us! The least you can do is tell us her name." Naruto snapped. "You owe me a lot, Teme." He sniffed pathetically. "I think you broke my nose."

Sasuke cast him a look of annoyance. "Fuck your nose-"

 _"Hinata."_

Sasuke's head whipped around in time to catch his cheeky Mother ducking behind the Kitchen door.

Kiba bounced at the new piece of information. "How long have you known her?"

Naruto closed in. "Does she go to our school?"

"How old is she?"

"How did you manage to get someone to actually fall for you? _Again_?!"

Sasuke's hands slid up his face, and this time he didn't hold back a groan.

* * *

Rolling up her fallen sleeve, Ino placed the lid over the pot before turning the fire down low. Her lips stretched in a gleeful smile as the tasty aroma wafted through the kitchen air. From the different spices to the sweet aroma, it all caused her mouth water and her stomach to grumble loudly.

As she busied around the kitchen, conversing amicably more to Mikoto than Shikamaru- he clearly wasn't paying attention- it brought wonderful memories. It wasn't everyday herself and her Mother cook together as both schedules differ at times, but when they could, she does her best to make the most out of it.

Mikoto reminded her of her own Mother in many ways. Good charms, great advice, and aggressive nature when needed. The list goes on, she realize, because their talents are endless. Ino shook her head softly. Was there anything mother couldn't do?

All in all, it just wasn't the same as when she was younger and had more free time. But she knew one thing for sure, it didn't really matter if it were Mikoto or her own Mother. It was small times like these she would treasure most, because they're all family.

Moving aside, she leaned against the counter, keeping close to the oven. She could feel the faint heat spreading throughout the Kitchen, and welcomed it.

She was now dressed in a dark gray shirt and black sweats- all belonging to Mikoto. Ino was more than grateful when Mikoto was able to provide for her. She couldn't take being stuck in her dirty damp uniform for so long.

 _Looks like Naruto won't be sleeping in Saturday morning._

Ino glanced over towards Shikamaru, who was busy chopping away at some vegetables skillfully.

As moments passed, and the more Ino continued to silently watch him work, she couldn't suppress the small smile on her face. Because he was known for being the laziest out of them all, and his fair share of complaints, he was rather intelligent though he never showed it unless it was absolutely necessary.

 _He's always like that.. Sleeps most of the class but by the end of the week, he's able to pass any test without trouble._ That was one of the many things she likes about him, she concluded. When given a task to do, he makes sure to complete it to the best of his ability.

For years they've been close. And ever since Choji left, she felt they've grow even closer. He was her best guy friend- her rock. Strange though, because just when she believes she's finally picked every part in his mind, he throws something new at her. To this day he still remains a mystery to her.

Whenever she thinks of him, the first image would be him laying down on plush green grass, either fast asleep or eyes half open, cloud watching- a hobby he does regularly.

 _He hasn't done that in a while, now that I think about it, with all the rain and all._

It was a weird hobby, really.. No, not weird. In a way, it suits him. Not only does he talk about Said topic, but after witnessing him watch the clouds slowly drift by countless times, she then got a sense of why he does it. It was like an escape in a sense.

She actually tried it. Thinking back, she remembers laying down in the plush grass, mimicking his movements as before- hands folded behind her head, and took a deep breath. She closed her eyes the moment a faint breeze swept in. The grass danced around her, kissing her skin as it swayed. The smell of nature around her helped eased her muscles, giving her a calming vibe.

She couldn't remember what it was that she was so upset about that day- it seem so long ago.. But whatever it was, it left her mind the moment she turned her head and gazed over to him. Their eyes met briefly.

 _"Clear your head of everything- only focus on the clouds floating along."_ He said in his usual monotone voice. He turned away then. She didn't. He was more calmer than annoyed, she noted, and their wasn't a trace of his usual frown on his lips either. It was like a breath of fresh air. Refreshing.

Overall, it was calming, yes, but it wasn't something she could do everyday. Not with the busy schedule she has.

Her blue eyes flicked towards Mikoto who just flashed her with a knowing smile. Ino's face heated as she fumbled with the forgotten spoon in her hand. Turning away, she fingered her long bangs. "S-So, who is she?" Ino asked after a moment of trying to look nonchalant. "She doesn't seem familiar."

Giving a slow nod of her head, Mikoto picked up a bowl off the counter before moving towards the door. "No, you kids don't know her. It wasn't long when Sasuke first brought her here.. she a shy little thing, really." Mikoto left it at that as she took her leave, leaving Ino to silently ponder on her small words.

Ino thought back to the first day she witnessed Sasuke in a mood. It was only days ago.. He seemed more tense and irritable than usual. There was also the day he came to the school with that patch on his face, and bruised lip. And that time he was in a rush to get out of the school.

She remembers Naruto taking off after him, ignoring her warnings as well. She didn't know if Naruto followed him to where ever he was heading but he never once spoke of it.

She didn't know what to make of all this..

What was it about that girl that got Sasuke so angry? So tensed?

Moving towards the center counter, she stood opposite from Shikamaru, resting her arms on top as she watched him. "What do you think she meant by that?"

Giving a sigh, he placed the knife down before giving her a tired gaze. "I don't know, but you guys are acting like you never seen a girl before."

Ino frowned. "Hey, don't lump me with them! I'm just surprised, is all."

"You can't honestly think Sasuke has another girlfriend already, and even if he does, _who cares_?"

"I care, dammit! Don't you think it's a little too soon?" A flash of their Pinkette best friend easily swept in her mind. "Even a guy like Sasuke can sulk, you know. It wasn't that long ago since he and-"

"Well he might be ready, I don't know and I really could care less." He left it at that, resuming to his task, finishing quickly.

Ino glared, watching as he gathered the vegetables together before plucking the spoon from her hand. He ignored the small gasp she gave as he made his way to the stove, dumping his share into the pot.

Crossing her arm, Ino cocked her head questionably. That was completely unexpected, but the moment she opened her mouth to question him, Mikoto entered the Kitchen. "Shikamaru, can you help set the table?"

"Sure." He moved pass Ino, not once casting her another glance.

* * *

When the last dish was placed onto the table, Mikoto gave the call and everyone gathered around.

Pulling out his usual seat, Sasuke couldn't help but stare in amaze. The table was literally covered with platters of delicious food. Even with the extra guest it all seem too much! Usually his Mother would never go all out unless it was a special occasion.

But he had to give it to the three, it all looked great.

Feeling a hand on his shoulder, Sasuke turned, and immediately his gaze heated. Itachi glanced down at him briefly before taking his seat opposite to him, Kurumi following suit.

Standing at the head of the table, Mikoto beamed happily, grasping onto the young girls hand. "Also, we have another guest. Everyone please meet Itachi's finance, Kurumi!"

Kurumi gave a small wave as everyone greeted her with warm smiles.

Dinner commenced with energy for the most part. Random topics were tossed into the air, causing smiles all around to remain permanent.

Over at the end of the table, Sasuke rested his cheek against his fist, looking more annoyed than sleepy. Naruto and Kiba made sure he stood wide awake for their never-ending questions, despite the menacing look he gave them.

But now their minds were temporarily distracted as they stuffed their faces, giving him a much needed break.

He picked at his plate, not really in the mood to eat or join in any of the conversations. His eyes lazily drifted towards his Mother when she couldn't hold back her laughter.

It was such a foreign sound that ranged in his ears- soft and sweet.

Usually it would just be himself and his Mother at the table. It would be quiet, but peaceful. But as the years past, the more they saw less of each other.

 _It really has been a while since the house was ever this loud,_ Sasuke thought. Hearing his Mother laugh so loudly left him in a trance- Sasuke just couldn't look away. Seeing the pleasant look that graced her face made him less irritable.

Sasuke fixed his posture, sitting up straighter, and stabbed at the salad. Though he would never voice it, it was rather refreshing to have more to the table.

In the mist of chewing, Naruto glanced around the table. "Say, where's...uh.. damn. What's her name again?"

"She's still upstairs. She needs to stay off her foot." Mikoto answered, reaching over to grab the extra prepared plate. "Sasuke, will you deliver this to her please?"

Giving a faint nod, Sasuke pushed his seat out and took the plate from her hands.

Ino watched him leave, all the more curious. "Is she okay?"

Mikoto refolded the napkin in her lap, casting her a reassuring smile. "She will be."

* * *

Sasuke knocks on the door softly, leaning in close. When he didn't hear anything, he entered the room.

Closing the door behind him quietly, his eyes landed on her hidden figure. As he moved towards the bed, he could't help but wonder why she continues to hide under the covers when the room remained brightly lit.

Yet again, her body was covered under the thick blanket from head to toe. He didn't quite understand- The room was fairly warm though her body always seem to remain completely buried under the covers.

It was weird.

 _She_ was weird.

"Hey, wake up. Food's getting cold."

Sasuke waited a moment, just staring. When he was sure there was no signs of her moving, he made a move to grab a hold of the sheets but stopped when the covers was tugged down slowly. Her dark hair sat messily around her, nearly concealing her face.

As she sat up, she flipped her hair back lazily, her Lavender eyes focusing on the plate in his hands.

Tearing his gaze away from her, Sasuke spotted the small Kitten's curled form, fast asleep beside her leg. His small ears would twitch every now and then, but he showed no signs of waking.

He was making a remarkable recovery, his Mother claims. He had doubts but seeing the fury animal moving about just hours ago proves that. Sasuke knew he should never doubt his Mother- she tends to be right about nearly everything.

Sasuke gaze snapped back to her the moment she gave a small yawn. Tears sat in her eyes before one rolled down her cheek. The small salty drop soaked the top of her (his) blue shirt.

It was then he remembered- "My Mother brought you some clothes." Sasuke motioned to the dresser. She rubbed at her eye, giving another yawn.

After a moment of just staring, Sasuke placed the dinner plate in front of her before glancing away awkwardly. "Right..I'll check on you later."

Just before Sasuke closed the door, he paused momentarily as she gave a familiar grunt.

"Hn."

* * *

The moment the last dish was cleared, Ino rose from her seat. "I'll help with the dishes." She began collecting the plates when Mikoto's hand grabbed her wrist softly.

Mikoto gave a smile as she took the plates and shoved them into Naruto's hands. Turning her around, she pushed the teen in Sasuke's direction. "I'll get the dishes, Ino. Go see if your uniform is done."

"A-Are you sure?"

Behind them- Itachi wordlessly stacked most of the plates into Naruto's hands, before taking his leave with Kurumi. "H-Hey! Can I get some help here?!"

Mikoto nodded. "I'm positive. You've done a lot tonight, and I'm grateful for your help."

Blushing, Ino rubbed the back of her head sheepishly. "It wasn't a problem, just glad I could assist you-" She nearly jumped when Sasuke placed a hand on her shoulder. "Let's go."

Ino nodded. "Okay."

Mikoto watched as the teen ran off after her youngest Son.

The sound of a loud crash, followed by a cry of an apology caused her shoulders to slump, but the smile on her face never wavered.

* * *

Ino walked a slower pace, her arms coming around herself comfortingly. Crystal lights hung from the high ceiling, shinning it's soft glow throughout the long hall. The halls were silent, aside from their soft steps against the scarlet carpet. Her blue eyes trailed after the dark patterns- watching how it parted, then came together. Weaving to make the main design.

Mikoto really has great taste.

As her eyes continued to gaze around, she couldn't help but reminisce. It seem like yesterday when younger versions of themselves were running through these halls in a hurry for whatever reasons. -That brought a smile to her face.

She knew Sasuke ever since they were kids. She'll admit, their relationship was a bit..rocky, but they grew past it as the years went on. And within those years did she build relations with his family as well.

Though she's been over to this house more than she could count, she still couldn't get over how enormous his house actually was.

 _It really is too big for just two people living here._ Ino stared at the back of his head in thought. _It must be pretty lonely._

Clasping her hands behind her, she moved to fall in step with him. She couldn't help but cast him a sideways glance.

The moment he caught her stare, she spoke. "Um.. Sasuke?" She didn't know why her voice sounded weak at that moment, but she continued. "You know if you wanna talk..I'm here, okay?"

Staring down into her blue eyes, he could tell there was something on her mind, though she didn't say anything more. Nonetheless, he gave a faint nod. "Yeah, sure. Thanks.."

The moment they entered the laundry room, the small tune from the drier ended, signalling her clothes was done.

Grabbing the warm clothes, he dumped them into her eager arms.

Ino sighed in content as she pressed the warm clothes to her face. "Don't you just love clothes when they come straight from the drier?"

"Yeah, sure."

She paid no mind to the off tone he gave. Giving thanks, she made her way towards the door.

"What made you come here?"

Ino paused, turning around in confusion. "We didn't mean to come so suddenly. We came to check up on you. Y'know, make sure you were fine."

"What made you think I wasn't?"

Ino gave him a knowing look. "You can't deny your strange behavior, Sasuke. We've all picked up on it, and frankly, I'm not really sure how to help you." Sasuke watched as she moved closer. Placing a hand on his shoulder, she gave him a smile. "We're friends, Sasuke. It's our job to make sure your okay. So, if there's anything I can do, just tell me."

When he gave her a short nod, her smile widen. She pulled back and turned to leave.

Sasuke watched until she turned the corner before shaking his head. He appreciated what she was doing for him, thought he wished they didn't have to stumbled upon his guest.

It wasn't a secret that he had brought Hinata here, he just didn't feel obligated to tell them.

He moved to closed the small door to the drier when he stopped. "Hey, Ino."

She came back seconds later. "Yes?"

Sasuke shifted his eyes away awkwardly as he held out her lacy pink and white panties.

The color from her face nearly drained, her mouth dropping in silent horror.

Walking up to him, she quickly snatched the undergarment before storming off, her face now a deep shade of red.

* * *

As midnight grew near, the teens all bid the family a goodnight before taking their leave.

The four stepped into the chill night. Though the light drizzle has ceased, the Fall breeze continued to blow crisp air through their clothes.

Ino hugged her jacket around her body, tucking in her chin as she tried to keep herself warm, all the while her blue eyes burning holes in back of the Blonds head. "I hope your satisfied, Naruto." Ino grumbled. "And don't think I'll forgive you for ruining my uniform again!"

Naruto, who lead the group, gave a loud sigh. "Gosh, I said I was sorry for the tenth time!"

Kiba rolled his eyes. "Tch. Forget the uniform, we got more important things to discuss!" Throwing an arm around Naruto, he gave a smirk. "Sasuke has a girlfriend! Dude, we gotta tell people."

* * *

Sasuke released a heavy, tired sigh when he was finally able to close the door behind them. It would be a lie if he said he didn't feel much lighter in doing so. His forehead rested against the wooden door with a dull thud, his hand gripping the doorknob. The little bit of energy he held on to, easily slipped away.

He didn't know what to do. Whether to be annoyed upon their intrusion in his house or to just drop it. Forgetting everything that happen today and deal with it in the morning.

But regardless of his choice, he knew the topic of his house guest wasn't going away anytime soon.

He ran a tense hand through his hair. _Mother just_ had _to let them in.._

He pushed away from the door. Making sure all locks were on, he turned, only to be faced with his Mother.

Startled, Sasuke jumped back. Mikoto stood silently, staring at him with an expressionless gaze that rivals Itachi's. It left him confused.

After a moment of silence, he shook his head. "I'm going to bed."

"Wait a minute. Now what was Naruto saying earlier? You owed him an explanation for yesterday?" She crossed her arms, her emotions easily sweeping in. "What happened yesterday?"

Sasuke paused, silently cursing the Blond idiot for his timing. Rubbing the back of his neck, he diverted his eyes to the side, avoiding his Mother's questionable gaze. "I guess..when you tossed me Hinata's sweater, her school ID fell out. I found it and I went to the school."

"Sasuke!"

"Don't worry, I did it after school."

Mikoto moved quick- her hand coming down on his head in a chop. "That's not the point! You had no business going there. What were you trying to accomplish?"

Sasuke jumped back, holding a hand up in defense, the other cradling his injury. "I just wanted to see if those bastards went to the same school as her, and they do-"

"A-and then what? You were going to fight them again? And your brought Naruto as well! Sasuke, you're smarter than that! Something could've happened to both of you-"

"I realize that now but..I'm still not satisfied, Mom. I'm just trying to understand-"

"You're going about it the wrong way, Sasuke! If you want answers, all you have to do is just ask, and be patient."

Sasuke flinched when Mikoto came closer again, but soon relaxed when she wrapped her arms around him. "You've never been in this kind of situation before, but that doesn't mean you can act out without thinking things through. We've taught you better than that."

Sasuke frowned then. _No. You taught me better than that-_ was what he wanted to say but he found himself swallowing down those words. "Tch."

"Your heart is in the right place. Just keep doing what your doing and remain by her side. She could really use a friend right now." Her lips pressed lightly on his temple. "Get some rest. You have school in the Morning."

The mention of school suddenly made him dread the next day. He sighed. "Alright." Mikoto pulled away, running a hand through his hair. She watched as he headed for the stairs but paused on the first step. "You never did tell me how she got that cut on her hand."

Mikoto blinked. "She claimed it was an accident and it reopened."

Sasuke looked away, eyebrows dipping slightly. _An accident, huh?_ Shaking his head, Sasuke gave a wave, going up the stairs.

He decided then to take his mother's advice and be patient, though it won't be easy. He despise being kept in the dark- This issue was too important to just let go!

Sasuke stopped once he got to her door. Giving a small knock, he pressed his ear against the door.

Silence.

Opening the door ajar, he was met with darkness. It took a minute for his eyes to adjust, struggling to see the outline of her body.

Sasuke leaned against the frame and just stared. For once, her face wasn't being shield by the thick blanket, her face looking more peaceful and relaxed.

Focusing his gaze beside her head, he made out the Kittens sleeping form, his small back rising and falling faintly.

He couldn't doubt his Mother any longer, she's always right about everything. He had been making idiotic moves he normally wouldn't do, and he found himself growing less patient than usual.

He would try it her way, he decided. To do his best to get close to her, to make her feel more safe, to prove that he could be trusted..

Sasuke released a sigh. It shouldn't be too long until she opens up, right?

* * *

"Knock, knock."

Lavender eyes flicked to the door where a smiling twin-bun poked her head inside. She took one step into the room before she realized he was only half decent. Her face turned a bright scarlet and she closed the door quickly. Her voice was high, but he made out the squeak of an apology.

Closing the book in his hands, he pulled himself up against the bed frame. "It's fine, Tenten."

The door creaked open slowly, her brown eyes met his briefly before diverting to the side. Closing the door behind her, she leaned against it. "So, how are you f-feeling?"

"Much better than yesterday." He muttered, returning to his book.

Tenten gave a faint nod, gazing around the room. She noted how the room indeed smelled much fresh. His bed was freshly made, the garbage can no longer sat beside his bed, and of course nothing was out of place.

"I wasn't expecting you since it's getting late." He motioned to a spot on the bed. "You're staying, right? Sit."

"Y-Yeah, sorry about that. I had to stay back after school." She gave a small laugh as she came forth. Dropping her bag to the floor, she took a seat at the edge of the bed, hands in her lap.

Years ago she would fret about being so close to him. Her stomach would grow uneasy and she would normally keep to herself, her arms hugging around herself so tightly, she wouldn't even realize her nails would dig deep into her skin until it was too late.

Good thing she had long grown her childish antics.

Besides, this wasn't the first time she witnessed him shirtless. There were countless of times she's seen him during training at the Dojo.

She decided to brush the thought away as she leaned back on her hands, getting more comfortable. After a moment of silence did she roll her head in his direction. Her chocolate eyes landed on the book in his hands. "And your reading. Why?"

"Because I'm not allowed to go to school, which means I'm behind." He answered, turning the page.

"What you need to be doing is resting so you can return to school, genius."

"Tenten, I've taken about four naps already, and I haven't gotten sick since yesterday. I think I can handle a little bit of reading."

Tenten's eyes lidded then. "Well if your keen on studying, might as well get this homework out the way." She reached for her bag, taking out the assignments and a notebook. "I can help if you want.. Which do you want to start with? We have English, Geometry, and-"

She was cut short at the faint tune of her phone going off. She fished her phone out her bag, a smile spreading across her face upon the name.

"Hey Ino! What's-"

 _"Where the hell are you?!"_ Tenten literally jumped, holding the phone a good distance from her ear. She didn't doubt Neji heard ever word she continued to hiss. She was almost hesitant to even respond to the ticked Blond.

Returning the phone to her ear, she answered. "I'm at Neji's house. Why?"

 _"You're always with him!"_ This time Naruto's accusing voice sprung forth. _"I told you they we're screwing each other, pay up!"_

 _"There's no way in hell! Your screwing and you picked up the phone?"_ Kiba screamed appalled.

Tenten could feel her face burning as the accusations continued on, her mouth dropping open yet all that seem to come out was a rush of stutters. She couldn't help but take a quick glance to the teen behind her, and was relieved when he continued to gaze down at his book- apparently unfazed.

Her hand smacked against her face hard as she hissed."Oh my gosh.. What do you guys want?"

 _"Just checking on the asshole. How's he doing?"_

"He's doing fine." Tenten stated annoyingly. "Is that it?"

There was a lot of shuffling on the other end, along with a few curses. _"Did you know Teme was keeping a girl in his house all this time?!"_

 _"You should have seen her Tenten!"_ Kiba cried. _"She was so beautiful! Fuck, what was her name again?"_

Tenten couldn't resist rolling her eyes. "Oh yeah?"

 _"Hell yeah! She's got a nice rack-..The fuc- H-Hey!-"_

 _"Tenten, we're still up for the movies tomorrow, right?"_ Came Ino's hopefully voice.

Tenten couldn't help but give a small smile at her tone, guilt at the pit of her stomach slowly rising. It has been a long while since she's spent time together with everyone.

 _"Of course she is!"_ Naruto exclaimed. _"She ditched us most of the week already to spend time with the bastard! And speaking of which, the hell is he doing? Is he even awake?"_

Tenten sighs, rubbing her eyes tiredly. "Yes, I'm still going and yeah, he's reading."

 _"..Who the hell studies while they're sick? Tch. Dumbass."_

Tenten jumped at the sound of the heavy book snapping shut. Calm as ever, he grabbed for the phone and hit the red button, ending the call before tossing the phone on the night stand.

Tenten nodded. "Much better."

"Hn."

Dropping the books beside her, Tenten laid back, enjoying the coolness his sheets were against her somewhat warm skin. Folding her hands on her stomach, she gazed up at the ceiling, her mind shifting to the teen next to her.

Neji is known for his intelligence, looks and skills. And thought he may not show it, he does have a heart.

 _It must be a guy thing,_ Tenten mused. Guys could act so cold yet have the warmest hearts. No..no that wasn't true. Lee was the complete opposite. He was always so positive throughout every situation he's came across. It was always a mystery to how their friendship came to be. Neji would glare and make you think twice about approaching him, whereas Lee would be right around the corner to blind you with his- as Lee puts it- _youthful_ smile.

Complete opposites.

Tenten couldn't help but wonder what attracted them. What was it that made them so fascinated by the others presence? They were all different in so many ways yet they somehow found each other.

Rolling onto her stomach, she rested her head upon her arms as a makeshift pillow, her soft, curious gaze landing on him.

What did she like most about him? Could it be his voice? Or his intelligence? No, it was more than that. It could be the simplest things that could make her knees weak, her heart to pound and her lips to stretch painfully good in a smile.

She came to the conclusion that his hugs were one of the many things she likes most. She would drown herself deep into his warmth because it gave more comfort than anything else. But despite them being so close, she couldn't help but feel so far, so distant at times, it left her at an awkward place.

It's different when she would be the first to wrap her arms around him, because she made the first move. It's always _her_ who made the first move.

He never really favored close contact, she noticed. It was rare for him to hug her- rare for him to make the first move, but when he does, it leaves her face red and utterly lost for words. But that's what made it all the more special. When he takes the first step to bring her into his hold, his arms wrapping around her securely- within those few seconds, it made her wish time would stop because it was only them two, all his attention on her for a few moments.

It shows that he actually cares.

And she'll always cherish the little rare moments he gives her each time.

But what does she hate most about him? That was easy. When he would grow cold and distant- out of her reach. He hasn't shown this side much. At least, not to her. Sometimes she would like to believe he did this to protect her, because she has a special place in his heart. Whether if it's romantic or platonic, she just wants to be someone he holds dear.

Tenten could faintly remember the day he lashed out at her. It had been so long ago.. It wasn't directed at her, she just had been the one to receive his anger.

 _The air was a numbing chill. No stars made an appearance, only small flakes of snow that softly fluttered down upon them, adding to the already thick blanket of white. Numerous of trees surrounded the home, slowly being_ _covered under the light weight of the snow. They glowed under the lights, making the scene look breathtaking._

 _Many lanterns hung in rows beautifully, directing a path to the entrance. One by one they walked slowly, the crunch of the snow under their shoes was the only thing heard. Some held familiar faces, some didn't. No smiles. Just dark attire._

 _Seats were quickly filling in. Her small hand held on tightly to her Mother's, afraid to get lost within everything. She had caught a glimpse of the portrait just at the entrance, surrounded by bouquets of flowers. The Women held fair, pale skin. Healthy brown hair sat neatly over one shoulder, white pearl accessories weaved into it- making her look all the more captivating. Her light eyes were wide, reflecting the color of Lavender and the image of innocence. She gives a soft, pleasant smile- One that would make you pause, and smile right back. The picture held that Mother-like sense to it._

 _She was just a women- a Mother of a friend, who had a nice smile._

 _As a child, she never did understood why they chose to use a picture where she was smiling. But now, it all made sense- in a way. With the first step you take inside, the feeling of grief will follow. Gripping on to you so tightly, all you can do is hold yourself together and not crumble. But with the last step you take leaving, their no guarantee grief would leave. The Women on that picture you've seen will forever be deep in your conscious because that was someone you've must of held dear to. But what they don't seem to notice is the light feeling that's somewhere within them as they walk away more strong. Continuing on. That smile she casts represents happier memories that will forever be buried into their mind. It's to show that everything would be alright even after she takes her leave._

 _Other's may have seen it differently. It was just a picture, they believed._

 _A kindhearted women who was taken too soon by sickness, they said._

 _It couldn't be avoided._

 _This is life. Nothing more._

 _But it was. It's_ so _much more._

 _And it's beautiful._

 ** _Lantern for the deceased._**

 _All night was whispers, and soft spoken voices. Faceless people all lined up and one by one they gave their condolences to Neji and his Uncle. It was a constant repeat of what was happening. Weight being piled, one after another upon his shoulders, bringing him down to his knees._

 _The sight alone made her cry herself. Witnessing someone close bear that unforgettable pain.. Endless tears spilled from her eyes. It wouldn't stop._

 _She wasn't suppose to feel this. None of them were. Everything was suppose to be fine. They were suppose to have snowball fights. They were suppose to laugh and drive their Parents insane.. Not cry. Not scream in sorrow. Never to be expose to this at such a young age._

 _It's been a few days since she's last saw him. Every time she thought of him, that same heavy numbness continued._

 _Her Mother sat her down one day, pulling her into her lap as she wrapped her arms around her small frame, rocking from side to side gently like she use to. She used the same soft tone just days before as she spoke, explained, and repeated as many times needed._

 _Grief. Heartache. Bitterness. Loneliness. Those were the only word that really stuck to her._

 _She didn't want to feel the true meaning of grief. She never want to be in the state he was in. How was anyone suppose get pass this? To guide him back to happier times._

 _Does everyone experience this?_

 _She had to see him._

 _He glared and spat out whatever came to mind, showing her a side of him that she had never witness before. His fists was balled and shaking at his sides. His breath came out heavy, his chest heaving as fat tears continued to streamed endlessly down his stained red face._

 _She listened, hanging on to each word he said until there was nothing more to say. At the time she didn't understand, but as years passed, and the more wiser she's grown, she realized it was bottled up emotions. It sat deep within him, nearly taking over him._

 _Even with the words from her mother, she still didn't know what to do. Words of regret, sorrow- how was she to give her condolence in a way that hasn't been said? She didn't know. So she didn't speak. She just stood there and took the verbal abuse until he tired himself down._

 _He hung his head low, his hair falling around his face. She watched as his tears hit the dirt, one by one they fell rapidly. She too found herself wiping away a salty droplet from her face._

 _She was aware how being too close makes him feel weird, but that day- she just didn't care._

 _Tenten took a hesitant step closer. Then another. And another- until she was only a foot away. And she did the only thing she could do. She embraced him. Her small arms wrapping around him. Holding on tighter, refusing to let go until every muscle in his body fell limp against her. She gave a small smile when he clung to her, and cried._

 _This was all she could do. Be the one to take it all in- the anger he felt because that's what friends were for. To help relieve that aching pain- even for a little while._

 _If it was one thing she learned, it was the more you apologize, or repeat the same words as the next, it just made it that much harder to heal. That, sometimes it was just best to not say anything at all. Just by embracing them and being the one to burden their pain said enough._

 _Your bonded for life._

The memory stood clear now.

That was around the time his Mother had passed.

He was so young. Just the thought of Neji all those years ago- a faint memory that was slowly burning away in her mind. She could see how much different he was from his past self. Tenten frowned.

 _I guess people do grow up fast.._

She didn't know who she missed more. His past self- The one who was more approachable and showed more emotions, or the current Neji- the one that was more wiser and more distant?

"You're staring."

He didn't need to look up from his book to feel the heat of her gaze on him. She had been too still and quiet for a while now.

When he didn't get a response, his gaze rose to meet hers- eyes lidded.

Tenten blinked. "Wha-"

"Something's on your mind."

Tenten glanced away momentarily. "Neji, are..are you going to be okay?"

"I should be back in school soon."

"No that's not what I meant. I mean, with everything. Y-Your family.." Tenten sat up, shifting her eyes away to his dark navy blue sheets, tracing the patterns with her finger. "I-I know it's around that time again, and I just hate when you shut out everything around you. You're already distant from me. _Us_." She quickly corrected. "Just know I'm here, i-if you want to talk about anything."

Silence lingered in the air from the unexpected pregnant pause. She waited for a response, wanting nothing for him to open up just like he did years ago. To be there for him, if only he let her..

The small courage she found to meet his gaze, it all vanished. She bit her bottom lip out of habit as she searched for a sign- any sign that told her he'd be alright, that showed he'll let her in, but all she saw was the hidden annoyance.

He held his stare through narrowed eyes. "You don't need to concern yourself over me, Tenten. I'm not my Uncle."

Tenten nearly flinched at his tone- low and sharp. She turned away from him, her hands gripping the hems of her skirt. She nodded. "Right." She found herself uttering back softly.

Neji snapped his book closed, dropping it down on the night stand before laying back. Folding one arm behind his head, he released a soft sigh, letting his eyes fall shut.

The atmosphere continued to grow more tense, too uncomfortable, and Tenten couldn't help but feel annoyed at herself. It was a sensitive subject- she knew that but she couldn't help herself. It wasn't wrong for her to care, to worry if he done something to put himself in any harm or whatever. As a friend, it was her job to make sure he was okay. To make sure he pushed through any obstacle and come out alright.

The year itself was troubling, as a lot had taken place shortly after the Funeral. And each day she saw how much harder it became. Slowly he grew more distant, never speaking what was on his mind. He learned to mask his pain, she figured, though his eyes spoke the truth. They always did.

It was like a scar- a constant reminder of the pain. And though the pain will subside, the scar will set, leaving a numb feeling. Scars are proof of the battle you've faced and conquered, but also a reminder of the trauma you've went through. It won't ever be forgotten.

One arm came around herself, giving a comforting rub. She had to remember he managed to get through it all, somehow. He was strong, intelligent- everything she wasn't. "Of course not."

Exhaling softly, she brushed her bangs aside. She couldn't help but remissness, her mind _wanting_ to dig further into the past. There was more to the story- She wants to remember everything that happened in his life.

There had been an incident. The faces of the adults as they went into a panic when word had gotten out was clear as day. Fear and worry at it's finest. And shortly after that, more pain flowed right in, taking hold of their life once again.

It wasn't too far from when the funeral took place. It also made it that much harder because it was someone else he had loved.

Tenten gaze flicked to the closed night stand.

 _That was around the time Hanabi had gone missing.._

Wait no.. Not Hanabi. It was someone else. His other Cousin.

Hinata Hyuga, was it?

Tenten held no memories of the girl. Of her appearance, or her age, her mind drew a blank. She could only go by the eyes because all Hyuga's eyes mirrors one another.

She the oldest sibling, right? With the midnight blue hair. Or was it brown? She couldn't remember.

Her eyes slowly drifted to the side. It just crossed her mind- she only seen Hanabi's missing posters, but not Hinata's.

Why?

She wanted to ask- to wipe away any trace of the pain and eliminate that intimidating expression off his face but she bit her tongue. She already stepped out of line. She didn't think she'd last if he were to cut her down with his harsh tone again.

"H-Hey," She turned her head in his direction, but her eyes remained locked to his sheets. "Y-You know the tournament is coming up soon, r-right? Are you ready?"

"Why are you stuttering?"

Tenten face flushed. "Sorry.."

Neji continued to observe her for a moment longer before glancing up to the ceiling. "When have I not been ready."

"Right. You and Lee always do go crazy when it comes to training." She laughed at the thought. Many memory of the two easily flooded her mind. Lee is the one with the most energy out of them all, it was usually a handful dealing with him at times- a hyperactive child- Tenten likes to refer him as.

She knew the two were close, even if Neji never voice it. "Where is Lee, anyways?"

"Dunno."

Tenten frowned at the one worded response but chose to not comment. Instead, she rose from her spot and began to wander around the spacious room. He was very well organized, something most guys find hard to do, though, the room was rather plain. No posters on the white creamy walls, nor a pile of used clothes sitting in a corner. It also didn't have that usual boy smell- which she was grateful for. The only thing boyish she saw was the game console that sat neatly in front of the flat screen.

Walking to his closet, she slid the doors opened, eyeing every article of clothes. She bit the inside of her cheek to suppress the smile that threaten to break through at the feel of his eyes boring into her back.

His school uniform was the first thing she ran her fingers on. Since they didn't really have a choice but to wear it, it made her wish they could wear regular clothes, though she couldn't really say she hate the idea. A huge part of her actually like the school uniforms. Not only does it save time getting ready in the morning, but the colors wasn't terrible. "You heard them babbling about the girl that's in Sasuke's home, right? What's up with that?" She questioned.

"No idea."

Tenten huffed loudly. "Would you stop answering me like that. It's really annoying."

Neji glanced towards his window, pondering on his next choice of words. "Are you staying the night?"

"Hm?" Tenten glanced over her shoulder. "No, not tonight." Deciding to leave his clothes be, her gaze rose to the top shelf. Standing on her toes for leverage, she reached for the familiar tattered box. "I always love looking these!" She whirled to him, holding up a picture of herself, Neji and Lee.

She turned the photo back to her, the corner of her lips curled until a full smile was present. She gazed down at the picture for a moment longer before fishing for another.

"You don't have to check on me everyday."

Tenten looked up from the box to see him now sitting up. His eyes met hers, and just like always, his expressionless face threw her off.

She masked her confusion with a small laugh. "How else are you going to get your homework?" Her eyes flicked towards her notebook that was left forgotten on the bed. It just dawned on her- they've have yet to start today's assignments.

Her smile faltered then as she met his eyes once more. "Do you want me to stop?"

"I never said that." Tenten continued to hold his gaze, searching for a sign but she was left with nothing, as usual. Realizing she had been staring, she tore her eyes away quickly, giving him her back.

"What friend would I be if I didn't help you?"

"Isn't troubling to have to deliver my assignments everyday?"

She shrug. "It's not a problem."

She stared down at the dozen of pictures until one caught her interest.

It was a sun-lit day in the late spring. A few trees were scattered in the background, the grass a beautiful evergreen. This was taken at the open field they would visit at times, she noticed. She always enjoyed their times spent there. The small patches of flowers here and there, the scent mixing in the warm breeze. It was always welcomed.

That was the day she decided to wear her hair down from it's usual twin-buns. Her hair fell passed her shoulders and down her back in loose waves, her bangs swept aside, concealing one eye.

She stood holding a different variety of flowers. Her eyes glowed a light shade of brown, and her pink lips stretched into a wide smile that was somewhat hidden behind the flowers. Her cheeks were a little flustered, making her all the more captivating.

She took notice of her attire, what looked to be a white dress. Tenten let out a scoff. "I forgot all about this.."

It had been just the three of them that day. Taking a pause from their everyday lives to just enjoy the warm weather. They had taken thousands of photos that day, creating unforgettable memories. The sounds of their laughter, and the images of their smiles in mind, it made her feel nostalgic.

"It's getting late."

Tenten glanced up from the photo at the sound of his voice before her mind register what he said. Turning her attention towards the window, she noticed the little light of day she walked under had long ebbed into nothing, midnight slowly approaching. "Oh wow. I didn't even realize.." Closing the box, she placed it back in it's rightful spot and closed the closet.

She then made her way towards his bed, packing away the forgotten assignments. "Get some rest. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

Neji began to rise from his spot when Tenten stopped him. "It's okay, you don't need to walk me to the door."

He paused for a moment, but then shrugged it off. "Text me when you get home."

Tenten flashed him a small smile. "Sure thing."

Once she was safety on the other end and the sound of the soft click of the door rang in her ears, her body slumped against the wall, her mood suddenly changing to annoyance.

 _What the hell was that?_

Never had she stuttered in front of him, or anyone else for that matter. She was always calm and collected- that's what she was known for! But the moment he looked- glared -at her.. she lost it.

Tenten wasn't a big fan of change, and deep down she could feel their relationship slowly taking a wrong turn.

She could be over exaggerating- she didn't know. She just wants everything to fall back into place. Where his eyes was closed and he took even, calm breaths, looking more peaceful than ever, and she could just stare- gazing down at him without the judgement. Or when he would be fine, and less in a mood. She could just remain at his side like she always did. It was just so much easier.

But how long could she remain at his side?

She couldn't help but think as each day passes, the closer they come to their last as seniors as a whole. Just thinking about how different their lives will be, it scared her deeply.

Graduation wasn't far now, only months away. _It's within reach,_ she thought. Just imagining everyone grabbing for their diplomas and tossing their caps in the air, it made her more nervous than excited.

Tenten couldn't help but wonder if they'll be as close as they are now after a few years apart?

There was just so much to think about. So much that needs to be done- preparing goodbyes, planning for the long journey ahead, confessions.. But right now, all she wanted to do is try to understand the distant Hyuga.

Maybe she'll soon understand him. Until then...

Her grip slackened on the doorknob as she pushed away from the wall. Adjusting her bag over her shoulder, she moved down the hall.

* * *

 **Guys..I know, Very late.**

 **I'm sorry if this chapter sounds a bit off, I was kind of in a hurry to get this out soon. (Obviously I didn't) Please understand, the writers block hit me everyday.**

 **Heh, Gotta love those writers block.**

 **It's just- I freaking love Neji and Tenten stories, I crave them! But writing their scenes are SO freaking hard! Believe it or not, their whole scene was about to get deleted because of how hard it was, but I decided to keep it. Glad I did.**

 **~Smiles innocently~ I just gotta say..I can't wait for the next chapter! But I also have a feeling you all will hate me for it lol.**

 **Anyways, hope this was okay. Thank you all for reading.**

 **Feedback is always helpful- positive or negative, I shall accept them all.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Cat Beats: So when I woke up to this.. I was so glad a review came as fast as it did, but when I actually read your review, I was no longer sleepy. Lmao, I can promise you that if anything does happen, I will be gentle. XD I'm incredibly sorry for the long wait. Please forgive me, and enjoy this chapter. n.n**

 **Guest# 1: You're back... (-_- #) I still won't do it.**

 **Guest# 2: Oh man, you had my crying with this! I assure you this is a SasuHina all the way. But who doesn't like a little drama? n.n And I'm glad you enjoyed the Naruhina scene. Hope this chapter makes up for my lateness.**

 **Umnia: ~Cheesy smile~ Thanks! I shall do my best! Sorry for the long wait!**

 **Samara24: n.n Hehe, thanks I really do appreciate your support! I know this was a long wait, but hopefully you're forgiving lol n.n**

 **2dimensional: Lml, I'm so glad I caught your attention n.n And yeah, I was a little nervous about throwing the Hanabi part in for some reason but gaining reactions like yours easily brushed it away lol. I can't wait to see (read) your reactions as the story progresses :) Thanks a bunch for this lovely review!**

* * *

 **Summary: The fear held deep in her eyes sparked his curiosity. Her quiet, timid, antisocial attitude pulled him in. The soft sound of her voice got him hooked. And the endless tears is what drove him off edge. When her past finally catches up, he was determined to keep her by his side and alive, even if she didn't ask for it. His cold hand gentle cradled her warm face, drawing their bodies closer. "My, beautiful Byakugan Princess,"**

* * *

He'll admit, the day started out slow. The sound of the rain drumming against his window was merciless. Icy gray skies continue to hover over them, grumbling as flashes of lightening and ominous rolls of thunder in the far distance is heard.

Everyone complains about the constant downpour they've received lately. But after so much summer heat, you'd think smiles would present themselves after given a much cooler atmosphere, but all that was received were frowns.

It's colder, more wetter, and that alone can ruin the mood of a good time. The constant gloominess, the humidity, making everything feel sticky and weird is causing other's to despise the weather, forcing them to stay locked inside their homes until it passes over. And lets not forget how hard it is to find shelter when the rain is too much to handle. The list goes on but, what about the good it brings?

People don't take the time to consider the upside of a rainy day. The cool feeling it brings when the first drop hits your skin, or the clean scent in the air. To him, rainy days were always more relaxing.

A rainy day is the perfect day to contemplate on your life. It makes you reminisce back to the past. Everyone has a past. It's a scar that lives in memory in the back of the mind. Sometimes..it's a nice place to visit, a reminder of what you use to be. Its easy to get lost in memories, and while some may enjoy the pain, expressing that they've never felt more alive, or the numb feeling that it once brought- keep in mind it's not a place for you to stay.

The purpose is to teach you lessons to better prepare for the next step, to remind yourself why you pulled yourself up the first chance you got. And while other's may hate to think back to the horrid memories, deep down, you have to feel grateful for the past. It's what makes you, you. And only you can shape the next form of yourself.

It also forces you to take pause in the present. It's confusing, agitating, and may seem pointless. You question what to do, debate whats wrong and right because you don't want to make the same mistakes.

But that's when you take chances. _Live in the now_ , they say, because the past is in the past, and the future has yet to come.

But it also leave you wondering for the future. Question what's in stored. Where would the steps you took lead you? Some people are blessed to see another day, and while they ponder on that small fact, they start to realize how lucky they are. But then the fear starts to sink in. They'll never admit it out loud, but they are afraid to take the next step. Allowing the fear of failure consume them because they don't want to let themselves or anyone that put their faith into them down. But that's why we take risks.

Nothing in life comes easy, nor does time pauses for you to catch up. Everyone has that one obstacle that has yet to be passed over, and it all depends on you.

People also haven't really taken the time to pay attention to the beauty of the aftermath either. Nature looks it's best when drenched in rain. But when the rain passes over, the small dew drops on leaves and flowers is hard to miss- it changes the scenery completely. It makes you want to save that very image of beauty.

Overall, he deeply enjoys the rainy atmosphere. It never stop him from doing his daily tasks anyways.

Every morning he would get up at his usual time. Dress in loose clothes, and head out for a light jog.

The heavy drops was quick to seep through the material of his clothes, chilling his skin and erasing the last bit of sleep away.

When he returned, he'd shower quickly, dress the required attire for school, grab breakfast and head out to school.

Normally he wouldn't catch his Mother in the mornings as much as he would like- busy with work and all. She's good at what she does, serving and protecting people. Though she was strict, she is highly respected by her peers. That's what kiba likes most about his Mother. Tsume Inuzuka, strong- both physically and mentally, fearless, and a single Parent.

The family is active, all thanks to his Mother. He wasn't given a choice- he was forced to watch the intense training she pushed herself to do, and he was expected to do just the same. He didn't complain, or ask questions, he just did as he was told, and little by little he saw results. It was also a good way to release pent up anger- he knows this because not only did his Mother tell him this, he actually gave it a shot and he surprised himself. It didn't fully erase the rage, but it did make him feel a little better afterwards.

So now he would exercise daily. He wouldn't stop until his hair is saturated and when he could taste the salty sweat drops.

Sometimes he didn't meet with the group in the morning- either he lost track of time, or he wanted to be alone, (lost in his thoughts) which has been happening quite often.

He didn't voice it but, something has been nagging at him lately.

He sometimes found himself spacing out, thinking of his life after high school. It scared him, he'll admit. He had a few options he considered about perusing, but he still wasn't too sure. There's a lot that still needs to be sorted out but now, it seems like there was little time left. Passing the remaining classes he's has. The deadline for College applications was growing closer- he wasn't even sure if he wants to go. Graduation and goodbyes- it's just too stressful.

He tries not to think to much of the future, to focus of the present instead. The sound of the bell, echoing in his ears early in the morning- A noise he surely won't miss. Boring tests that he knew for sure he failed. Annoying teacher's always reprimanding him- which wasn't anything new. It's been the same thing everyday for the past few years.

Each year he would watch Seniors charge down the long halls- happy and full of energy, nearly scaring the freshmen.

And he couldn't help but think, _That'll be me one day._ The corner of his lips would curl into a smile, and he would head off to class in a good mood.

But now _he_ was the senior. This was his final year- the year every student looked forward to because it meant freedom was in reach, independence. He should be excited yet, it didn't feel all that great. The fact that this was his last year, it was like the huge weight that was once on his shoulders lifted, but the feeling still lingered.

Today just wasn't his best, and though he didn't really mind it- the rain didn't help much either, but nature was far out of his control.

Now, he did have control over the few dollar bills he was short of, as he could easy obtain more through a small donation from his Mother of course, but that still doesn't explain the problem that sat in front of him.

Tucking his wallet in his pocket, Kiba paused in downing the fruity liquid, his dark eyes squinted questionably.

It was now the afternoon. The rain has ceased moments ago, although the skies promise another downpour later on. He had left school and came home during lunch for a change, though he came home to something he wasn't expecting.

His dog- Akamaru. A medium sized, white fluffy Pyrenees. The top of his fur is styled to resemble a Mohawk. His nose was brown, along with the patches on his ears and the outline of his mouth. But despite his small form, he stood tall, though behind his owner as he continuously barked loudly.

He remembers the first time he received Akamaru. It wasn't his birthday- but a random gift, given to him from his Mother and Sister.

His family isn't perfect, and he's not ashamed to admit it- no family is no matter how much you try to be. They argue, fight, and get back together. It was a bad cycle but they know you better than anyone else, or they should, because a bond with family is a powerful one.

He was grateful that day. He still is. He and Akamaru are the best of friends. They did everything together. When not busy, Kiba did his best to spend hours with him. Akamaru is always so loving, especially when a new face would come around.

It didn't take him long to realize their true motive. He was a distraction. They wanted to get his mind off his Father. No, he couldn't even call him that.. The spineless man who left his own family to fend for themselves.

Their plan didn't particularly work as he would always find himself thinking back to him- well more like question what went wrong- but back then he didn't know the truth.

There's a lot of selfish people in the world- people that weren't meant to stay in his life. Sounds painful, but it's the truth. It didn't bother him that much anymore. He didn't shed another tear, no more questions was asked- his name doesn't even come up in conversations.

 _I'll never become him,_ Kiba thought.

The family is dog lovers- that's a fact. Tsume has a black and white Siberian Huskies while his older sister had three Gray and white husky dogs- them being triplets.

Akamaru had a heart of gold. Normally he wouldn't bark so fiercely, unless it was an intruder or if he just didn't get a good vibe from them.

The person- A girl, busied herself on the couch. He didn't know how long he stood there- how long she sat there, but he couldn't find the will to look away. She sat straight, her body still, except one finger that tap away on her knee- A sign when someone was stressed, though no signs of worry came across her face. No emotions at all, or, at least that's what he picked up from the little that he saw.

Her eyes flicked before she gave a slight turn of her head.

Onyx met Onyx.

For a moment, a look of surprise crossed his face before he was left in a daze. The first thing he noticed were her long Blond bangs that fell over one eye, brushing against her light rosy hue cheeks.

Then it was her long, thick, and dark eyelashes that was framed in such a way that could be considered seductive, and just beneath them were two big dark orbs that were in one word, beautiful.

Her small, pale pink lips parted then, and her eyes widen a fraction as she took him in.

But then she tilt her head, and he almost missed the slight curl of her lips, white teeth latching onto her smile. Then there was a change in her eyes- a spark that left him confused.

She narrowed her eyes, a mischievous glint that easily settled in. Kiba watched as her body became more relaxed as she leaned forward in her seat, interested.

"Uh.."

The longer Kiba stared, the more pieces came together- long forgotten memories resurfacing, hitting like a painful slap.

His hand twitched, the glass slipping to the floor, shattering. Akamaru whimpered, scurrying away from the mess.

Kiba's shoulders slouched as he sighed heavily, his dark eyes growing colder.

Tsume exited from the Kitchen, drying her hand with a small towel. She paused, eyeing the two before placing her hands on her hips. She gave a light smirk. "It's been a while since you two last seen each other."

Kiba couldn't even look at his mother, his eyes trained on her when she finally stood. Long blond strands swaying as she strolled up to him, her eyes never leaving his.

Then his older sister- Hana, exited the Kitchen upon hearing voices. She stood a few inches taller than Kiba, her form slim and toned. She has Long brown hair that was pulled into a low pony tail at the base of her neck, two locks framing her face.

Unlike her Mother and Brother, she didn't possess the "Scary eyes" people were always afraid of. Instead they were big, and soft- inviting. She's the more laid-back and level headed one out of three. It usually takes a lot to provoke her, but when someone does manage to get under her skin, her anger matches her Mother.

Dark eyes glanced to her tense brother, her lips curling deviously. She gave him a hard shove, forcing him to stumble forward.

Kiba caught himself the last second, his noses nearly brushing hers. He shot up straight, taking a step back to distance himself. His eyes grew wide, taking in how much of a difference a few years made.

Now that she was standing, he could take a much better look at her form. Unlike him, she held a pale complexion. Her Blonde hair much longer, now down to her waist. He easily sense the air of confidence around her though she still barely reached his shoulders. Her small form more filled out than before, he noted.

Her dark mischievous eye's trained on him- bringing chills down his spine. She wore a fitting black long-sleeved shirt with a chain of blue beads wrapped around her left arm. Dark navy blue jeans with several rips in them, and short black boots.

Her thin pink lips stretched into a charming smile. "It's so good to see you again, Kiba!" The teen exclaimed happily as she jumped at him. Small arms gripping around his neck, her body colliding against his with much force. Kiba didn't hold back a strangled scream from the sudden attack, falling back.

"Don't have _too_ much fun," Kiba growled, stretching his neck to throw a glare at his Mother and sister as they disappeared back into the kitchen.

His attention was drawn back when he flinched, a sharp nail trailing down his neck, leaving a tingling sensation in it's wake.

Kiba gripped her hand tightly, fixing his glare on her. Despite the physical changes a few years did on her, he was positive the bad attitude still lingered. He didn't want these old memories of her. They were buried deep in his mind for a reason- meant to be forgotten, but now they swarmed his head, reminding him just how evil she really is.

His glare started tearing down the minute her nails dug deep in his hand. Her pink lips curling and eyes shining in amusement, watching as his face spasm in pain as she forced both hands down.

Smiling at the attention, she chuckled lowly as she pulled back. Eyeing him, she gave a faint nod. "It's amazing what a few years could do."

A low growl rose in her ear, forcing her to turn to face Akamaru. She tossed him a look of annoyance before flashing him a smile. "Nice to see you too." She reached out to pet him but he pulled back, barking.

One hand now freed, Kiba didn't waste a second to palm her face, throwing her aside. Kiba rolled in the opposite direction and got into a crouching position, glaring. "Why are you here?!"

Yugito scoffed, flicking her hair out of her face though she gave a short laugh. "Well that's no way to treat a girl."

"Why. Are you here?"

Huffing, she pushed herself up. "Isn't it obvious? I'm moving in."

 _"Like hell you are!"_

She couldn't help but give the cat-like smirk he always hates. "Just for a few months.." Kiba watched as she stood, walking back to the couch and claiming her seat again. Crossing one leg over the other, she gazed down lovingly at her beaded chain. "Mother need's a break from me and I too need the same. And since our Mom's still kept in touch, Tsume was happy to take me in."

Kiba shook his head. "S-So what? Your just dropping everything because you need a break? What about school?"

Her dark eyes flicked to his, and she gave a sickening sweet smile. "Transferring to yours."

"What about...Wait _what_?" He jumped to his feet. "Why can't any of your other relatives take you?"

She gave a sigh. "It was hard to get in contact with them at first, but when I did, it didn't work." She shrug.

Kiba shook his head slowly, not believing. He couldn't tell if this was a joke, and he actually waited for his Mother to pop out from around the corner and saying just that, but she didn't.

W-Was he being punished or something? If he was, he didn't know why. He hadn't done anything remotely bad yet.

A loud hiss forced him back to the harsh reality. His gaze followed her as she walked over to the small container in the far corner. She pulled out a puffy ball of white. "Kiba, your remember Matatabi, don't you?"

Kiba shuddered. No words could describe how much he despise that cat. He could remember all the time's the Beast attacked him, marked him. And the way he look's just creep him out. The deep green and bright yellow eyes- always watching his every move. It scared him so badly, he would watched his own back out of habit.

Kiba gasped, falling back when Said cat was shoved in his face. His mixed colored eyes dilated quickly, his ears laying flat as he gave a low hiss. "Get that creepy shit away from me!"

Yugito flushed the cat close to her chest. "Still afraid of Cat's I see.." She muttered, petting the furry mini beast.

"I-I'm not scared of Cat's." He corrected, standing up. He took a wary step back and adjusted his clothes."He's just look's weird!"

"He's adorable!" Yugito argued, hugging him closer. Matatabi gave another hiss, his nails growing then retreating.

Kiba shook his head, turning around. "Whatever. I'm leaving." He muttered.

Yugito cocked her head questionably. "Oh? Where are you going?"

"Away from you." He spat. He whistled, gaining Akamaru's attention. He happily followed his owner into the Kitchen.

Kiba spotted Hana over by the sink, a glass in hand, while his Mother sat at the table, a light magazine in her's. "I'm sorry but, _what the hell was that_?" Kiba said flustered, pointing behind him. "Why is she here?"

Hana smirked behind her glass. "Don't sound so upset Kiba. You two go _way_ back."

His mouth set in a permanent scowl as his gaze shifted to his Mother, waiting.

"I'll explain later, but Kiba, I have an overnight shift." She flipped a page. "I should be back before you leave in the morning."

His shoulders fell a fraction. "You're kidding."

"Can't say I am, bud." She rose, ruffling his hair before moving to the sink, placing her mug inside. "So I'll need to you keep an eye on Yugito while I'm gone."

"You can't be serious! What about Hana?"

Hana chuckled. "I also have work, did you forget?" She glanced toward the clock on the wall. "And I'm going to be late." Placing the cup in the sink, she gave him a kiss on the cheek and waved to their Mother before exiting the Kitchen.

Kiba sighed, getting back to the matter at hand. "Mom, isn't she old enough to stay by herself? And besides, I have plans after school."

Tsume sent him a mild glare. "I didn't ask if you had plans after school. You're staying here and that's final."

Kiba ran a hand over his face, doing his best to remain calm. He watched his Mother headed for the door. "And Kiba, don't forget to clean up that mess."

* * *

"I said _no_." Came a worn out voice. The main office door swung open and Naruto stumbled out into the hall. He turned around quickly only to get the door slammed in his face.

Naruto hissed, clutching his nose. "Awe come on! Just one sip!" He whispered harshly.

 _"Go away, Naruto."_

"Tch. Old hag." He grumbled, getting to his feet, tossing a glare at the door.

Glancing down the hall, he caught sight of the Vice Principal- Shizune Kato. A fair skinned woman with a slim build and average height. Her voice was soft as her dark onyx eyes. Dark strands that hovered above her shoulders, framing her face nicely. She was a long time friend of Tsunade.

If he remembers correctly, they've met years ago. Tsunade had dated a relative of Shizune, that is, until he passed away. A disease probably. But despite his death, it brought the two closer.

Shizune gave a kind smile to which Naruto gave a wave. "See you tomorrow, Shizune."

The older women gave a sigh, though a smile still reached her face.

Stuffing his hands deep into his pockets, Naruto walked down the long hall. He left class just minutes before school was to end, wanting to spend just a few moments with the older Woman- though it was the same thing everyday: Doors slammed in his face, and him grumbling an insult so low she didn't hear.

Having a family member as the Principal didn't bother him. It was actually a good thing. He didn't get away with anything- No special privilege. The same rules applies to him just like any other student. Still, it gave him a reason to see her.

He didn't see much of her growing up, but now he could. Sometimes he would visit her during lunch or in between classes just to see her. And though they have bickered many times, there were times where they just sat down, talking about anything- that is, until she sends him back to class if she were behind in work, or if he was just being too annoying.

Overall, it was nice. He understood, not being able to see family members for whatever reasons. It could put a strain on a relationships, forcing them to drift apart. It's sad, but it happens. He was just glad he was able to have an opportunity to have little moments with her.

He paused, his gaze landing on the row of colorful posters that covered the wall. The school year started not too long ago, so clubs were starting up again- Not that he was interested in any that was offered. The main purpose of school clubs is to get more involved in school, and to make new friends. And though he was all for making new friends, he had other plans.

He could see a younger version of himself running down the halls, dodging teachers as they chased him angrily. He chuckled to himself. He was so childish back then. But it was fun- To feel free and not chained down with a lot of responsibilities.

This place- made for education and making kids bored was actually a fun place to be at. It was a known fact- School can become boring, but he also couldn't ignore the fact that he had some good memories here, memories that would last forever.

This was his last year- if he manages not to screw his chances.

He didn't feel fear, nor did he feel sad at the very fact- which was weird as most did. What was there to fear? He didn't fear that he would lose anyone. He knew for a fact that despite them all going their separate ways, nothing will change. The bond that they share is too strong to break, and the day they come back together after so may years being apart, it will still be the same, as nothing change.

He wasn't sad that one chapter of his life was slowly coming to an end, because a new chapter is starting soon. Or the fact that he's maturing, leaving his childish ways behind. And he definitely wasn't scared of the thought of walking down the isle and finally getting the diploma.

The word _Graduation_ makes his lips curl in a smile. He didn't know why though. Could it be that he would no longer be bound by the title: High school student? Forced to wear the required School uniform five times in a row.

Maybe it was the fact that after this, he was free to do as he please. He doesn't have to go straight to college if he chooses not to. He was still debating whether he was good enough for college.

He'll admit- he isn't intelligent like Shikamaru Nara, one of the laziest people he's ever came across. Nor was he a known Genius like the quiet Neji Hyuga. _They_ were going to go far, he knew. But that didn't stop him from doing his best. No, it only made him want to achieve higher than everyone had expected of him.

But if it isn't college then, what did he want to do? What _could_ he do?

He's uncertain- and that was totally fine. He wouldn't let this stress him out- he refuses. He has more than enough time to figure all of it out. This was _his_ year, and he was going to make the most out of it.

He didn't need clubs just to make memories- All he needs is his closest friends by his side, enjoying each other's company.

Naruto glanced up just as the bell gave it's final ring for the day. It wasn't long for the students to fill the halls, their loud voices in the air.

Through the mist of students, his blue eyes spotted a familiar twin-bun teen, and he dashed towards her.

He slapped a heavy arm around her shoulders, startling her. "So where's your boy-toy?"

Tenten face flushed scarlet as she whipped her head to a cheeky Naruto. Shrugging off his arm, she tossed him a mild glare before walking faster. Naruto easily caught up with her. "Where you off to?"

Tenten gave a low sigh. "If you must know, I signed up to tutor the lower grade."

Naruto stuck out his tongue. " _Gross._ "

"I know..but the teachers asked." Her eyelids lowered as she gave him a side glance. "I was even thinking of signing all of us up."

"What? I don't want to tutor some kid! Besides, how can I tutor someone if I don't even study?"

"Think of this as payback for all the rumors you started." She gave him a final look, the corner of her mouth hinting of a on coming smirk before she walked ahead.

Naruto's mouth dropped. " _Really?!_ What is with everyone trying to get me?" He caught up with her, his pleas lost within the wave of voices.

The minute they came across the correct room, they entered. Naruto mood drop immensely the minute his blue eyes caught sight of the crowd.

Naruto grasped onto her arm, pulling her back. "Come on, let's just ditch this place already."

"It won't take long, Naruto, I promi-"

"Tenten!"

The loud talking ceased instantly, multiple startled heads whirling to the back of the room to a certain teen. His hand shot up into the air, a cheerful look on his face.

Tenten sweat dropped as he rushed through everyone, muttering apologies along the way until he stood in front of the them.

Rock Lee- a tall but slim teen with long shiny black hair that was kept in a braid. He had thick eyebrows and underneath were big round eyes.

Lee was a good friend, closest to Tenten and Neji. He was the most optimistic person they've ever met. Even through tough times, he still finds a way to smile. Always the passionate and energetic one.

It's still surprising to see Lee and Neji still close to this day- with their different personality and everything.

It wasn't a secret that he had been in loved with their pink haired friend for years. When it came to her, he'd do anything to please. Other's poke fun- calling it a strange obsession. But it wasn't, he just wanted to make her happy any way he could. He knew she didn't have feelings for him, that she only saw him as he were- a friend. Though he would rather that be than not having her in his life at all.

Everyone saw how much it hurt him when he found out about her relationship with Sasuke, but that was nothing compared to when she gave a final goodbye.

He felt sad but he didn't shed a tear, nor did he try to stop her. Instead, he did the only thing he could do- hug her and wish her the best.

That had to be what made him stand out- the way he cares for his friends, putting their feelings first before him. But also the fact that he was able to let her go.

Naruto grinned. "Oh, bushybrow. What's up?"

"Hey, Lee." Tenten corrected, shooting the Blond a look. "I'm glad you could make it."

"Of course! I could never turn down anyone who ask for help." He turned to the Blond. "Are you here to get tutored, Naruto?"

Naruto placed a hand over his chest, taken aback. "Wha-What makes you think _I_ need tutoring?"

Before he could respond, a short girl grasped onto Lee's arm. She had tight fiery red curls that went passed her shoulders and light caramel eyes. She beamed up at him brightly through red glasses.

"Look's like your my tutor, Lee."

Lee gave a smile. "Seems so, Fusasaki."

"Call me Marinette."

Lee gave her a short nod before turning to his friend. "Tenten follow me. I'll help you get set up." He grasped onto Tenten's arm, dragging her further into the room.

Naruto watched them run off, mixing in with the crowd. Moving out of the doorway, he leaned against the wall, hands buried deep into his pockets. His gaze shifting to one student after another, lower graders and seniors. The crowd continued to grow, and from the looks of things, more students kept coming. Nothing but smiles on most of their faces as they each get pared with Seniors. Naruto couldn't help but raise an eyebrow. They're getting tutored- why are they so happy?

"Tenten, hurry up!" He cried, gaining attention from nearby students. Tenten shot him a warning look over her shoulder.

"Ah, Naruto. What brings you to the tutoring session?"

Naruto turned his head to see Kakashi. "Waiting for Tenten.." He stared at the older man questionably. "What are _you_ doing here?"

Kakashi swished the liquid in the cup in his hand around gently. "Refreshments." Naruto nodded his head faintly.

Pulling out his phone, went to the group chat. **Meet in front in 5**.

Tucking his phone away, his bright blue eyes glanced towards the crowd again, but soon flicked to his left. His gaze followed the familiar mop of brown hair, and the moment he caught sight of his face, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Excuse me for a moment." Kakashi watched as he walk off.

Naruto moved into the crowd, heading straight for the younger teen. He grabbed his shoulder, spinning him around. "Konohamaru? The hell are you doing.. _here_?" Naruto questioned, eyeing every inch of the place with distaste.

The young boy- Konohamaru Sarutobi, blue eyes grew wide in surprise. He wore the required male uniform, though he wore a blue scarf that was too long- his signature look.

They've been friends for many years now. Naruto could remember the first day he met the younger teen. He had actually babysat him- punishment for acting out in school, as usual.

He knew _of_ him- his Grandfather being a family friend and all, though Naruto never actually spoke to the kid before.

He'll admit, the moment he was left alone with the small child- it became a handful. Though at the end of the day, they grew on one another- having similar traits and all. Konohamaru now looks up to him, much like a younger sibling would to the older.

Konohamaru was forced to look up, being as he stood a foot shorter than Naruto. "W-What do you mean?"

Naruto crossed his arms over his chest. "You're a nerd. You of all people don't need tutoring."

Konohamaru was quick to hook his arm around his neck, bringing him down to his level and pulled him away from all ears. "Keep quiet, will ya?" He waited until they were in the farthest corner of the room before releasing him.

"I don't get it- why are you here? You're smart!"

"But not in _Math_." He exclaimed, giving the Blond a certain look.

Naruto eyelids lowered. "Alright, who is she?"

Konohamaru's face turned bright red as he bit his lip nervously, debating. After several moments, he glanced at Naruto before nodding past his head.

Naruto peaked over his shoulder, his eyebrows furrowed in utter confusion. " _Tenten?_ " Naruto eyed her. She was still talking to Lee, and one of the lower grade teachers, a small smile gracing her face.

She's intelligent, pretty, and has a nice figure, Naruto mentally counted, giving a short nod. _But_ she's like a sister to him. Naruto shrugged. "What made you interested in her?"

Konohamaru's eyed lit up. "Who wouldn't be? She's hot, intelligent, physically fit, has a great personality, and she loves video games. Dude, what more could you ask for?"

"..You do know she's with Neji, right?" Naruto muttered, glancing back to the younger teen.

Konohamaru's lit up gaze turned hard. Determined. "It's not official. I still got time."

Naruto folded his arms behind his head casually, gazing towards the ceiling. "Alright. Don't say I didn't warn you."

Konohamaru held up a fist. "If Hyuga want's to fight me for her, then I'll take him head on!"

Naruto gave a wide smile, fist bumping him. "Alright! Now that's what I'm talking about! But, how are you going to make her tutor you? There's like thirty kids in here. Isn't it like a random pick or something?"

Konohamaru crossed his arms smugly. "I had a little help in the matter."

"Hey, Konohamaru!" Both teens turned to see Tenten making her way towards them. She flashed the younger teen a kind smile. "Look's like I'll be your tutor."

Naruto eyelids lowered, gazing to the side. " _Shocking._."

"Alright so how about we start sometime this week. Any day is fine with me. Oh, here-" She pulled out a pen, quickly scribbling on the corner of a page. "Let me give you my number so we can keep in touch."

Konohamaru tossed Naruto a light smirked before bouncing closer to her. "Sounds like a plan!"

Naruto crossed his arms over his chest as he watched on. He gave a light chuckle, shaking his head. _This Kid doesn't know what he got himself into.._

* * *

 _"The hell you mean you're not coming?"_ Naruto's voice snapped through the phone. _"When the_ hell _did you even leave- No, you know what, it doesn't even matter. If got Tenten to come along, you're going!"_

"I _mean_ , I have a little situation at the moment." Kiba breathed. His hair- slick with perspiration, clung to his forehead and neck. He pulled the towel from around his neck and wiped at his face.

He rid his tank top the minute it started clinging to his back, leaving him dressed in gray sweatpants that hung loose on his hips.

He released a heavy sigh as he sat on the edge of his bed. His muscles ached, and every inch of his body was drenched in sweat. He was so tempted to lay back and rest but forced himself to wait until he fully washed today's workout down the drain. Bathing underneath the shower head sounds heavenly.

He chose to stay home, no longer in the mood for his last remaining classes. Instead, he locked himself in his room and decided to put his body through his intense workout routine.

His Sister was long gone and his Mother was resting up for her late night shift- he was basically alone. Though, he wasn't really complaining. He'd rather stay locked in his room than take any chances of running into _her_.

 _"Like?"_

Kiba rolled his eyes. "I got stuck babysitting."

 _"Are you fucking kidding me. Kiba-"_

Kiba pulled the phone away from his ear the second Naruto started his rant. A hand reached to rub at his temple, the feel of headache slowly making it's presence.

The point of him exercising was to forget about everything. To release the anger within him, but he still felt like lashing out. He hates being left with nothing. He couldn't get any answers from his Mother at the moment, and he was expected to watch over the very person who knows how to get under his skin.

He didn't need this- He didn't _want_ this!

"Dammit, Naruto-" Kiba turned his attention to the sound of scratching at his door, a familiar whimpering reaching his ears.

Getting up, he winced, his muscles aching as he moved to the door. He opened it enough to allow Akamaru to quickly scampered inside, his whines growing louder.

His dark eyes widen a fraction, his mouth dropping open as he watch his dog paw at his legs, water seeping into his sweats.

Before him, his small- whimpering and wet- dog that was once white, now drenched in dark blue in several places. " _Hell no_."

* * *

Naruto's eyebrows furrowed as he gave a loud scoff, glaring down at his phone. "He just hung up on me, the bastard!"

Over to his left, Shikamaru stuffed his hands into his pockets. "He coming or what?"

Naruto stuffed his phone in his pocket irritably. "He said he got stuck babysitting."

"So what now? Are we still going?"

Naruto gave a light shrug, his lips forming into a slight pout. "It won't be the same if everyone's not here."

Ino rolled her eyes, her attention now drawn to Tenten. "Were you able to find it?"

Tenten gave a small sigh, her body deflating a bit as her eyes grew wide with worry. "No. And I looked everywhere!"

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke questioned, turning towards the two.

"I lost my phone, and I don't know where I put it. I checked my room, my bag, my locker-"

"..We called you last night. Is it possible you left it at Hyuga's house?" Shikamaru asked.

Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion, but after a moment, she faced palmed herself. "Damn, your probably right."

"Whoa! Wait a second!" Naruto whirled to Tenten, pointing an accusing finger. "So you just so happen to forget where you put your phone, and now it just so happens to be at Neji's house? Seriously?"

Tenten threw him a light glare. "I'll text you guys when I'm close to the theaters." She said, giving her back to him.

* * *

Tenten slowed down her fast-paced walking when she turned the familiar corner, the Mansion now in plain sight. She buried her hands deep in her pockets, protecting them from the chill air. A few leaves scattered along the path, the green leaves now tinged with red and gold here and there- reminding her of the change in seasons.

She figured something has to be done about the school's winter attire because it wasn't really doing much for her.

As she walked down the long pavement at a sedate pace, she kept her gaze down. Through the years she's spent visiting, the house hasn't changed one bit. It stood tall and amazingly beautiful as always. Inside and out.

She didn't fight the tiny smile that appeared on her face. It's like a second home, a lot of memories within those walls. Both good and bad.

Aside from past memories, Tenten often found herself wondering how things would come to be had their choices been different.

The reason for this is because whenever she sets her gaze on the Lavender eyed teen, all she sees is a quiet, gifted, genius. Every faculty and student recognize the potential he has. And just knowing this fact always leaves her wondering- of all places, why did he chose to go to Konoha high? The school is okay, but there really isn't anything special about it that would make people give it a second thought.

She couldn't imagined how that conversation went. His Uncle- the strict, respectable and emotionless Hiashi, would have said or done anything to get him in a much better school. What stopped him?

As selfish as it may be, she welcomed the feeling of relief. She didn't care what the reason was- she just couldn't imagine what life would've been like had they were separated.

Tenten couldn't remember the last time she encountered the older man. She knew Hiashi spends most of his time working- either in his home-office or away on business trips. _He_ is _all about business. Making money, and staying on top._ Tenten mused.

Both Hyuga's were known to keep to themselves- either because they had issues trusting or simply because it was just in their nature to do so.

Well, at least one of them is breaking out of it, or so, she likes to believe. She's aware of the family's past, and she also knows whatever they goes through has nothing to do with her- but she couldn't see herself turning a blind eye if something were to go wrong.

That's why whenever she could, she would do her best to get him to speak. To express what he felt in that moment, even if he only spoke one word. She'd take it and support him. She'll comfort- be the distraction he needs to make him feel anything but less.

She came to a stop, her brown eyes trailing up the tall metal gates before her. Tenten cocked her head. She never did understand people and their obsession over enormous fortress-houses.

Is that what people called "Living comfortably"? Did the ideal house required tons of money spent on multiple empty rooms, hired strangers coming in and out of the house each day, and the possible chance of not bathing in the earned riches because of work? She would have to disagree on that one. She pictured a small cozy house build in a quiet hometown. A few rooms with just enough space and good view, but most importantly- a home where she can surround herself with loved ones, feeling comfortable and secured, inside and out.- _That_ is the ideal house.

 _Besides, there's only two people living here._ Tenten paused, then gave a light shrug. She had to keep in mind- everyone has different taste in living. _He has the money to have it all. What else would he spend it on?_

Still. As fancy as it may be, it will always resemble a fortress in her eyes. Her hands came around one of the metal bars, gripping it. Her eyebrows dipped in a slight frown, her thumb brushing against the pole.

..Could it be that behind the iron bars, they feel safe?

She didn't understand. They had top-notch security systems, no doubt. More than a dozen eyes remained within the house each day. And if that wasn't enough- only a select few is allowed to even step foot into the house.

Who is he trying to keep out?

Strangers- the obvious answer. Hiashi _is_ a wealthy business man- of course he would want to protect his property the best way possible, though, she wasn't sure that was the entire truth. There had to be other reasons than to just secure all his expensive items.

Protection.

Family is what people live for, after all. To give and receive love. Support. Anyone that is held close to heart- you get the urge to never let them go. To protect them from any harm. You live to see the happiness dance within their eyes and a smile stained on their face.

 _That could be the reason, but not the way it seems,_ Tenten thought. _Maybe it wasn't meant to only keep people out, but to keep them in as well._

She instantly thought of Neji.

But that didn't make any sense. Why would Hiashi want to keep Neji inside?

If fear had ever crawled up the young Hyuga's spine, he does one hell of a job not expressing it.

He could be oblivious to it all, perhaps, Tenten mused. But the question still remains: Who is Hiashi hiding from?

She raised her head, her gaze settling on the huge mansion, taking in it's beauty. It didn't matter how nice the house appears to be, or the amount of security it held- if this was meant as a need of protection, then it's nothing but a prison. A beautiful prison.

She pressed the button on the wall, a familiar buzz reaching her ears.

 _"Hello?"_

She stared up into the dark camera. "H-Hi. It's Tenten, Neji's classmate."

Within seconds, the light glowed a bright green and the gates slowly opened. Tucking her hands back into her pockets, she walked along the shiny stone path.

Neji always made sure to make himself presentable though he wasn't the kind to flash his money around. That's another thing she admires. He had more money than she could ever imagine yet he declines the crisp suits and designer clothing, rather going for the more comfortable, casual look.

Passing by the delicate marble fountain, she closed her eyes briefly, listening to the soft gurgling of the clear water.

She figured it has something to do with him not wanting to be like Hiashi. His harsh words from yesterday were still fresh in her mind. She didn't fully understand. He denies similar traits that were hard to miss.

For one thing, she knows how both choose to stay silent, never joining into a conversation until they felt the need to speak.

The way his perfect eyebrows would furrow when annoyed mirrored Hiashi's. And she couldn't ignore the fact they resembled one another. Same pale complexion, piercing Lavender eyes, long brown hair..

 _Hiashi has a twin Brother- Hizashi.. And Neji's is just a spitting image of his Father. T_ enten paused. _Had. Hiashi_ Had _a twin Brother.._

Hizashi Hyuga. Her mind drew a blank at the name. She couldn't remember the story of who he were or how he passed.

Tenten shook her head mournfully. _He lost so much.._

When she drew closer to the house, the door opened where a familiar butler- Genjiro, greeted her. Though somewhere in his late fifties, Genjiro stood tall. He sported round spectacles. His somewhat gray hair was pushed back neatly. His required attired- gray waistcoat, white button shirt underneath, and dark pants that was nicely crisp.

He gave a respectful bow, a warm smile reaching his face. "Nice to see you again, Ms. Tenten."

Tenten returned the smile. "Hello, Genjiro." She stepped inside the house, and thanked the older man before her eyes gazing around the spacious foyer. From the clean floor to fragile antics, everything shined from under the chandelier lights.

Tenten released a small sigh, her body trembling slightly. _It's just as cold inside as it is outside._

She kicked off her shoes, trading them for slippers Genjiro provided. "Shall I have your room prepared?"

"Not today. Just delivering homework again." She patted her bag for emphasis. "Also to see hows he doing."

The older man's lips curled into a pleased smile. "Master Neji is truly lucky to have a friend like you."

Her cheeks flushed a light pink as she returned the smile. Giving a small wave to the old man, she headed towards the stairs.

"Oh, Miss Tenten." Tenten paused, glancing over her shoulder. "Master Neji is now living in the west wing."

Her eyebrows dipped. "West wing? Is something-"

"Oh no. Just..some arrangements have been made, so it seems."

Tenten gave a faint nod before nearing towards the long steps. Lightly as ever, her hand came onto the cold, polished railing. Brown eyes followed the short black and white uniforms that came and left her vision, busying themselves around the house.

As she entered the hall, her pace slowed. The look of confusion increasing on her face. The white floor board was now cover under a dark burgundy rug that complemented the newly painted walls perfectly.

Tenten paused in front of a small family portrait that hung on the wall. Her eyes easily recognized the soft features Neji use to possess. He was dressed in a pure white long sleeved Kimono, his hair pulled back into its usual low pony tail. He gave a small gentle smile, not a trace of worry upon his face as he stared straight back at her. He looked to be three at the time, though she wasn't entirely sure.

Her brown gaze shifted, softening once it set on the women standing to his right- the Woman who had fallen sick all those years ago. His Mother. Her hair was neatly over one shoulder, white pearl accessories weaved into it- her signature look. She was dressed in a fitted Lavender Kimono.

Her eyes were big and captivating, as always. Welcoming, just like her smile that mirrored her son.

Lastly, a man who stood tall and proud. He stood beside her, one arm coming around her waist, holding her close. His hair was neatly pulled back into a low pony tail though his stopped just at the small of his back. He was dressed in a dark blue long sleeved kimono that was held closed by an obi. Tenten didn't spot any frowns on his features, nor a smile. Just neutral, though his eyes told otherwise. She could tell he cared deeply for his family by the way he eyes were presented to her: soft, and loving.

 _At least the picture is still here.._

Chocolate eyes shifted left and her head turned quickly. Tenten jumped back, barely dodging a short women who hurried past her. She watched as the maid rounded the corner.

There were too many unrecognizable faces, she realized. She regrets not it asking Genjiro for more details.

Turning her attention down the hall, her ears picked up on soft footsteps. She began walking towards the sound, stopping when she reached the nearest maid. "Um, excuse me? Can you take me to Neji's room please?"

The maid paused in polishing one of the many tables, her dark violet eyes rising to meet hers. She gave a unrecognizable expression before concealing all feelings. "Right this way." She turned on her heels quickly, not bothering to wait for her.

Tenten blinked at her figure before rushing to catch up. The maid stood a few inches shorter than her, and looked to be only a few years older- if she wasn't mistaken. Her hair was straight, chopped just above her shoulders in a bob, giving her a cute look.

Once they stopped in front of white double doors, Tenten flashed her a smile. "Thank yo-"

"Please don't stay too long." She interrupted, now holding a semi-cold look in her eyes. Tenten's mouth opened but she had already gave her back to her, quickly disappearing around the corner.

Tenten frowned slightly. "Okay.." Her gaze shifted to the large double doors. She couldn't resist placing a hand on the tall wooden door, enjoying the cool feeling. She glanced over her shoulders, checking her surroundings. The halls were now silent, and no signs of maids nearby.

Sighing, she rested her forehead against the door softly, her eyes closing. She didn't know how to feel about everything. The sudden changes, past memories crawling back to the surface in her mind. But more importantly, her friend that's just on the other side of the door. She couldn't help but wonder how he was taking in everything.

Her hand reached for the doorknob but paused- images of yesterday's incident resurfacing in her mind.

Her face blushed light pink though she shook the images away quickly, focusing on the task at hand. Her fist came down on the door softly. "N-Neji?"

The doors opened rather quicker than she had expected, startling her.

Her chocolate gaze landed on his- Lavender eyes wide in surprise. The eye contact only lasted seconds as her eyes drifted to followed a droplet that rolled down the side of his face, landing on his bare chest, and continued to roll further down until it was absorb into the low-riding shorts he sported.

Swallowing, she quickly shifting her gaze back to his, then away. "Uh..hey."

"Hey."

"I-I'm not staying long. Just need to give you the assignments." She spoke, adjusting the bag on her shoulder. "Also please tell me you have my phone."

"I do. You left it here last night." He stepped aside, allowing her entrance. Tenten hesitated for a moment before walking inside.

She watched as he closed the doors behind her before taking a look at her surroundings. Her mouth dropped open in utter shock. "Whoa. Genjiro told me you switched rooms but.." She couldn't finish her sentence, chocolate eyes drinking in every detail.

The first thing her eyes landed on were the midnight blue painted walls. Though it was bare, it was a big change from the usual pure white.

Next, thick dark curtains that were pulled open, revealing three enormous windows that exposed the gray world to them.

Her head slowly turned left, her eyes catching the computer desk that sat in the farthest corner. On top, sat a new desktop computer and work supplies.

A giant bookshelf was just a few feet from it. Many colorful and dusted books sat neatly on the shelves, leaving no spaces between them. And not too far from that, a new giant armchair.

Over to the right- a fine mahogany wood dresser that was close to another pair of double doors. The closet, she believes.

The TV was mount on the wall, and just across from that, the enormous- neatly made bed that was pushed against the wall. Plush covered pillows littered the top of the bed. And from where she stood, she noticed a large rug just underneath it.

Tenten couldn't contain the look of surprise when she finally turned to face him. Even with everything in the room, it was still spacious! "Why?"

"My uncles idea." He muttered. "Apparently he's been working on this for a while now."

"A-And you had no idea he was planning this?"

"I'm not exactly close to him, Tenten, and you know that." He moved over to his nightstand and pulled out her phone. He handed the cellular device to her, which she hugged to her chest in relief. "God, I thought I lost it.."

"So you're not staying tonight." He questioned, stepping into the bathroom connected to the room.

"No, not today. I actually promised to hang out with everyone. Hopefully this prove to Naruto that we're not _always_ together." She gave a roll of her eyes.

Neji gave her a side-ways glance, a perfect eyebrow raised. "Since when do you care what Naruto say?"

"I don't, really, but you're not hearing the accusations everyday like I am."

"Fair enough."

Her brown eyes averted then as she moved further into the room, her feet drawing her closer to the bed. She rubbed her fingers along the navy blue velvet comforter. It was thick and irresistibly soft. She was tempted to test how the bed was and flop back on it but decided against it.

Her gaze turned back to the bathroom where he massaged his head with the towel, drying it.

She couldn't help but notice how clear his pale skin was- no marks or scars littered his lean and muscular form. His brown hair now dark, laid damp, clinging to his shoulders and back.

She tried not to, but her gaze kept returning over her shoulder and stayed on him- sneaking glances when she was sure he wouldn't notice. She watched as he then cupped his hands under the water before scrubbing his face.

Her hands suddenly clutched the straps to her bag, a light blush coloring her cheeks. "S-So! How are you doing?"

Neji turned his head in her direction. "I'm fine, with all things considering." He dried his face before tossing the towel in the hamper, and reentering his room.

"Y-You know, I don't have to go. I kind of feel bad just leaving you here. I-If you want, I could help you with your homework?" She offered with a light shrug.

Neji nodded after a moment. "Yeah, sure."

"Hmkay." She allowed her bag to slip to the floor softly. She started to take off her blazer, revealing the white uniform shirt underneath before moving to sit on the chair beside his bed.

Neji took a seat on the edge of his bed, his eyebrows dipping slightly. After a moment, Lavender eyes flicked to her. "Do I make you nervous?"

Tenten's head lifted fast, brown eyes wide. "W-What?"

"You're still stuttering."

"Oh! Well I..uh..." She turned her head away a fraction. "It's just...you're shirtless and um.."

Neji briefly glanced down at himself before looking away. "Sorry."

She watched as he rose from his spot before waving her hands frantically. "N-No, no it's fine! I mean- i-it's your room. Do as you please! Don't mind me, heh.." She couldn't help but flash a nervous smile. "We should get started."

Neji sat back down, nodding. "Sure."

* * *

Closing the door behind him, Sasuke's leaned against it and sighs heavily. He allowed his bag to slip off his shoulder and onto the floor. His hand found it's way under his shirt and over his stomach, rubbing in a slow, circular motion. He burped, the smell of Popcorn and Ramen hitting hard.

 _The four went to the movies just as planned, though the lack of people resulted both blond's to be in a sour mood majority of the night._

 _The two ran straight for the booth, Sasuke and Shikamaru coming up behind them._ _They allowed the pouting teens to decide on the movie- Shikamaru's idea, though the choice was obvious._

 _"Echo." Sasuke's eyebrow quirked up as he glanced over the movie poster. "A horror movie that contains stalking, romance, and killing._ Perfect. _"_

 _"As long as it'll stop their whining, I don't care." Shikamaru shrugged._

 _They followed the strong aroma of fresh popcorn and other snacks in the air. Once at the stand, both Blonds couldn't help but drool as they eyed the endless rows of colorful snacks._

 _Sasuke gave an exasperated sigh. He hurried the two, reminding them of the line behind them._

 _A light laugh reached his ears. "Don't worry about it. Take your time."_

 _Sasuke glanced over his shoulder to see annoyed washed out green eyes peaking underneath gray bangs. Sasuke's gaze shifted to the girl beside him who smiled up at him cutely. Sasuke nodded towards her before his gaze flicked back to the boy. Sasuke held his stare a moment longer before his head tilted ever so slightly, his gaze honing on the familiar uniform._

 _Sasuke was then pulled out of his thoughts when Shikamaru nudged him to follow._

 _When they reached the correct theater, it was fairly empty, giving them the choice to any seat they want._

 _Sasuke took the lead, leading them down the isle and to the middle of the theater. Light conversation took place as the trailers rolled on the screen. Mental notes were made for future trips to the theaters._

 _When the short trailer about silencing phones came on screen, Sasuke leaned back in his seat, his eyes lidded boredly as the movie then began to play._

 _To be fair, the movie was alright. It contained a lot of jump scares, held a decent plot, but most importantly, it did it's job- distracting the blonds. From time to time, Sasuke would merely glance over and was surprised to see them fully engrossed the entire time._

 _As they stepped into the chill air, Sasuke buried his hands deep into his pockets. Throughout the movie, his mind kept wandering back to the two teens from the line. He didn't recognize their faces but he did recognize their uniform crest: Blue flame._

 _Chances are- they probably didn't recognize him or Naruto either. Or they never saw the forming crowd when they visited the school. Either way, he rather not have any trouble tonight, though he would admit- he basically lost his only chance to question them about Hinata and the issue surrounding her._

 _He gave a light shrug._ Oh well, no need to dwell on it any longer, _he mused._

 _Just before they called it a night, they decided to go to Ichiraku's- Naruto's idea. It's a well known Ramen restaurant they've been going to ever since they were kids._

 _Sasuke paused, watching as they ran inside. He couldn't help but question their appetite. Nonetheless, he followed them inside._

 _Sitting in their favorite booth, both Blonds claimed the window seats._

 _When the waiter came over with their drinks, Ino sighs, resting her face in the palm of her hand as she toyed with her straw._ _"This isn't how I pictured our last year together.."_

 _"Now do you guys believe me when I say they're screwing?" Naruto argued, his fist coming down hard onto the table._

 _Shikamaru shifted in his seat uncomfortably as they received glances._

 _"I don't believe that "_ I left my phone at his house _" crap! You guys can't tell me you don't see it! It's basically the same thing everyday! She always give us excuses. First it was the homework, and now her phone. I mean, what she next? Is she's going to forget her favorite pencil at his house?" Naruto scoffed. "It's not like we'd judge them. We'll support their relationship but, come on! Sneaking around, like we don't_ _know what they're_ really _up to is ridiculous!"_ _Naruto gave a light shake of his head._ _"He can't be_ that _good in bed.."_

 _"Shikamaru is always at Ino's house. Does that mean they're screwing?" Sasuke questioned. Both teens glanced towards the pair questionably._

 _Ino choked on her water, her face a deep shade of red. "What?"_

 _"..Nah, they're not screwing." Naruto said, eyeing them both. "We would've caught on to them easily."_

 _It wasn't long when their food arrived. The minute the bowls was placed in front of them, Sasuke's stomach grumbled loudly._

 _Picking up his chopsticks, he brought one noodle to his mouth when he caught Naruto casting a smirk his way. Sasuke eyelids lowered in annoyance._

 _Of course the idiot had challenged him to an eating contest._ _And like the bigger idiot himself- he had accept._

"That's the last time I listen to the Bastard.." Sasuke groaned pathetically.

He pushed himself off the door and trudged towards the stairs.

He dropped down onto his bed, the sheets cool against his skin. He felt the need to shower after this long day, but the heaviness of his eyes and uncomfortably feeling in his stomach were much more powerful. _In a few minutes_ , he promised himself.

Sasuke exhaled, and his muscles relaxed.

.

.

His eye twitched. His head buried further into the mattress as he groaned, his hand reaching blindly for the small vibrating device.

His eyes closed shut the minute the bright light hit his face. After waiting for his eyes to somewhat adjust, he quickly unlocked his phone. Going to his messages, he saw one unread from Shikamaru. **Get on in ten.**

Sasuke dropped his head back onto the bed, sighing.

He laid there for a while, his eyes remaining close though he could feel himself becoming more awake by the minute.

He rolled off the bed and turned on his gaming system, instantly receiving a invitation to join the party.

After accepting it, he threw on his gaming headset. He cleared his throat. "Yo-"

 _"I hope you're proud of yourselves!_ _You two are an embarrassment!" Ino's voice shouted through the headphones._

Sasuke winced. "What?"

 _"No we're-" Naruto burped loudly. "Ugh..I think I'm going to be sick.."_

 _"You know, it's bad enough that I'm basically alone to watch over all of you. I don't need you idiots acting like fools in public!" She huffed. "I would really appreciate it if you can make my job a little bit easier!"_

 _"All of you?"_ Shikamaru questioned. _"I took no part in that."_

 _"You have your moments, too."_

Sasuke yawned loudly, rubbing at his watery eyes tiredly. He was starting to regret joining the chat. "Alright, I did not wake up for this. I'll be back." He tore his headset off, placing it beside him. Sasuke rose from his bed, and gave a long needed stretch before exiting the room.

Walking down the long dark hall, he noted how quiet the house was, though it felt entirely different. The house didn't give the usual cold chill or empty feeling it normally would but more..comforting..is it? Safer.

Sasuke guessed it had to do with more people under the same roof. Filling the void.

As he descended the stairs, he caught a dull light. Coming into the living room, he saw his Mother fast asleep in the dark red armchair.

His Father's chair.

As he neared her quietly, his dark gaze stayed lock on her for a while. He could see how tired she was- dark circles under her eyes. The usual shine and volume her hair once had now fell limp and dull over her shoulders and face. And the fact that she didn't even make it up to her bed was enough evidence.

 _At least she changed into something more comfortable,_ he thought, glancing down to her light pink robe.

He shifted his gaze downward, noticing her hands laying limp over the forgotten book in her lap. He then caught sight of the band glimmering under the light- The very symbol of her love for his Father.

He doesn't think he has ever seen her go anywhere without it.

Years after his death, she still has yet to pack his belonging away. She was still holding on to the past. He could tell. The way she would give a certain look- her lips would curl into a light smile as she stared off into space. The daze look would last for a while, her fingers always returning to graze over the band. Twisting and pulling, then setting it back in place.

There were times where he hesitated to ask- which memories she held close, but the fear of triggering anything bad always stopped him from doing so.

So he just watched the scene play out on repeat: She would space out. A light blush would color her cheeks as a small smile appeared on her face only then to turn into one of sadness as reality starts floating back.

If it was one thing that he learned while watching this painful cycle was that over time, you start to appreciate everything your mind would allow you to remember- good or bad.

Still. He hates seeing her like this. The past doesn't do anything but have a strong hold on you that is so hard to break. He doesn't want to live remembering how things use to be. He wants to keep moving forward.

Sasuke knew he wasn't on the same level as her, so he wouldn't fully understand. Having that one person you'd give and do anything for. To live for them, cherish them. But one day he will. And he'll experience the pain- the loss. That's just how life is- It's inevitable.

So how does one go about letting go? To accept how things are and cut off the past for good.

Is it even possible?

Sasuke grabbed the book and tossed it on the couch before grabbing a nearby quilt, draping it over her body. He leaned forward, his fingers gently tucked her hair behind her ear as he pressed his lips lightly to her forehead.

Turning out the light, he made his way towards the Kitchen. He moved towards the cabinet and pulled out a glass and went over to the sink. Pouring himself cold water, he took a sip before exiting the Kitchen, making sure to turn the lights off.

He gave a short glance towards his Mother's sleeping figure before going up the stairs quietly. Turning the corner, he paused, glancing down the other end to Itachi's door. He was tempted to see him, to ask how he deals with the feeling of loss, but he quickly dismissed the thought. He figured he too was asleep, and he didn't want to risk waking Kurumi either.

Sasuke turned around, heading straight for his room. He brought the cup to his lips and proceeded to take a sip only to jump in alarm, a few droplets hitting his shirt.

His gaze shifted down the hall to one of the many doors where he believed the sudden dull thud came from.

His eyes then widen, remembering of their house guest. He appeared in front of her door within seconds, his hand hovering above the doorknob hesitantly.

He leaned in close, his ear just inches away from the door. His eyebrows furrowed slightly. For a moment- all he could hear was the muffled sound of the kitten cries. Then came her small whimper.

His hand latched on the knob and he entered the room. The first thing his dark eyes landed on was the gray cat, perched on the top of her head.

His eyes then lowered and he caught her gaze. Visible tears sitting on the brim of her large eyes.

Placing his cup down, he moved to be at her side. He removed the small animal from her person before helping her sit up. He draped one arms over his neck as his hands supported her lower back and under her legs, easily lifting her off the floor. Her other arm came around, clinging to him as he walked towards the bed.

After making sure she was secured on the bed, his dark eyes glanced around, searching for the furry animal.

He spotted him curiously wandering over to where he had placed his cup, though the moment the Kitten caught his gaze, he walked over to him. He began rubbing against his pants leg, his small cries never ceasing.

"Meow!"

Sasuke picked the kitten up and gave him to it's owner, her fingers peaking out from under the long sweater sleeve, lightly brushing against his.

Sasuke couldn't help but watch as she flushed the animal to her chest, her eyes no longer chilling cold, now wide and soft.

The corner of his lips curled into a light smile. She really does care for him, Sasuke mused. From the way her mood would instantly shift to a calmer state. Her gaze more loving- exposing her true nature as she stares down into his eyes, cradling him in her arms. Her small pale fingers running through his fur with care, said enough.

Sasuke gave a soft sigh.

What a lucky cat.

He was hesitant for a moment, but took a seat on the edge of the bed next to her nonetheless.

Hinata instantly looked up and he managed to hold her stare for a few moments before his gaze lowered to where the trail of tear stained her face. Without thinking, he raised a hand to her face. The pad of his thumb brushed against her cheek slowly, ridding the traces. He couldn't help but note how soft and warm her skin felt against his hand.

He pulled away moments later, feeling her tense under his hand. "I uh..didn't apologize for yesterday. I didn't know they were coming over."

As usual, she refused to speak, and her gaze remained locked on him though this time, her big Lavender eyes reflected tiredness. Her hands slowly ran over the Kitten's back again, earning a low purr.

Sasuke turned his head a fraction, his mind thinking back to yesterday. A wave of annoyance hit him at the thought of the loud Blond. Sasuke couldn't help but think nothing good ever happens whenever the idiot steps foot into his house. Not only was he loud and demanding, the idiot sprouted nonsense and basically informed his Mother of their trip to Blue Flame.

Sasuke gave a small frown, rubbing the spot where Mikoto last smacked him. _Snitch._

He doubted Hinata understood what was going on, probably wrapped up in her own problems. Still, she didn't need to be within range of any of them. Sasuke gave a low sigh, mentally cursing the Blond for his timing.

 _How much did she hear?_ Sasuke blinked, shifting his gaze back to her. _She heard every word. She did, because the conversation ended the minute she passed out,_ Sasuke realized.

 _He wasn't quick enough. The sound of her body hitting the hardwood floor made him stiff. Mikoto entered his line of sight, dropping down and lifting her head onto her lap, cradling her._

 _Shaking off the sudden shock, he appeared at her side, his eyes widening in panic as his hands froze in air- hesitant to touch her._

 _"I-Is she okay?" Ino questioned from her spot near the doorway, panic evident in her voice._

 _Mikoto gave a soft sigh after a few moments. "She'll be fine." She turned to Sasuke. "Take her upstairs, I'll be right behind you."_

 _Sasuke nodded, carefully pulling her closer to him. Her head lolled onto his chest the moment he secured her in his arms._

 _He didn't waste another second and went straight for the stairs._

 _Getting the door open, he moved towards the bed, gently placing her down before crouching beside her._ _His dark eyes caught the faint rise and fall of her heavy layered chest. He watched as her_ _eyebrows scrunched up as if in pain, and her complexion_ _\- much more paler with a slight tint to her cheeks._

 _Sasuke gave a soft sigh, his fingers brushed her bangs aside._

 _He turned when he heard footsteps nearing. He moved aside when his Mother came to stand beside him. She leaned over the small teen and pressed her forehead to her's. "She's burning up." Mikoto muttered._

 _He watched as her fingers clung to the small zipper, tugging it down to reveal her borrowed shirt. Mikoto tossed the sweater aside. "Get her a glass of water."_

 _Giving another glance, Sasuke pulled himself up and exited the room, passing by the four teens._

He cupped the side of her face and leaned in.

"W-What are you doing?"

Sasuke paused, blinking. "Checking to see if you still have a fever."

Her small hand was quick to shoot out to grasp his, snatching it away from her. "I don't have a fever."

For a second, Sasuke eyes widen in alarm but then he frowned as he tries to reason with her. "Hinata, you passed out yesterday. I'm just making sure you're okay."

He watched as her shoulder's dropped a fraction- giving in. When he deemed it to be safe, he moved in again, his hand brushing her bangs up as he dipped his head low, pressing his forehead against her's gently. "Just relax."

When his gaze flicked up, he saw Lavender eyes already fixed on him in a defensive glare. Shockingly, that's the least of his concern. He could tell his Mother wasn't the only one getting less sleep. She too, had dark circles under her eyes- her gaze struggling to stay focus, and her pale complexion the same.

As days continue to pass by, Sasuke always found himself asking the same questions- over and over again as he watches her.

When nighttime comes around, he always made sure to check on her, and every time he saw the same thing- her body hidden under the thick blankets, arms coming around her curled form protectively.

Sometimes he found himself walking into the lit room, gently tugging the covers down, exposing her face. And the moment his dark gaze would set on her delicate features, he would save that image of pure innocence every time.

But lately, something has been added to the image he's grown to like- something that didn't belong. He would lean against the wall, arms crossed over his chest as he just watch. His usual calm state would then shift to anger, curiosity, the longer his gaze stayed on the dried tear streaks along her face.

It's completely different when she's awake. It's as if she hasn't gotten any rest. The way her eyes would lid, her gaze unfocused or reflecting sadness. Though the minute she becomes fully aware of her surroundings- it all stops. Beautiful Lavender eyes would hold such an effective glare that would stop anyone in their tracks. She continues to remain silent- never the one to voice her issues or thoughts, no matter how many times he asks. Though at times, he caught her- rather choosing to express herself to his Mother (to an extent) or the small Cat she rescued.

And he couldn't forget the little moments when she decides to speak. Her tone kept low, making him cling to every word that passes through her lips. Sasuke couldn't help but sigh. She continues to amaze him- the way her voice would sound so soft yet so cold at the same time. So distant.

Sasuke couldn't ignore this feeling- that there's more to the story than she leads on. Something far worse going on within her life that made her like this- So secretive. Sad.

He couldn't explain this- this suddenly need to protect her. His mind would always replay the very moment he first brought her into the house- the desperate plea in her voice reaching his ears as a steady stream of tears drenched her face. He couldn't help but curse himself for his stupidity. He should've comforted her the moment she broke down! Instead he tensed. Too startled and clueless to do anything else but stare.

Would she had let him, if he tried?

He knows she'll keep pushing- trying to make him give up on her. But he wouldn't. He wasn't going anywhere. And he refuse to ignore the feeling- the voice in his head that screams to keep her safe.

 _As long as she's within reach, she's safe._ But how can he made her understand this? How can he break down her guard? To make her trust him.

Sasuke continued to hold her stare a moment longer before his gaze trailed down to her natural cupid bow shaped lips. The top lip is thinner- the bottom a lot more plush, forming into a slight pout.

"Well your fever went down." He spoke, backing away. "And what were you doing out of bed anyways?" He question, his gaze dropping from hers to watch the Kitten. The furry animal jumped out of her arms and moved over to him. He stood on his hind legs, his tiny paws pressing lightly against his stomach.

Sasuke winced when his nails poked through his shirt as he began climbing, though he sat still- curious to see where this would go. He watched until he stopped, just a little over his shoulder before he started his usual round of cries.

Sasuke couldn't help but give a short laugh. Gently, he grasp the Kitten, and gave a small tug, struggling to free his shirt.

Onyx met Lavender, silently asking for assistance. Hinata reached over, carefully detaching his nails from his shirt before placing him down on her lap. Her hands ran over his back lazily, easily distracting him. "..I-I was trying to walk..b-but my ankle. It still aches."

Sasuke gave a soft sigh. "Are you afraid to call for me, or my Mother to assist you?"

"No. I'm not.."

"Then why don't you?"

Perfect slim eyebrows dipped before she turned her head away.

Sasuke tore his gaze away then. "Why were you down stairs yesterday?"

"M-Mikoto said I shouldn't be in the room all day.."

Sasuke nodded after a few moments. It was probably for the best anyways. Having more trustful eyes watching over her, the better.

He shifted his gaze back to her, watching as her fingers scratched at the back of the Kittens ears, earning a low purr in return. He couldn't help but stare- her hand that poked from the heavy sweater sleeves looked so pale and smooth. Pampered, even.

Hinata jumped when he gently grab a hold of her wrist. Surprisingly, she didn't pull away.

His hand slowly slid down to hers, his thumbs softly running along her knuckles. Her hand is small compared to his. Soft and cold to the touch. Delicate.

His gaze trailed to her perfectly manicure finger tips. Her nails naturally long and even, giving a shine under the light. He stared for a moment longer before he turned her hand over and gazed down at the cut on her palm.

Without the smeared blood, the cut looked small, though it would scar. He turned his attention towards the nightstand. Opening the small drawer, he pulled out the first-aid kit, silently thanking his always-prepared Mother.

As he attended to her hand, he gave a quick glance to her. "How are you feeling by the way?"

"O-Okay.."

He gave a faint nod. "I'll have my Mother check you out tomorrow." When he rubbed the alcohol pad over her hand, she automatically tensed. His grip on her wrist tighten slightly the minute she tried to pull away. Once he finished cleaning her palm, he placed a band-aid over the small injury.

He put the kit away before turning his attention back to her. He watched as she ran a finger over the band-aid, a light glare set in her eyes.

Sasuke rose from the bed then, catching her gaze easily. "If there's something you need, I'll get it. You're not a bother to any of us, Hinata." With that, he grabbed his cup before moving towards the door.

"S-Sasuke." He almost missed his name, her voice so low. Sasuke paused at the door, glancing over his shoulder. "T-Thank you.."

Sasuke gave a faint nod, holding her gaze a moment longer before he took his leave, closing the door behind him quietly.

* * *

His finger toyed with the corner of the following page as Lavender eyes glided across the tan sheet. The words that appeared on the page disappeared into his mind, his brain latching onto key words to help unravel the deeper meaning of the chapter.

Neji enjoys reading. Always has since he was young. He likes to keep an open mind when it comes to books. Never the one to judge, and always willing to try different genres.

Books were not only made to tell a story, but to give a lesson. To expand your knowledge and interests.

Believe it or not- everyone has a story to tell, whether if it's a breath of fresh air or incredibly unsatisfying.

Authors become who they are by the way they tell their story. The unique way they get their point across, whether if it's though the use of their extensive vocabulary, or the way they characterize a character. Making them stand out- Different from the rest. But the ones that can relate to the readers stuck to him the most. How they express and share an emotion or idea and fit it into the small ordinary moments in life- wording it to be mesmerizing.

But what's the real motive of Authors?

To become famous? Get rich? There's tons of reasons but only one really stands.

To be remembered.

Everyone knows you can't live forever physically, but you could in memory. To this day you continue to hear about famous people long after death because of what they've accomplished. And Authors write because they want to be the ones to create something new for future generations to stumble upon. To inspire them.

After all, memories is all we have.

Though, with all that said, he couldn't concentrate on the words on the page any longer. Lavender eyes rose from the tan page as the corner of his mouth rose in a light smirk. He strained his ear, but her voice was practically inaudible.

She had done this quite a few times- which had caused him to lose interest of the story a few times. He couldn't help but question what went through her head in her dream state.

He shifted his gaze to the clock moments later.

10:34 p.m..

His gaze shifted back down to the girl beside him. She had fallen asleep three hours ago, he believe. She gave many yawns that night. Her movements becoming more sluggish, and her hand always returning to rub her watery eyes lazily. He practically counted the minutes until she gave in.

She didn't think he would notice, but he did. From the corner of his eyes, he watched as she turned on her side, facing him. Her tired gaze landed on him briefly before her eyes fluttered closed, allowing sleep to take her.

Now, she laid on her back, her head turned in the other direction. Her body was still at the moment, aside from the slight rise and fall of her chest.

He had her move closer sometime ago as they compared answers. Conversations was kept light, though he guessed it was because sleep continuously tugged at her- Not that he was complaining.

Neji rested his head against the many pillows that littered his bed, his eyes rolling towards the ceiling. He remembers well, all the times the group has spent the night together. It usually never ends well for him as he tends to be woken up in the middle of the night- somehow pinned down with bodies. Endless talking from her on one side, and Lee's kicking on the other.

He couldn't help but frown at the memories. If it's not one, it's both. And being a light sleeper never helped, either.

His Lavender eyes caught sight of her once again. If anything, he'd probably take her talking over anything.

Her hand was draped over the huge textbook that laid across her stomach. She hasn't change- he likes to believe. Still inquisitive and observant as always.

He considers her a close friend. Always the one he would open up to- expressing his true feelings when need be, and he wouldn't have it any other way. Tenten always remained at his side through everything, he noted. Whether if it's a normal day like today, or if he was at his worst.

She had this talent- one only she possessed. If she choose to use words or remain silent, preferring actions instead- it's always _her_ bring him back. Silencing any raging emotions he felt.

He never voiced it, but he is thankful for her. Everyday she somehow manage to make time for him- whether if she's delivering his homework or just keeping him company. She continues to support him, doing her best to ease any pain he felt.

Her acts of kindness truly means a lot to him.

Neji tore his gaze away from her being to glance around the room with distaste. It was everything he didn't want.

Had he known what his Uncle was planning, he would've refused on the spot. Though, now that he thought about it- would him refusing make a difference?

He was never the one to question his Uncle and his decisions. Just obey them. But he didn't understand. He didn't have any clue to what he was thinking.

New furniture. New bed. New clothes- to anyone else- they've would of been thrilled. Drowning in the perks of being wealth. But not him. He considered this a mere distraction. He never asked for this!

Did his Uncle honestly believe this will make him forget about everything?

You would think because they were the only ones who lives in the house- as a family, would be closer. Finding comfort in one another. Neji scoffed. They barely cross paths. Hiashi leaves before sun rise and comes home when he's asleep.

And as for himself, he remains behind locked doors. Isolating himself and everyone that walked the long halls.

Neji thought back to the words he uttered just yesterday. They may look alike, but that didn't mean they held the same personality. He was nothing like his Uncle. Hiashi is cold and emotionless. Never the one to acknowledge the pain of the past. Only creating distractions.

It's been like this for years.

After a certain time, the house would drown in silence, the sounds of the maids running down the long halls ceasing.

Sometimes, he did appreciate the silence. But other nights he doesn't. It left him alone with his thoughts- thoughts of what was. A familiar numb feeling always returning as he's soon hit with the harsh reality.

He would sometimes believe his family is cursed. With the way luck plays in their lives, said enough.

Was he destined to stay alone?

He closed his eyes, sighing softly. He doesn't want to think of this any longer. He sometimes found himself _wishing_ he could find distractions just as easily as Hiashi could. Forgetting the feeling of loss. Sadness. Anger. But he couldn't. He couldn't ignore the fact that this isn't how it's suppose to be. His life shouldn't be filled with this constant pain and numb feeling.

Throughout the years, he made these metal notes- ways to gain answers of every traumatic event within these wall from the older Man. And though he promised himself to complete the task, he never actually made a move. Now, it's this long, untouched list of the things he has yet to do: Confronting his Uncle about the distractions. The family's past. The sudden arrangements. The truth..

He'll do it, He promises.

Just not tomorrow.

Tomorrow is the day he doesn't think about himself. His Uncle, or anyone else.

Was Hiashi even aware of tomorrow?

Neji turned his gaze back to the girl beside him, her head now facing his way. He watched as her lips parted slightly in a content sigh.

Maybe..maybe he wouldn't stay alone.

Her body suddenly trembled, and his gaze lowering to her legs. Thigh high socks concealed majority of her legs though they did so little to protect her from the Autumn weather. The required school skirt, rising, exposing more than a little skin.

Neji gave a light shake of his head. He never did approve of the female uniforms..

His ears didn't pick up on the constant tapping against his window- meaning the downpour had ceased sometime ago.

It was too late for her to walk home alone. She had done so many time before, though he never felt comfortable when she did. Always cautious for her safety.

Neji gave a yawn, the heaviness of his eyes just too hard to ignore now.

Quietly, he rose from his bed and began packing away their books.

"Tenten."

Silence.

He moved over to her side, opening her bag and placed all of the books inside. "Tenten."

Her slim eyebrows gave the slightest dip. "Hm?"

"Get up."

Her eyes opened on command. As she slowly sat up, the text book on her stomach slid to the floor with a low thud. She pushed her bangs out of her face and took in her surroundings. "Sorry. I didn't mean to fall asleep."

Neji bend down to picked up the book. "You don't need to apologize."

She raised her arms above her head, stretching- Not realizing the innocent act would expose her tone stomach to him. "Should we continue with homework?"

"It's a little too late for that. Besides, I finished mine." He answered, standing. The moment she caught his gaze, he pointing to the corner of his mouth, indicating the small trace of drool.

"What?" She wiped the corner of her mouth, embarrassed. "What time is it?"

"10:41."

She brought her legs over the side of the bed, pausing. "I..I need to get home-"

"It's too late for you to go home now. Just stay the night." It became a usual thing over the years- her staying over. She's done it so many times, he actually made arrangements for her to have her own room.

A yawn hit her, causing her eyes to swell up with tears. Rubbing her eyes tiredly, she rose from the bed.

When Neji turned around to tuck the last book away, his body froze when her arms suddenly wrapped around him, her head resting against his warm back. She gave a content sigh, enjoying the heat his body gave to her cool skin.

She held on for a few moments, never noticing his tensed form. She mumbled a small thanks before pulling away, slowly shuffling passed him.

Lavender eyes watched as she trudge towards the door. "Leave your Uniform on the dresser. I'll have the maid put it in the wash for you."

She gave a tired smile, closely followed by a yawn. "Hmkay. Goodnight, Neji."

"Goodnight."

* * *

 **I stayed up two days for this chapter. It's 5:57 p.m. right now. I read this twice. So I'm sorry if there's any mistakes with in this piece.**

 **Off topic but were you guys able to see the eclipse? Because I couldn't. I didn't have the glasses so I was a bit upset. (-_-#) My brother literally told me like..the day before it happened.**

 **Back on topic: I do apologies a thousand times if this chapter seems a bit off.**

 **You guys killed me with the reviews. Lol. And so many reviews, favorites, and followers ~Squeal~ You guys sure kow how to make me smile! n.n**

 **Okay, I know I'm late but please understand,** **I had my head wrapped around classes and the dumb stuff I did. ..** **Well not dumb but completely embarrassing: I gave a speech, and I cried in front of my classmates. I'm laughing now but I have- what they call- episodes, of that very memory. Lol. Ugh, so embarrassing.**

 **Okay, Aside from school bullshit, I always write this stuff on my phone before on this site, and the day I go to the movies to see Flatliners- good movie btw- My phone drops (So I had this phone for years. I love galaxy's, and I always drop it.) though this time the battery fell out again. So when I turned it back on, SOME REASON I CAN'T UNLOCK IT..**

 **Everything important I have is ON THAT VERY PHONE. Music, passwords, stories I have yet to read.. Parts of this chapter.**

 **And what's worse is that when I started to write it on here, struggling to remember everything I wrote on my phone, I tried to save what I believe is a better version on this site, only for the page to tell me- "Login"**

 **I was seething.**

 **I struggled to not throw a tantrum because I'm not a kid anymore. But I failed. My little fists punched the wall repeatedly, I screamed. Then I tried to re-type everything but could only remember three sentences. So there's that.**

 **I also took a break on this chapter and started working on the rest of this story. Making sure everything falls in place, y'know, Characters coming in at the right time, getting a head with upcoming chapters, yada yada yada.**

 **REALLY Off topic again- Have you guys seen the new powerpuff girl? I don't watch the reboot, but I do keep tabs on what's going on and when I stumbled upon Bliss- that's her name- All I could think of is, "Where's my Bunny?" (The original purple puff)**

 **I feel you guys may enjoy the upcoming chapters. I know I can't wait n.n**

 **So I stated something along the lines, previously, of you guys maybe hating me for this chapter- the whole Konohamaru-crush thing, as well as the Yugito entering the picture, though hopefully you're not.**

 **I added Yugito because I actually like her and I don't see any stories of her and Kiba together (Either that or I suck at searching) and wanted to test that out.**

 **As for Konohamaru- why not. I could use him for comedic purposes.**

 **Warning: Next chapter things starts to get more serious.**

 **Okay, I'm rambling now. I'm sleepy and I shall see you all soon. Let me know what you guys think! n.n**


End file.
